


Der Designer

by Rina_Velvet



Category: the GazettE
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-08-20 19:12:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 54,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16561655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina_Velvet/pseuds/Rina_Velvet
Summary: Ruki sucht nach Tiefgründigkeit in der oberflächlichen Welt des Mode Business.





	1. der Punk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snaked_Lows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snaked_Lows/gifts).



> Ehemalige RPG-Schreiberin im Ruhestand versucht sich nach unzähligen Jahren am verfassen einer sinnreichen FF.

Ein kehliges Stöhnen zerreißt die Stille des dunklen Zimmers. Atemlos teilen sich volle Lippen um gierig nach Luft zu schnappen. Hände wühlen nach Halt suchend durch die Laken, krallen sich tief in den Stoff, sodass Knöchel weiß hervortreten. Im nächsten Moment zuckt ein scharfer Blitz durch den schmalen Körper, das Rückgrat biegt sich weit durch, die Lider springen auf. Mechanisch starren die Pupillen gerade heraus, versuchen in der Finsternis etwas zu fixieren, doch scheitern.  
„Fuck…“, entfloh es fassungslos dem halb geöffneten Mund. Vor dem inneren Auge tanzten unterdessen hunderte von bunten Bildern, die es dem erregten Körper beinahe schwindeln ließen.  
Ruki wusste, dass dies wieder nur eine seiner Fantasien war. Es waren Überbleibsel seiner Erinnerung, welche sich seit zwei Wochen in regelmäßigen Abständen immer wieder zu neuen, lebhaften Szenarien zusammensetzten. Sie alle trugen diesen süßen Geschmack der Lust in sich, welcher sich sein Körper so gefühlsecht eingeprägt hatte. Die Ekstase dieser besonderen Nacht hatte ihn bis ins Mark erschüttert. Binnen weniger Minuten war sein Kopf komplett blank gefegt, als hätte jemand dessen Inhalt mit nur einen Knopfdruck gelöscht. Ruki hatte sich danach vollkommen schwerelos gefühlt. Zum ersten Mal seit einer Ewigkeit hatte er seinen eigenen Herzschlag wieder vernehmen können und spürte, wie das Blut durch seine Adern pumpte. Seit jener Nacht kehrten sein Körper und seine Gedanken wiederholt zu dieser Erfahrung zurück, doch hatte er trotz der zahlreichen intensiven Träume diese höchste Stufe der Entspannung nie wieder erreichen können.  
Fahrig wischte er sich mit den Fingern über die Augen, strich sich dabei etwas Schweiß von der Stirn und seufzte träge. Tiefer Frust machte sich in ihm breit,  hinterließ einen bitteren Nachgeschmack auf seiner Zunge, welcher sich auch mit einem Schluck Wasser nicht wegspülen ließ. Seine Augen wanderten zu seinem Handy auf dem Nachttisch, verharrten einige Momente darauf. Schon einige Male war er in Versuchung geraten die Wahlwiederholung zu betätigen, doch ein Blick auf die nebenstehende Uhr riet ihm immer davon ab.  
Leise grummelnd fiel sein Kopf wieder zurück aufs Kissen.  
„Noch zwei Stunden…“

Konzentriert fuhr sich Ruki mit Daumen und Zeigefinger über die Nasenwurzel, stieß dabei ein angespanntes, aber kaum hörbares Grollen aus und starrte auf die zahllosen Moodboards in seinen Händen, welche er für das heutige Fotoshooting im Studio angefertigt hatte. Keines davon traf jedoch zu Einhundert Prozent seine Erwartungen. Sie erfassten zwar die wesentliche Essenz seiner Idee, versagten jedoch dabei sie zu komplettieren. Ruki begann schon an seine eigenen Fähigkeiten zu zweifeln, fixierte zunehmend angespannter die Papiere, sodass ihm das Treiben um ihn herum völlig entging.  
„Guten Morgen, Herr Designer“, eine warme, tiefe Stimme drang plötzlich an sein Ohr heran, war näher, als er es für gewöhnlich erlauben würde. Jedoch wusste Ruki sehr wohl, wem sie gehörte, malte sich bereits das signifikante verschmitzte, fast katzenartige Lächeln seines Störenfrieds aus. Leicht wandte er den Kopf um, fixierte flüchtig die delikat geformten Lippen, ehe er dem gesamten Gesicht seine Aufmerksamkeit schenkte.  
„Uruha-san! Vielen Dank, dass Sie heute Zeit gefunden haben und gekommen sind“, begrüßte er den schlanken Mann, während er sich schnell erhob und ihm höflich zunickte. Sogleich zeichnete sich auf Uruhas Mund ein amüsiertes Lächeln ab, welches dessen weiche und graziöse Gesichtszüge perfekt unterstrich.  
„Unsere letzte Zusammenarbeit hat mir so viel gegeben, da konnte ich Ihre Anfrage unmöglich ablehnen, Ruki-san.“  
Kurz zuckte der kleine Mann überrascht mit den Augenbrauen, ehe er etwas verlegen lächelte. Dann begann er dem Model zu erklären, was für das Shooting geplant war.  
Während der Fotograf die Bilder aufnahm, gab sich Uruha von gewohnter Professionalität: Volle Körperspannung, geheimnisvoller Blick, perfekte Posen, als hätte er nie etwas anderes getan. Ruki war von der ersten Sekunde an wie gebannt, saugte jede Bewegung mit den Augen auf, damit sie sich in seine Gedanken einbrannten. Bereits beim ersten gemeinsamen Shooting hatte er gewusst, dass Uruha die perfekte Besetzung für diesen Job war. Mit seinem Gesicht und diesem Körper konnte er die androgyne Mode von Ruki ideal präsentieren.Geistesabwesend drehte Ruki einen seiner Silberringe am Finger hin und her, während er Uruha dabei beobachtete, wie dieser mit der Kamera spielte, als sei sie sein künftiges Opfer.  
„Perfekt…“, murmelte er tonlos und bemerkte kaum, wie sich die Szenen vor ihm immer mehr mit denen seiner Gedanken und Erinnerungen vermischten. Ein seichtes Kribbeln machte sich allmählich in seinem Bauch breit, seine Ohrspitzen erwärmten sich und die Lippen wurden zunehmend trockener.  
„Last shot! Danke!“ Der Satz des Fotografen riss ihn abrupt aus seinen Gedanken. Ruki war beinahe vollkommen von Uruhas Anblick absorbiert worden, sodass er gar nicht bemerkte, wie er seinen Ring vom Finger gezogen hatte. In der Öffentlichkeit so dermaßen gedankenverloren zu sein war ihm mehr als unangenehm. Hektisch steckte er den Ring wieder auf und eilte zum Laptop um sich die aufgenommenen Bilder anzusehen. Selten wurden sie Uruha gerecht, doch Ruki war durchaus zufrieden mit dem Ergebnis, tippte sie rasch durch um sich einen Überblick zu verschaffen.  
„Zufrieden, Herr Designer?“  
„Nun ja, die Auswahl könnte leichter sein. Nahezu jedes Bild hat das gewisse Extra. Uruha-san weiß wirklich, was er tut …“, erwiderte Ruki konzentriert, ohne dabei den Blick vom Bildschirm abzuwenden.  
„Dann hoffe ich, dass Sie mich wieder buchen!“ Erst das warme, leise Glucksen von Uruha ließ ihn realisieren wer da eigentlich mit ihm sprach. „Sie legen doch heute keine Nachtschicht ein, oder? Ich wäre nämlich enttäuscht, wenn ich nach solch einem Tag allein essen müsste …“

  
Geistesabwesend hockte Ruki am nächsten Tag wieder vor seinem Laptop. In seiner Wohnung hatte er keinen klaren Gedanken fassen können, also hatte er sich ein ruhiges Café gesucht und flippte durch die Fotos des gestrigen Shootings. Jedes Bild von Uruha rief Erinnerungsfetzen der letzten Nacht in ihm wach. Noch immer spürte er den Druck auf seinen Lippen und das aufregende Kribbeln in seinen Lenden. Ihm wurde warm, sein Herz beschleunigte und seine Kehle trocknete je mehr Abbildungen er sich besah. Dieser sündige Mund, die schönen, schmalen Hände, die glatten und wohlgeformten Schenkel, wie sie unter dem Stoff diverser Oberteile hervorblitzten; all das ließ ihn realisieren, was passiert war. Diese Sichtung war pure Folter.  
„Kaffee?“  
„Was?“, murmelte Ruki irritiert.  
„Wollen Sie Kaffee?“  
Verwundert sah er auf. Noch immer das makellose Bild von Uruha in seinen Gedanken, sah Ruki sich nun dessen direktem Gegenstück gegenüber: Etwas kleiner gewachsen, breitere Schultern, knochige, sehnige Hände, kurze, aufblondierte Haare, die dabei wild das halbe Gesicht verdeckten und den jungen Mann irgendwie rebellisch wirken ließen. Er erinnerte ihn ein klein wenig an sich selbst – sein früheres Selbst.  
„Was will ich wohl sonst in einem Café?“, erwiderte Ruki und klang dabei schnippiger, als er wollte. Es war wieder dieser Frust, der ihn dazu gebracht hatte. Die Fotos von Uruha waren wirklich gut, doch wie schon die Moodboards am Vortag hatten vermuten lassen, fehlte etwas.  
Der Kellner sah ihn perplex an, holte einen Moment tief Luft, bevor er erklärt:  
„Ich hab Sie ja vorhin schon mal gefragt, aber Sie meinten, Sie melden sich später nochmal… Aber da Sie immer noch nicht bestellt haben, …“  
Ruki konnte es selbst nicht verstehen, aber irgendetwas faszinierte ihn an diesem Mann. Seine Gedanken begannen auf einmal zu rasen. Er ging die Moodboards und jedes Teil seiner Kollektion durch, als hätte er sie alle in seinem Kopf archiviert.  
„Punk“, raunte er dann.  
„Eeeeh!?“, stieß der Kellner aus und wurde zunehmend fassungsloser wegen der Unhöflichkeit seines Gastes.  
„Du siehtst aus, wie ein Punk…“, fuhr Ruki ungerührt fort.  
„Willst du mich ärgern!?“, schließlich verlor der blonde Kellner seinen Anstand.  
„Was? Nein!“ Ruki runzelte die Stirn und war verwundert über die heftige Reaktion des anderen. „Das ist cool. Sag mal: Hast du Erfahrung mit Fotoshootings?“  
Es war mehr als ungewöhnlich, jemanden in einem Café für einen Modeljob zu rekrutieren, doch in Rukis Kopf war plötzlich diese Idee aufgepoppt. Dieser Kellner konnte vielleicht genau das fehlende Etwas sein, nach welchem er gesucht hatte.


	2. das Fotoshooting

„Was…? Was tust du…? Was tust du da?“, stieß Ruki genervt aus. „Mehr Körperspannung! Nicht grinsen! Dein Arm…!“ Der kleine Mann war sichtlich angespannt. So schwierig hatte er sich ein Shooting mit einem unerfahrenen Model nicht vorgestellt. Normalerweise hatte jeder Mensch ein gewisses Gefühl für seine fotogene Seite, doch Reita schien nicht im Ansatz zu wissen, was er vor der Kamera machen sollte. Schließlich verlor Ruki die Geduld, steuerte zielgerichtet auf den Blonden zu und stellte sich dicht neben ihn. Binnen weniger Sekunden setzte er ein unnahbares Gesicht für die Kamera auf und begann eine Pose einzunehmen. Ruki hatte zu Beginn seiner Karriere oft selbst in seinen Entwürfen posiert, denn geeignete Models waren teuer und die meisten, die in seinem Budget lagen, entsprachen nicht seinen Kriterien.  
„So! Verstanden?“, wies er Reita an. „Oder so! Aber nicht das, was du da machst…“  
Der andere zog entrückt eine Braue hoch.  
„Haaaaaa? Was ist denn daran anders, als –“, doch Reita kam gar nicht dazu einen Protest einzulegen, da packte ihn Ruki bereits ungeahnt grob an der Hüfte und rückte ihn wie eine Puppe in Position. Nur wenige Zentimeter vor dessen Gesicht hielt er inne und sah ihn scharf an.  
„… und jetzt: Konzentration, bitte!“  
Reitas sorglose Art machte Ruki fast wahnsinnig. Er war es nicht gewohnt, dass jemand so planlos und vor allem so wenig darum bemüht war sich selbst im besten Licht darzustellen. Was ihn zudem irritierte war der überaus klare und ehrliche Blick des anderen. Seine Augen schienen wie riesige Tore zu dessen Innere zu sein.  
„… Ich… ich mach das nur wegen dem Geld!“, rief Reita rasch hinterher, als sich der Kleinere wieder abwandte um das Set für die nächsten Fotos frei zu geben. Ruki kam nicht umhin mit den Augen zu rollen, spürte jedoch, wie ihm ebenso ein winziges Schmunzeln über die Lippen huschte. Es war offensichtlich, dass Reita seine Gefühle offen auf der Zunge trug, was durchaus amüsant war.  
Am Ende des Tages gab es tatsächlich ein paar brauchbare Bilder. Sie hatten dem Team zwar einige Nerven gekostet, aber Reita schien ein paar Dinge dazu gelernt zu haben. Deshalb stand Ruki letztendlich auch vor ihm und fragte, ob er Interesse an einem weiteren Shooting hatte, auch wenn es ihm ein wenig widerstrebte.  
„Es gibt auch wieder Geld…“, bot er an um überzeugender zu klingen.

Die Wochen darauf hatte Ruki nahezu pausenlos Tag und Nacht die Fotos der beiden Shootings ausgewertet und an neuen Konzepte für das kommende gearbeitet. Es war, als wäre sein Hirn plötzlich neugestartet worden: Der neue Input gab inspirierende Impulse, welche seine grauen Zellen in Schwung setzte. Das Kreativzentrum explodierte auf einmal regelrecht wieder vor neuen Ideen. Er war wie im Rausch. Nie hatte er daran gedacht ein zweites Model einzusetzen, doch nun eröffneten sich ihm ungeahnte Möglichkeiten. Er hatte sogar einige Teile von älteren Kollektionen herausgesucht, denn Reita war der richtige Typ dafür. Ihm konnten sie sehr gut stehen, vielleicht sogar besser als jedem seiner vorangegangenen Models.  
Am Tag des Fotoshootings hatte sich Ruki ein Taxi bestellt, um zwei große Koffer und die eine oder andere Requisite ins Studio zu bringen. Er hatte sogar eine spezielle Fotolocation gebucht, die seiner Vorstellung der idealen Umgebung sehr nahe kam: Ein Industriegebiet. Hier gab es zahlreiche Rohre, Schächte und Tunnel, sowie diverse Lichtquellen, Ketten und Kabel. Ruki war begeistert gewesen, als er sie entdeckte.  
Gemeinsam mit einem Assistenten begab er sich früh am Morgen zum Shootingort um dort schon einiges vorzubereiten und sich geeignete Hintergründe auszusuchen. Die Models würden nachkommen.  
Am späten Nachmittag trafen dann Uruha und Reita ein. Man hatte sie im Studio erwartet, dort gestylt und dann unverzüglich zu Ruki ins Industriegebiet gebracht. Uruha war wie immer makellos schön und selbstsicher, als er aus dem Auto stieg, Reita hingegen schien so unvorbereitet, wie beim letzten Mal.  
„… immerhin sitzt das Styling“, dachte Ruki und stieß einen leisen Seufzer aus.  
„Sehr erfreut wieder mit Ihnen zusammen zu arbeiten, Ruki-san. Eine schöne Location! Schöner Kontrast…“, sagte Uruha beinahe ehrfürchtig und sah sich neugierig um.  
„Die Freude ist ganz auf meiner Seite, Uruha-san. Danke, dass Sie Zeit haben.“  
Reita wechselte einige verwirrte Blicke zwischen Ruki und Uruha. So freundlich hatte er den Kleineren noch nicht erlebt, doch aufgrund von Uruhas Ausstrahlung konnte er es ihm auch nicht verübeln. Jeder, der diesen Mann einmal gesehen hatte, erlag seinem Zauber. Auch Reita war beeindruckt von dessen Charm und kaum hatte das Model den ersten Satz mit ihm gewechselt war er ihm ins Netz gegangen.  
„Ich möchte heute ein paar Duo-Aufnahmen von Ihnen beiden machen lassen, da ich denke, dass Sie sich beide sehr gut ergänzen. Sollte es Schwierigkeiten geben, stützen Sie sich bitte auf Uruha-sans langjährige Erfahrung“, erklärte Ruki und wandte sich mit dem letzten Satz gezielt an Reita, ehe er den beiden die Garderoben zeigte.  
Wie erhofft lief das Fotoshooting besser, als beim letzten Mal und obwohl Reita sich noch immer unbeholfen gab, schaffte es Uruha mit seinem Können die Aufnahme auf eine professionelle Ebene zu bringen. Dennoch war Ruki nicht vollkommen zufrieden. Er wusste, dass Reita besser posieren konnte, wenn er sich nur etwas mehr konzentrierte.  
„STOP! STOP!“, entfuhr es ihm auf einmal genervt. Hastig lief er zum Set und drängte sich zwischen die beiden Models. „Nicht so steif, Reita! Spannung, ja – aber sei keine Statur! Du hast Uruha-san bei dir: Agiere mit ihm.“  
Zur Demonstration drehte sich Ruki zu dem Model um, stützte seinen Arm auf einem Rohr ab, welches sich auf Höhe seiner Schultern befand und lehnte mit dem Kopf beinahe gegen Uruhas Brust, während sein Blick zur Kamera ging. Nur im Augenwinkel nahm Ruki das verschmitzte Grinsen des Models wahr, ehe dieses ebenso in die Kamera blickte.  
„Sie geben ein hervorragendes Fotomodell ab, Herr Designer! Vielleicht sollten Sie eine zweite Karriere in Betracht ziehen. Ich würde gern öfter so eng mit Ihnen zusammenarbeiten“, flüsterte Uruha und Ruki glaubte einen leicht süffisanten Unterton darin zu vernehmen.  
Augenblicklich räusperte er sich, sah Uruha flüchtig in die Augen und spürte das heftige Ziehen in seinem Magen, ehe er tief einatmete und sich wieder Reita zuwandte.  
„So! Okay?“  
Ungläubig sah Reita die beiden an. Diese Szene, die sich gerade vor ihm abgespielt hatte, war ihm irgendwie seltsam vorgekommen. Das Verhalten des Models und auch Rukis Art in dessen Gegenwart zwar dem Anschein nach distanziert, doch hatten sie eben sehr vertraut miteinander gewirkt.  
Ruki verließ das Set wieder, damit es weiter gehen konnte. Mit jedem weiteren Foto rückten Reita und Uruha nun näher aneinander, bis sich das Model schließlich sogar bei dem Punk anlehnte: Mal cool, mal lässig, mal kokett, aber immer perfekt. In Ruki kochte die Aufregung hoch, er konnte spüren, dass diese Bilder besser werden würden, als er es sich je hatte vorstellen konnte. Diese beiden waren so anmutig zusammen, optisch wie geschaffen füreinander, der perfekte Kontrast. Uruha war elegant und edel, feminin und weich, Reita dagegen war cool, wirkte hart, rebellisch und wild. Am liebsten hätte sich Ruki für diese Entdeckung selbst auf die Schulter geklopft. Immer bewusster wurde ihm Reitas rauer Charm, der endlich ein neues Element zu seiner Mode hinzufügen konnte.  
„Wartet… Da fehlt etwas… Lasst mich nur kurz –“, unterbrach Ruki das Shooting plötzlich und eilte abermals auf die Models zu. Er blieb direkt vor Reita stehen, hob seine Hände und vergrub sie in dem blonden Schopf. Wüst wuschelte er durch das helle Haar und spürte dabei die ungeahnt seidige Struktur auf seiner Haut. Gezielt legte er einige Strähnen über die linke Gesichtshälfte und strich dabei flüchtig über die warme Haut von Stirn und Wange. Reitas Augen folgten jeder einzelnen seiner Bewegungen, was Ruki etwas unruhig werden ließ. Unbeabsichtigt trafen sich ihre Blicke für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, sodass er sich kurz erschrak und ungeschickt vom Blonden abließ.  
„Okay, das ist besser…“, murmelte Ruki, ehe er das Set wieder verließ. Sein Herz hämmerte unruhig in seiner Brust, die Wangen begannen leicht zu glühen. Ruki schob es auf die Kälte und wollte sich nicht eingestehen, dass die aufrichtigen, klaren Augen von Reita es waren, die ihn abermals so verwirrten.  
Erst spät in der Nacht war das letzte Bild geschossen. Das Team zeigte bereits erste Anzeichen von Müdigkeit, doch keiner hatte es zugeben wollen, denn nur das Ergebnis zählte. Die Kälte des Herbstes hatte inzwischen erbarmungslos zugeschlagen, sodass sich Uruha in eine Decke wickelte, während Reita sich an einem Becher Kaffee aufwärmte. Ruki hockte wie üblich vor dem Laptop und besah sich bereits die ersten Früchte ihrer Arbeit, ignorierte die niedrigen Temperaturen so gut es ging. Immer wieder nickte er zufrieden und markierte bereits erste Favoriten, als er plötzlich einen warmen Körper an seinem Rücken spürte.  
„Sie sehen zufrieden aus! Wie wäre es, wenn wir den Abend mit einem guten Essen ausklingen lassen würden? Ich bin unglaublich hungrig und ich glaube der kleine Frischling auch“, säuselte Uruha, hatte bewusst einen winzigen Abstand zwischen ihren beiden Körpern gelassen und doch konnte Ruki deutlich die Nähe spüren.  
„Na gut, überzeugt!“

Knapp eine Stunde später saßen sie zu dritt in einem Restaurant. Ruki bemühte sich darum gelassen zu wirken, doch weder Uruha noch Reitas Anwesendheit machten dies im Moment möglich, also orderte er bereits vor der Mahlzeit einen Drink. Die Auswirkungen von Alkohol auf nüchternen Magen ließen nicht lange auf sich warten und so begann sich Rukis Zunge zu lockern.  
„Das Shooting lief wirklich gut! Ich hatte ja geahnt, wie perfekt ihr zusammen aussehen würdet, aber das hat selbst meine Erwartungen übertroffen. Ich meine… Uruha ist Uruha, da kommt eh nichts ran… aber du hast mich echt überrascht!“, gestand Ruki und deutete dabei mit dem Finger auf Reita. „Du kannst so cool sein und so… so…“  
„Männlich“, warf Uruha ein und lächelte dabei kokett. Sein undurchsichtiger Blick ruhte einige Momente lang auf Reita, dann auf Ruki. Der Blonde schluckte kurz, konnte kaum glauben, dass er ein Kompliment von einem Model bekommen hatte, doch noch weniger, dass Ruki ihm eines gemacht hatte.  
„Ja, Uruha trifft es auf den Punkt! Mit deinen Haaren… stell dir mal vor, wie abgefahren das aussehen würde, wenn sie dir so nass ins Gesicht hängen…“, erklärte der Kleine und fuchtelte dabei etwas ungelenk mit der Hand vor Reitas Gesicht herum.  
„Das wäre die nächste Shooting-Stufe: Sexy!“, gluckste Uruha und machte Reita zunehmend verlegener.  
Was passierte hier gerade? Die gesamte Situation wirkte irgendwie surreal, denn Ruki rückte immer näher an ihn heran und Uruha wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde anzüglicher. Im nächsten Moment legte Ruki seine Hand auf Reitas Schulter, rutschte jedoch ab und landete halb auf seiner Brust.  
„Reita, es würde mir unglaublich helfen, wenn du mir künftig auch wieder zur Verfügung stehen würdest…“  
Nun konnte Uruha kaum mehr an sich halten, prustete los und brach schließlich in lautem Gelächter aus.  
„Ist dir klar, was du da zu ihm sagst, Ruki?“ Wieder wanderten die Augen des Models von dem einen zum anderen, verharrten dann auf dem Blonden und penetrierten ihn regelrecht mit seinem Blick. „Bei diesem Job geht es vor allem um Durchhaltevermögen. Und davon kann ich reichlich aufweisen... Wie steht es mit dir?“

„Geht es?“, fragte Uruha, während er Ruki half sich an der Hauswand abzustützen. Es war so kalt draußen, dass der Atem bereits kondensierte. Die drei hatten ihr Essen gerade beendet, da verlangten die Lungen des Models und des Designers nach frischem Teer.  
„… ich bin etwas angetrunken“, murmelte Ruki, wollte seine Zigaretten aus der Jackentasche ziehen, doch bemerkte, dass er sie im Restaurant auf dem Tisch hatte liegen lassen.  
„Dann sollte ich dich wohl gleich nach Hause bringen.“ Uruha schüttelte verspielt die Zigarettenschachtel in sein Hand, ehe Ruki danach griff und dessen Finger mit seinen einfing.  
„Bist du so besorgt um mich oder willst du nur eine Belohnung?“  
„Das eine schließt das andere ja nicht aus…“, säuselte Uruha mit tiefer Stimme, ehe er sich zu Ruki herunterbeugte, dessen Kinn anhob und ihn innig küsste. Die beiden wusste in diesem Moment nicht, dass sie einen unfreiwilligen Zuschauer hatten, der eigentlich nur nach deren Verbleibt Ausschau halten wollte. Reita konnte zuerst nicht recht glauben was er da sah, doch es ergab Sinn. Während der Arbeit gaben sie sich bewusst distanziert, damit niemand Verdacht schöpfen würde, aber die Anziehungskraft zwischen ihnen war groß und wenn sie im Verborgenen für sich waren, dann gaben sie dieser nach. Reita konnte diese Empfindungen durchaus nachvollziehen: Uruha war heiß und Ruki versprühte diesen seltsamen Charme eines Künstlers. Natürlich standen sie aufeinander. Erst jetzt bemerkte Reita, wie naiv seine Vorstellung war, dass Ruki hätte ihn interessant finden können. Verbittert presste der Blonde die Lippen aufeinander, ehe er wieder zurück ins Restaurant ging.  
Nach wenigen Minuten setzten sich auch Uruha und Ruki wieder zu ihm, doch Reita verabschiedete sich sogleich.  
„Ich muss morgen leider wieder früh raus um zu arbeiten. Vielen Dank für das Essen und den heutigen Tag“, sagte er hastig, griff nach seiner Lederjacke und verbeugte sich noch einmal, bevor er los eilte.  
Ruki war verwundert und tief in seinem Inneren sogar etwas betrübt, doch würde Uruha ihn gut ablenken.


	3. das Maßnehmen

Einige Tage später grübelte Ruki in seiner Wohnung über ein paar Entwürfe. Nachdem er die Fotos des letzten Shootings gesichtet hatte, war er wieder frisch motiviert. Die raue Industrielandschaft und Reitas punkiger Charm, hatten ihn so sehr fasziniert, dass er sich seine alten Mappen angesehen hatte. Früher hatte Ruki einen deutlich punkigeren Stil in seiner Mode verfolgt und Reita in seinen älteren Teilen zu sehen hatte ihn nun wieder auf den Geschmack gebracht. So recherchierte Ruki aktuelle Streetstyle-Trends, besserte einige seiner alten Skizzen aus und fertigte neue Entwürfe. Gekonnt verband er seinen reduzierten Stil mit den wilderen Elementen und hatte schon bald die Grundidee für eine neue Kollektion geschaffen. Im nächsten Schritt ging es an die ersten Rohschnitte und die Anpassung. Wenn er die neuen Teile auf Reita zuschneiden wollte, so brauchte er dringend seine Maße.  
Ruki kniete gerade auf dem Boden, einen Stift zwischen den Lippen, die Haare notdürftig zusammengeknotet, damit sie ihm bei der Arbeit nicht behinderten, als er wie vom Blitz getroffen hochfuhr.  
„Ich muss ihn anrufen!“  
Endlich hatte er mehr als nur einen guten Grund um Reita zu sehen. Hastig fischte er nach seinem Handy, ignorierte dabei vollkommen die Uhrzeit, welche ihm in großen Ziffern auf dem Display entgegen strahlte und 3:38 zeigte. Seine Finger zitterten leicht vor Aufregung, als er Reitas Kontakt auswählte und die Hörertaste betätigte. Das Freizeichen ertönte, doch dann tat sich eine Weile lang gar nichts. Schließlich ging die Mailbox an, doch Ruki hinterließ keine Nachricht. Stattdessen wählte er erneut die Nummer, wartete wieder ab und wiederholte dies noch ein drittes Mal, bis ihm eine völlig schlaftrunken Stimme antwortete.  
„Hmmmm…?“  
„Reita! Hast du morgen Zeit? Es ist wirklich wichtig!“, sagte Ruki gehetzt und ließ dem anderen keine Zeit zum Verarbeiten. „Ich habe neue Entwürfe gemacht und brauche dafür deine Maße. Es ist wirklich wichtig, denn sonst kann ich nicht weiter arbeiten –“  
„… w-was? ... Ru-Ruki…!? Eh… weißt du wie spät es ist…!? “ Reita schaffte es endlich ein paar sinnvolle Worte aneinander zu reihen.  
„Eh? Was hat das damit zu tun? Reita, es geht um die neue Kollektion! Komm morgen vorbei, ich schick dir meine Adresse.“  
Grummelnd senkte Reita das Handy, warf es zurück auf den Nachttisch und fiel wieder in die Kissen.  
Als sich der Blonde bis zum frühen Nachmittag immer noch nicht bei Ruki gemeldet hatte, wurde dieser ungeduldig. Er war sich sicher, dass er ihm die richtige Adresse genannt hatte, warum also war der andere noch nicht da? Mit dem Untergang der Sonne, sank auch Rukis Stimmung ins bodenlose. Er hasste es, wenn Leute nicht zu ihrem Wort standen, doch übersah dabei völlig, dass Reita eigentlich gar nicht direkt zugestimmt hatte. Auch nach einer weiteren Textnachricht, gab der Blonde kein Zeichen von sich, so war Ruki nun also gezwungen zu härteren Mitteln zu greifen.  
Am nächsten Tag begab er sich schon früh am Morgen zum Café in dem Reita arbeitete. Mit Mundschutz, Mütze und Sonnenbrille kauerte Ruki an einem der Tische und wartete darauf, dass der Blonde seine Schicht anfangen würde, die jedoch erst gegen Mittag begann. Ruki hatte unterdessen auf seinem iPad weiter gearbeitet um keine Minute seiner kostbaren Zeit zu vergeuden. Als Reita dann endlich an dessen Tisch kam, knurrte Ruki ihn leise an:  
„Hast du mich ernsthaft ignoriert?“  
„Shit! Ruki!? In der Verkleidung hab ich dich gar nicht erkannt… Was machst du hier?“, entfuhr es Reita verdutzt.  
Vorsichtig schob der Kleinere seine Sonnenbrille etwas von der Nase und schielte den anderen mit verengten Augen an. Erst jetzt sah Reita die tiefen, dunkelblauen Ringe auf dem fahlen Gesicht.  
„Ich hatte dich gebeten zu mir zu kommen, aber du hast mich ignoriert!“, zischte er.  
„… ich hab dich nicht ignoriert… Ich habe es vergessen…“ Das war leider nur die halbe Wahrheit, denn seitdem er Uruha und Ruki bei ihrem kleinen Techtelmechtel erwischt hatte, wollte er nicht mehr an den Kleineren denken. Das stellte sich jedoch als schwierig heraus, da Ruki in seinen Gedanken allgegenwärtig war und nun auch noch leibhaftig vor ihm hockte. Dabei gab der Kleinere allerdings ein miserables Bild ab, war müde und abgespannt. Wenn es nun Reitas Schuld war? Der Gedanke plagte ihn etwas und so gab Reita nach, obwohl es ihm etwas Unbehagen bereitete.  
„Wenn meine Schicht zu Ende ist…“  
„Ich warte!“, erwiderte Ruki harsch, rückte seine Sonnenbrille wieder zurecht und arbeitete dann weiter.  
Gegen Abend trafen sie in Rukis Wohnung ein. Sie war geräumig, minimalistisch und sehr stilvoll eingerichtet. Reita fühlte sich beinahe wie in einer dieser Edelwohnungen aus dem Fernsehen.  
„Mein Arbeitszimmer ist geradezu“, erklärte Ruki, legte seine Ledertasche im Wohnzimmer auf dem Sofa ab und ging in die Küche um zwei Gläser und eine Flasche Wasser zu holen. Reita wartete unterdessen im Arbeitszimmer. Dieser Raum war ganz anders, als die übrigen: Er war vollgestopft mit Dingen. Unzählige Bilder und Skizzen hingen an den Wänden, Bücher und Zeitschriften stapelten sich auf dem Boden und in den Regalen, Stoffe und Stoffreste baumelten aus Schubfächern, Papiere und Zettel lagen über dem Arbeitstisch verteilt. Hier befand sich also Rukis Kreativschmiede.  
Der Kleinere bot Reita ein Glas Wasser an, eher er damit begann ihm einige seiner Entwürfe vorzustellen, die er aufgrund des Shootings angefertigt hatte. Erwartungsvoll sah er den Punk immer wieder an und hoffte auf eine positive Reaktion, denn Reita war der erste, der diese neuen Zeichnungen sah. Der Blonde versuchte es so gut wie möglich zu verstecken, doch er fühlte sich unglaublich geschmeichelt. Immerhin war es Ruki der aufgrund von Reitas Stil neue Kleidung entworfen hatte und nun wollte, dass dieser sie auch trug. Gerade noch eingelullt vom Gefühl der Wertschätzung, holte Ruki ihn jedoch mit seinem harschen Befehlston wieder zurück in die Realität:  
„Okay, zieh dich aus!“ Reita sah ihn völlig perplex an. „Na los!“  
Ruki begann in einer Schublade zu kramen. „Jetzt schau nicht so! Ich muss deine Maße nehmen!“  
„Ist dir eigentlich klar, was du da manchmal so von dir gibst?“, blaffte Reita zurück und zog etwas zögerlich sein Shirt über den Kopf. „Ist ja kein Wunder, dass man dich nur missversteht.“  
Kaum merklich weiteten sich Rukis Augen etwas, als er die blasse Brust des Blonden erblickte, auf welcher der Brustkorb weiche Schatten warf. Zarte, aber durchaus sichtbare Muskeln zeichneten sich auf dem Bauch ab und endeten knapp auf Höhe der Beckenknochen. Dieser Anblick war überaus delikat.  
„… uhm… die Hose auch…“, wies Ruki nun auffallend weniger autoritär an.  
Reita hielt für einen Moment inne, doch dann löste er seinen Gürtel, öffnete den Reißverschluss seiner Jeans und stieg aus ihr heraus. Augenblicklich wurde Rukis Mund trockener und er musste unweigerlich hart schlucken. Der Punk trug nur eine enge schwarze Shorts, die mehr offenbarte, als verdeckte. Sofort spürte Ruki, wie ihm wärmer wurde und ein seichtes Kribbeln durch seinen Bauch jagte. Mit unruhigen Händen griff er nach dem Bandmaß und ging auf Reita zu. Als er anfing ihn abzumessen, streiften seine kühlen Hände immer wieder Reitas erhitzte Haut, was diesem gelegentlich ein leises Zischen entlockte.  
„Kalt!“, beklagte er sich, was Ruki nur mit einem knappen „ja, sorry…“ abtat, welches nach einer Mischung aus Trotz und Verlegenheit klang.  
Sorgfältig maß er jeden Zentimeter ab, ging dann langsam vor Reita in die Knie um ebenso dessen Beinlänge zu nehmen. Sein Atem wurde unstetiger, sein Herzschlag beschleunigte etwas, obwohl er sich zur Ruhe zwingen wollte. Er wagte es in diesem Moment auch nicht dem anderen ins Gesicht zu sehen, denn seine geröteten Wangen würden sofort verraten, woran er gerade dachte. Auch für Reita stellte diese Situation eine wahre Zerreißprobe dar. Den Kleinen so vor sich hocken zu haben, auf dessen hellen Schopf herabzublicken, zu sehen, wie er konzentriert die vollen Lippen aufeinander presste, während dessen weiche Finger über seinen Oberschenkel strichen, war skandalös. In Reitas Kopf spielten sich die wildesten Szenen ab. Einige waren so obszön, dass er vor sich selbst erschrak. Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals, pochte so laut, dass er glaubte, dass Ruki es hören müsste.  
Als er das letzte Maß genommen hatte, sah er zu Reita auf und bemerkte, dass dessen Gesicht so rot war, wie sein eigenes.  
„Eeeeeeh!? An was denkst du!?“, entfuhr es Ruki lautstark.  
„Was!? Wieso ich? An was denkst du denn!?“, blaffte Reita zurück.  
Ruki knurrte gereizt, starrte für einige Sekunden auf Reitas Mitte und schnaubte wütend: „GAR NICHTS!!!“  
„Starr da nicht so hin!“, keifte Reita, angelte kopflos nach seinem Shirt und seiner Jeans und stolperte ins Badezimmer um sich wieder anzuziehen.  
Ruki hockte noch immer am Boden, die Hände auf die Knie gestützt und starrte brodelnd vor sich hin. Seine Wangen glühten vor Schamgefühl, denn für einen Moment war er in seinen Gedanken gegenüber Reita schwach geworden. Er hatte sich Dinge ausgemalt, die überaus pikant waren. Mit der Hand fuhr er sich über das Gesicht, seufzte schwer und schüttelte den Kopf. Warum verwirrte dieser Punk ihn nur immer so sehr? Wie schaffte er es ihn so dermaßen aus der Fassung zu bringen?  
Zur selben Zeit im Badezimmer war Reita ebenso durcheinander. Die flüchtigen Berührungen des Kleineren prickelten noch immer auf seiner Haut, hatten einen Schwarm von Schmetterlingen in seinem Bauch aufgescheucht, der sich nicht mehr beruhigen wollte. Warum hatte Ruki so dunkle Wangen, wenn er doch mit Uruha zusammen war? Sollte das bedeuten, dass diese Nähe etwas in ihm auslöste?  
„Shit…!“, fluchte Reita leise, denn irgendwie hatte es sich gut angefühlt, doch befürchtete er, nicht noch einmal in eine solch intime Situation mit Ruki zu geraten.  
Er spritzte sich etwas Wasser ins Gesicht um sich ein wenig abzukühlen, rieb sich mit der Hand über den Nacken und zog sich dann wieder an. Leise kehrte er ins Arbeitszimmer zurück, wo Ruki bereits an seinem Schreibtisch saß und etwas auf den Papieren herumkritzelte.  
„Ich geh dann jetzt besser…“  
„Nein!“, unterbrach Ruki den Blonden, als dieser sich gerade davon stehlen wollte. Er wandte den Kopf nur halb zu ihm um und bedeutete ihm mit einer Handbewegung zu ihm zu kommen. Skeptisch zog Reita eine Braue hoch und näherte sich vorsichtig. Ob er ihm jetzt eine scheuern würde?  
„Ich brauch mal deine Meinung zu dem hier…“ Ruki deutete auf ein paar Entwürfe und wies explizit auf besondere Details hin. „Denkst du das könnte zu viel sein? Also… würdest du sowas tragen?“  
Reita war verblüfft von der plötzlichen Professionalität, die der Kleinere zeigte. Er hatte schon beim Shooting gemerkt, wie schnell Ruki zwischen seiner Arbeitspersönlichkeit und seinem privaten Charakter wechseln konnte. Auch jetzt ließ er sich nichts von dem vorangegangen Zwischenfall anmerken und gab sich wieder sachlich, aber auch distanziert. Er war oft kaum zu durchschauen, was Reita allmählich frustrierte. In ihm hingegen tobte noch immer ein Sturm aus Gefühlen, den er nicht so leicht bändigen konnte.  
Ruki breitete seine Entwürfe auf dem Boden des Arbeitszimmers aus, hockte sich davor und bedeutete Reita mit einem Zupfen an dessen Jeans, dass er sich zu ihm setzen sollte.  
„Also, was denkst du?“  
So gingen sie noch die halbe Nacht Rukis Arbeiten durch. Ab und zu erklärte der Kleinere, seine Entwürfe oder machte Ausführungen über seine Ideen. Reita war beeindruckt mit welcher Hingabe und welchem Eifer der andere an seinem Traum arbeitete. Seine Augen strahlten richtig, wenn Reita sagte, dass ihm etwas gefiel oder wie cool er ein Detail fand. Doch erkannte der Punk auch den Tribut dieser Leidenschaft: Ruki wirkte ausgemergelt, seine Haut war fahl, seine Augenringe so tief und dunkel, wie Krater.  
Sie hockten noch einige Zeit zusammen, bis Reita irgendwann auffiel, wie Ruki in sich zusammensackte. Langsam sank er zur Seite und schein über seinen eigenen Entwürfen eingeschlafen zu sein. Ein flüchtiger Blick auf die Uhr verriet Reita, dass es bereits kurz vor 2 Uhr war. Höchste Zeit selbst nach Hause zu gehen. Jedoch konnte er Ruki unmöglich sich selbst überlassen. Hier auf dem Boden würde er sich sicher noch eine Erkältung einfangen. Also versuchte er den Kleineren zu wecken, doch nichts wollte helfen.  
„Ist das denn möglich!? Wie kann man so schnell so tief schlafen?“, murrte Reita und versuchte abermals Ruki wach zu bekommen; vergebens. Ihm blieb also nur eine Möglichkeit: Er musste ihn in sein Bett bringen.  
Zuerst kreiste der Punk einige Male um Ruki herum, überlegte, wie und wo er ihn am besten anpackte, um ihn in dessen Schlafzimmer zu verfrachten. Schlussendlich kniete sich Reita vor den Kleineren und schob langsam seine Hände unter dessen schlafenden Körper. Zum Glück trainierte er gelegentlich, so würde sich die Anstrengung im Fitnessstudio wenigstens auszahlen. Behutsam hob er Ruki hoch, war erstaunt über dessen geringes Gewicht und trug ihn langsam ins Schlafzimmer. Etwas unbeholfen legte er ihn auf dem Bett wieder ab, pustete leicht aufgrund der Anstrengung. Reitas Blick schweifte nachdenklich über den ruhenden Körper, wanderte über die schmale, regelrecht zerbrechlich wirkende Statur und blieb letztendlich an dem Gesicht haften. Umso länger er Ruki betrachtete, desto bewusster wurden ihm die winzigen Details. Er hatte unter dem linken Auge und am Kinn ein kleines Muttermal, seine Wimpern waren ungewöhnlich lang, die Brauen gepflegt und seine Lippen voll. Reitas Brust verengte sich unangenehm, als ihm bewusst wurde, wie schön er Ruki fand und doch keine Chance bei ihm hatte. Ein schwermütiges Seufzen entwich ihm, dann zog er die Decke über den Schlafenden und verließ die Wohnung.

Am nächsten Morgen fand Ruki sich in seinem Bett wieder und war irritiert. Er fragte sich, ob er einen Filmriss erlitten hatte, denn zuletzt erinnerte er sich nur noch daran, wie er mit Reita auf dem Boden seines Arbeitszimmers gehockt und über die Entwürfe gegrübelt hatte. Wie war er also in sein Bett gekommen? Hatte er etwa…?  
Panisch riss Ruki plötzlich die Bettdecke von sich, starrte an seinem Körper hinab nur um erleichtert festzustellen, dass er noch alle Kleider am Leib trug. Doch noch immer war ihm nicht klar, wie er in seinem Bett gelandet war. Eilig tapste er ins Arbeitszimmer, fischte nach seinem Handy und sendete Reita eine Nachricht.  
„Warst du das?“, fragt er unverblümt, doch wie auch beim letzten Mal bekam Ruki keine Antwort. Er versuchte sich auf seine Arbeit zu konzentrieren, doch ertappte sich dabei, wie er immer mal wieder darüber nachgrübelte, ob Reita vielleicht etwas gegen ihn hatte.  
Auch an den Folgetagen ließ der Punk nichts von sich hören, was Ruki merklich enttäuschte und mit jedem weiteren Tag sogar frustrierte. Von Uruha bekam er ebenso nie private Nachrichten, doch das störte ihn seltsamerweise nicht. In den wenigen Mails, die sie austauschten, ging es immer nur um geschäftliche Dinge. Wenn sie sich dann trafen bestritten sie nach getaner Arbeit ihr kleines gemeinsames Abenteuer und gingen dann wieder getrennte Wege. Es war so einfach mit ihm und so kompliziert mit dem anderen.

Nach einem Monat tauchte Ruki wieder in dem kleinen Café auf und hoffte dort Reita anzutreffen. Tatsächlich hatte der Punk gerade Schicht und so nahm Ruki an einem der Tische Platz und folgte dem anderen so lange mit seinem Blick, bis Reita es nicht mehr aushielt und sich schließlich zu ihm wagte.  
„Warum starrst du mich die ganze Zeit an? ... wie ein Verrückter! Das ist voll creepy!“, maulte er.  
Ruki rümpfte abfällig die Nase, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und deutete mit einem Kopfnicken auf den Stuhl, der sich ihm gegenüber befand.  
„Ich kann jetzt keine Pause machen“, knurrte der Punk.  
„Setz dich!“, befahl Ruki harsch, sodass Reita besser Platz nahm um eine Szene zu vermeiden. „Unter dem Tisch!“  
Zuerst verstand der Blonde nicht, was der andere von ihm wollte, bis er endlich doch den Kopf senkte und vor Rukis Füßen eine Tüte stehen sah. Neugierig griff er danach und holte sie unter dem Tisch hervor.  
„Was ist das?“  
„Schau doch nach“, erwiderte Ruki ungerührt.  
Reita linste interessiert hinein, doch erkannte nur einen Haufen Stoff und ein paar Lederapplikationen. Behutsam griff er in die Tüte, holte den Stoff heraus und verstand endlich, dass dies eine von Rukis Arbeiten war, über deren Entwurf sie noch vor einiger Zeit gemeinsam gesessen hatten. Dem Punk übergingen fast die Augen vor Erstaunen.  
„E-es ist fertig!?“, stammelte er ehrfürchtig.  
„Trag es nachher. Ich komme wieder, wenn deine Schicht vorbei ist.“ Ruki erhob sich von seinem Stuhl, nahm seine schwarzen Ledertasche und verließ das Café wieder, während Reita ihm verdutzt hinterher sah.  
Am späten Nachmittag, zum Schichtwechsel, wartete Ruki wie angekündigt vor dem Café. Als Reita vor die Tür trat, erkannte der Kleinere sofort, dass er das neue Outfit trug. In diesem Moment füllte sich seine Brust mit einem warmen, kribbelnden Gefühl, welches man wohl am besten mit Stolz und Freude beschreiben konnte. Reita hingegen fühlte sich zutiefst geehrt, denn er war der erste, der eine von Rukis neuen Kreationen tragen durfte. Er fühlte sich wie in einem Designerteil. Noch nie hatte Kleidung bei ihm so passgenau gesessen.  
„Perfekt…“, murmelte Ruki und begann zu lächeln. „Komm mit!“  
Reita war für einen Augenblick verwirrt, doch folgte dem Kleineren dann durch die Straßen. Zum ersten Mal bemerkte der Punk die Blicke der Leute, welche Ruki und auch ihn fixierten. Was sie wohl dachten, wenn sie sie zusammen sahen?  
Nach einigen Minuten Fußmarsch kamen sie an einer Straßenbrücke an. Die Eisenträger waren bereits von den Zeichen der Zeit gezeichnet und mit einigen Graffiti besprüht. Ruki stellte seine Tasche ab und holte eine Spiegelreflexkamera heraus.  
„Echt jetzt?“ Reita sah ihn fragend an.  
„Ja! Ich will wissen, wie das Outfit auf Fotos wirkt“  
„Und… du fotografierst?“  
„Was dagegen?“, knurrte Ruki missbilligend, woraufhin Reita nur beschwichtigend die Hände hob, ehe er sich vor einem Brückenpfeiler positionierte. Zwar hatte der Kleinere nicht die professionelle Ausbildung eines Fotografen, doch er wusste durchaus, in welchem Winkel und Licht er Reita fotografieren musste. Zudem hatte es seinen ganz eigenen Charm, wenn die Bilder dieses Mal nicht so poliert und perfekt wirkten, sondern ebenso rebellisch, wie das Model.  
Ruki machte unzählige Fotos, mal Fullbody-Shots vom gesamten Outfit, mal Closeup-Aufnahmen von einzelnen Details. Irgendwann nahm er sogar ein paar Bilder von Reitas Gesicht auf, was dieser am Anfang gar nicht mitbekam. Erst als Ruki immer näher mit der Kamera kam, bemerkte der Punk dessen Fokus und wurde etwas verlegen. Mit jedem Bild entdeckte er eine weitere Facette von Reitas Gesicht, doch vor allem die Augen hatten es ihn angetan. Schon beim ersten Shooting waren sie ihm aufgefallen und faszinierten ihn aufs Neue. Doch dann bemerkte er plötzlich eine weitere Besonderheit: Eine winzige, helle Narbe, die sich quer über den Nasenrücken zog. Sie unterstützte den verwegenen Charm von Reita.  
„Okay… Da sind echt n paar coole Aufnahmen dabei, danke!“, erklärte Ruki und wollte gerade die Kamera wieder einpacken, als ihm Reita diese aus der Hand nahm.  
„Wo muss ich drauf drücken?“, fragte er.  
„Was? ... stell sie auf AT und dann musst du nur auf den Auslöser – Aber was soll das?“ Ruki war irritiert, als Reita durch den Sucher blickte und Bilder vom Kleineren schoss. „Ach komm, das ist doch Unsinn!“  
Reita jedoch grinste nur vielsagend, fokussierte weiterhin Ruki und machte abermals Aufnahmen von ihm. Zu guter Letzt stellte sich Reita dicht neben den Kleineren, drehte die Kamera und richtete das Objektiv auf sich und Ruki.  
„Was wird das?“  
„Na ist doch unfair, wenn immer nur die Models, aber nie der Meister zu sehen ist!“, erwiderte Reita grinsend und betätigte mehrmals den Auslöser um das beste Selfie aufzunehmen. 


	4. die Party

Gedankenversunken starrte Ruki auf sein Handy. Vom Display leuchtete ihn eines der Bilder entgegen, dass Reita von ihnen beiden geschossen hatte. Auf seinem eigenen Gesicht hatte er ein leichtes Lächeln erkannt, welches er für gewöhnlich eher selten einer Kamera zeigte. Wie hatte ihn Reita überhaupt dazu überreden können, solche Fotos mit ihm aufzunehmen? Selbst wenn der Punk meist eher planlos wirkte, so hatte er diesmal genau gewusst, was er tun musste um Ruki zu überzeugen.  
Amüsiert und zugleich fassungslos schüttelte er den Kopf, als plötzlich das Mailsymbol auf dem Bildschirm aufpoppte: Eine Einladung zur diesjährigen Halloweenfeier der Streetfashion-Szene. Abfällig rümpfte er die Nase. Diese Party würde genauso ablaufen, wie die vorangegangenen: Es ging nur darum zu sehen und gesehen zu werden. Wer hatte das modischste und teuerste Outfit, wer die heißeste Begleitung und wer das meiste Geld. Ruki verabscheute diese Oberflächlichkeiten zutiefst, doch würde es leider seinem Geschäft schaden, wenn er nicht erscheinen würde. Man schloss durchaus auch wichtige Bekanntschaften auf diesen Events und konnte vielleicht den einen oder anderen Auftrag bekommen.  
„… eine Begleitung… ich darf eine Begleitung mitbringen …“, fiel es ihm ein. So zögerte er nicht lange und sendete Reita eine Nachricht:  
„Nächste Woche Freitag begleitest du mich auf eine Halloween Party. Die Adresse schick ich dir gleich. 8.00 Uhr – sei pünktlich! Kostüm ist Pflicht!“  
Ruki arbeitete schob seit einigen Monaten an einem besonderen Outfit für welches es nun endlich den richtigen Anlass gab es zu tragen: Es war eine pechschwarze Robe wie für einen dunklen Priester, welche einen klassischen, japanischen Schnitt hatte, aber mit stilvollen Details verziert war. Passend zu dem Kostüm hatte sich Ruki die Haare nachtschwarz färben und zusätzlich verlängern lassen, sodass er sie zu einem eindrucksvollen Pferdeschwanz zusammenbinden konnte.

Am Abend der Halloween-Party war Reita überpünktlich am vereinbarten Treffpunkt, denn er hatte Ruki nicht verärgern wollen. Jedoch wartete er ausgerechnet deshalb umso länger auf den anderen. Während er die vorbeifahrenden Autos beobachtete, ging er in Gedanken noch einmal den gestrigen Tag durch. Als er gerade das Café betreten hatte um seine Schicht anzutreten, begrüßten ihn seine Kollegen mit einem breiten Grinsen auf den Gesichtern.  
„Hast du ne neue Verehrerin?“, fragte die eine, doch ein anderer fuhr krakeelend dazwischen. „Wohl eher n Sugar-Daddy!“  
Reita war verwirrt, ahnte aber dass es um Ruki gehen musste.   
„Wovon sprecht ihr?“, fragte er und zog skeptisch die Brauen zusammen. Der Postbote hatte am Morgen ein großes Paket zugestellt, welches ein handgemachtes Kostüm enthielt. Ruki musste es extra für ihn angefertigt haben. Vermutlich hatte er wieder einmal nächtelang auf Kosten seines Schlafes daran gearbeitet nur um es pünktlich abzuliefern. Deutlich hatte Reita das aufgeregte Kribbeln in seinem Bauch und zugleich den schmerzlichen Krampf in seiner Brust gespürt, als er das kleine Kunstwerk in den Händen hielt.   
„Diese Typen haben doch keine Ahnung, was das für Ruki bedeutet… “, dachte er zähneknirschend. „… und für mich…“

Erst zwanzig Minuten später stieg Ruki endlich aus seinem Taxi aus. Zuerst hatte Reita den Kleineren nicht einmal erkannt, dann jedoch übergingen ihm beinahe die Augen vor Erstaunen, sodass er kein Wort heraus bekam.   
„Oh, du… siehst wirklich verrückt aus!“, stattdessen kommentierte Ruki das blutige Kostüm des anderen um die Stille zu überbrücken. Reita sah aus, wie ein wahnsinniger Schläger, mit Maske und wildem Haar – rau und ungestüm, wie immer. Ein mit Stacheldraht besetzter Baseballschläger gab dem Outfit seinen letzten Schliff. „Dann … mischen wir uns mal unters Folk“, seufzte Ruki wenig elanvoll und bedeutete dem anderen ihm zu folgen. Kaum waren sie durch die Eingangstür eines großen Gebäudes getreten, begrüßte man sie mit einem Drink in der Lobby und lotste sie in den geschmückten Hauptsaal, wo es vor dem offiziellen Start noch eine kleine Ansprache gab. Da diese jedoch den Unterhaltungswert eines abgetragenen Turnschuh hatte, wandte sich Ruki desinteressiert ab und versuchte stattdessen ein ihm bekanntes Gesicht zu erspähen.   
„Suchtet Ihr nach mir, Prinzessin?“, murmelte eine tiefe, warme Stimme nahe seinem Ohr. Dunkle, mit Federn besetzte Locken umrahmten kunstvoll feine Gesichtszüge, die nur zu einer Person gehören konnten: Uruha. Sein Körper war in schwarzes Leder geschnürt, welches an unzähligen Stellen mit weiteren Federn besetzt war und ihn so perfekt in Szene setzte, als wäre er die fleischgewordene Sünde.   
„Priesterin, nicht Prinzessin!“, verbesserte ihn Reita, nur um sich zwischen die beiden zu drängen und den Abstand zwischen dem Model und dem Designer zu vergrößern. Ruki jedoch zeigte sich wenig begeistert was vor allem von einer Tatsache herrührte: Keiner der beiden erkannte sein Kostüm.  
„PRIESTER! ... Idioten…“, knurrte er verstimmt, nur um sie dann einfach stehen zu lassen und auf die Bar zu zusteuern.  
Schon jetzt verhagelte die Anwesendheit der Leute Ruki die Stimmung. Die meisten Gesprächsfetzten, die er aufschnappte, waren Lästereien und handelten entweder von Missgunst, Neid oder Intrigen. Aus diesem Grund wollte er sich lieber etwas betäuben und orderte sogleich drei Drinks.  
Reita und Uruha stießen nur wenige Momente später zu ihm, sodass er gleich die Getränke weiterreichen konnte.   
„Trinken wir, anders lässt sich diese Scharade hier eh nicht ertragen!“  
Der Abend schritt allmählich vorran und Ruki spürte bereits die ersten Auswirkungen des Alkohol, wenn auch nur schwach. Er hatte sich einfach nur etwas lockerer machen wollen. Uruha zog ihn irgendwann mit sich auf die Tanzfläche, was er gefällig über sich ergehen ließ um sich vom Takt der Musik leiten zu lassen. Der Beat dröhnte durch seine Gliedmaßen, setzte seine Beine langsam in Bewegung und versetzte seinen Körper in Schwingungen. Genüsslich schloss er die Augen, badete regelrecht im Klang, um für einen Augenblick zu vergessen, was um ihn herum geschah.   
Einen Moment später spürte er Hände an seiner Hüfte. Blitzschnell schlug er die Lider auf und erschrak, als er Reita vor sich sah. Hektisch sah er an sich hinab und bemerkte, dass er es war, der ihn eng an sich zog und das Gesicht in seiner Halsbeuge vergrub. Binnen Sekunden jagte Rukis Herzfrequenz in die Höhe und seine Atmung beschleunigte.  
„R-Reita …!?“, stolperte es ihm über die Lippen, doch seine Stimme wurde einfach vom Rauschen der Musik geschluckt. Die blonden Haare kitzelten auf seiner Haut, hinterließen ein süßes Prickeln, Hände wanderten seine Hüften hinab, schoben sich gefühlvoll über sein Gesäß und seine Schenkel. Zeitlupenartig drehte Reita seinen Kopf. Sein Mund streiften Rukis Hals, berührten den Kiefer, dann die Wange und erreichten den Mundwinkel. Hin und her gerissen vom Moment, überbrückte Ruki die letzten Zentimeter und empfing Reitas Lippen. Zuerst war ihr Kuss träge und etwas schwerfällig, doch er gewann mit jeder Sekunde an Intensität, wurde ausladender und fordernder. Endlich teilte Ruki seine Lippen und gewährte dem anderen Einlass. Heiß schoss Reitas Zunge in seinen Mund, erkundete ihn gierig und entlockte Ruki ein kehliges Seufzen. Dem Kleineren wurde schwindlig von den tausend Empfindungen, die plötzlich auf ihn einbrachen. Er hatte nicht gedacht, dass Reita so zielstrebig und direkt sein konnte, doch spürte, wie sehr ihn das erregte. Zusätzlich kneteten sich Reitas Hände sinnlich in seinen Po, machten es für Ruki fast unmöglich noch einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.  
Erst als der Kleinere wieder nach Luft schnappen konnte, begriff er, was gerade passierte. Ruckartig presste er seine Hände gegen Reitas Brust und drückte ihn zurück.   
„REITA!?“, entfuhr es ihm atemlos und versuchte den Blick des anderen einzufangen, doch dieser war kaum zu bändigen, drückte sich abermals an Rukis Körper, vergrub seine Hände in den schwarzen Haaren und begann an dessen Hals zu nippen. Dem Kleineren fiel es unglaublich schwer noch rational zu bleiben, doch hatte er das Gefühl, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Schließlich fixierte er das Gesicht des Punks mit seinen Händen und zwang diesen ihn anzusehen. Sofort erkannte Ruki die unnatürlich geweiteten Pupillen.   
„Shit!!!“, zischte er. „Reita, was hast du getrunken? Hast du was von jemanden angenommen?“ Unruhig sah sich Ruki um, hoffte jemanden zu sehen, der sich verdächtig verhielt, doch blieb erfolglos. Wieder versuchte Reita sich an ihn zu drängen, doch diesmal blieb Ruki standhaft.   
„Okay, du musst definitiv hier raus!“, stellte er kritisch fest, verhakte seine Finger mit denen des anderen und bahnte sich einen Weg durch die tanzende Masse. Nach wenigen Metern stieß er mit Uruha zusammen, der ihn zuerst verwirrt ansah, dann jedoch wissentlich grinste.   
„Ihr geht schon?“, fragte er, wobei ein anstößiger Unterton in seiner Stimme mitschwang.   
„Ja, der Abend ist gelaufen …“, schnaubte Ruki deutlich weniger amüsiert und stürzte mit Reita zum Ausgang. Die eisige Nachtluft schlug ihnen hart entgegen, half jedoch nicht dabei den Punk wieder zu besinnen. Zum Glück warteten bereits Taxen vor dem Gebäude, sodass es Ruki ein Leichtes sein würde den anderen von hier weg zu bringen. Mit Kraft drängte er Reita auf die Rückbank, nahm dann neben ihm Platz und wies den Fahrer an loszufahren. In diesem Zustand hatte er ihn unter keinen Umständen allein lassen können, es war klar, dass Reita unter Drogen stand. Irgendjemand musst ihm etwas untergemischt haben. Ruki kannte die Leute dieses Gewerbes. Viele waren auf schnellen Spaß aus, putschten sich gern mit Rauschgiften auf und hurten mit jedem herum. Anscheinend hatten sie in Reita ein leichtes Ziel gesehen. Man konnte beinahe von Glück reden, dass der Punk stattdessen zielgerichtet auf Ruki zugesteuert war und ihn angemacht hatte und nicht jemand wildfremden. Wer wusste in wessen Hände er sonst geraten wäre.  
Noch immer zeigte sich Reita überaus anhänglich, schob seine Hand über Rukis Oberschenkel zu dessen Mitte hin und vergrub abermals sein Gesicht in dessen Halsbeuge um an seiner Haut zu saugen. Ruki erzitterte, sog scharf die Luft ein, zögerte kurz um den Moment auszukosten, bis ihm wieder bewusst wurde, dass es falsch. Hart umfasste er Reitas Hand um sie an Ort und Stelle fest zu pinnen.  
Kurze Zeit später trafen sie in Rukis Wohnung ein. Dort schob der Kleinere gezielt den Punk in sein Schlafzimmer und stieß ihn mit Schwung auf sein Bett.   
„Da bleibst du jetzt, kapiert!? Und kein Getouche und Gefummel mehr!“, sagte er streng, ehe er in die Küche eilte um ein Glas und eine große Flasche Wasser zu holen. Morgen würde Reita ausgenüchtert sein und eine Menge Wasser brauchen, doch zuvor würde er diese Nacht überstehen müssen. Ruki stellte das befüllte Wasserglas auf den Nachttisch, dann warf er dem Punk auf seinem Bett einen kritischen Blick zu. Ein Stechen durchzuckte plötzlich seine Brust, denn unter anderen Umständen hätte ihm dieser Anblick sehr gefallen. Betreten hockte sich Ruki vor das Bett und senkte den Blick.   
„Es tut mir leid… Ich hätte besser auf dich achten sollen… dann wäre das nie passiert… Die hätten sonst was mit dir machen können und ich… ich…“, flüsterte Ruki gequält und spürte, wie seine Augen anfingen zu brennen. Sein Körper gab dem Druck der vergangenen Stunde endlich nach und begann haltlos zu zittern. Nicht nur, dass er sich Vorwürfe machte, was Reita alles hätte passieren können, sondern auch wie sehr er sich in dessen Armen hatte gehen lassen. Für eine kurze Zeit hatte er sich eingebildet, dass Reita wirklich etwas für ihn empfand und war einfach überwältigt von diesem Gedanken gewesen.  
Urplötzlich hob eine Hand sein Kinn an, bevor sich Reitas Lippen auf Rukis legten. Ruki war so benommen, dass er kaum reagierte, ehe er seine Lider hart zusammen drückte und den anderen schweren Herzens von sich schob.   
„N… n-nein… nein, das ist nicht… Bitte hör auf…!“, murmelte er matt, schob sich rückwärts über den Boden und von Reita weg. Einige Minuten lang starrten sie einander nur schweigend an. Der Punk schien ruhiger zu werden, da die Wirkung der Droge wohl endlich anfing nachzulassen. Vorsichtig erhob sich der Kleinere wieder, verzog sich in sein Badezimmer um sich umzuziehen und kehrte dann zurück. Reita schien inzwischen eingeschlafen zu sein. Seine Kleidung lag verstreut neben dem Bett auf dem Boden. Nachdenklich fuhr sich Ruki mit der Hand über Stirn. Es war seine Schuld, was passiert war. Vielleicht war es besser dem anderen nichts von alledem zu erzählen. Mit diesem Entschluss kroch er unter die Bettdecke und wandte Reita den Rücken zu.  
Auf einmal regte sich der Körper hinter ihm wieder, rückte näher an ihn heran und legte sogar die Arme um ihn. Ruki erstarrte, hielt erschrocken den Atem an.  
„… so… weich…“, murmelte der Punk schlaftrunken, sog tief die Luft ein, sodass es in Rukis Nacken zog. „… so gut… dieser Duft…“ Augenblicklich fingen Rukis Wangen an zu glühen. „… so warm…“ Reita hielt ihn eng umschlungen und ließ nicht mehr von ihm ab.


	5. der Prinz

Erste Sonnenstrahlen fielen durch einen Spalt zwischen den dichten Vorhängen hindurch und zeugten vom Anbruch eines neuen Tages. Noch regte sich nichts im Schlafzimmer, alles lag ruhig. Allmählich wurde Ruki wacher, öffnete träge seine Augen. Sein Körper fühlte sich unbeweglich und schwer an, doch füllte sich langsam mit Leben.   
Plötzlich vernahm er ein leises Seufzen direkt hinter sich. Die Hand, welche die ganze Nacht auf seinem Bauch geruht hatte und sich nun bewegte, bemerkte er erst jetzt. Sie wanderte tiefer und tiefer, strich über den Bund seiner Shorts. Inständig hoffte der Kleinere, dass Reita entweder sofort und vorerst besser nicht aufwachte. Doch es sollte ganz anders kommen: Die Hand legte sich wieder auf Rukis Bauch, ehe sich der warme Körper hinter ihm fest an seinen drückte. Kein Blatt passte mehr zwischen sie. Die blonden Haare kitzelten seinen Nacken, die Nasenspitze streifte seinen Haut und sog ihren Duft tief ein. Ein kehliges, wohliges Seufzen rollte über Reitas Lippen und brachte Rukis Körper zum Beben. Im nächsten Moment spürte der Kleinere etwas, dass ihm sofort die Hitze in die Wangen jagte. Reitas kleiner Freund drückte vorwitzig gegen seinen Hintern, während der größere Reita erneut angetan in Rukis Ohr seufzte.  
„Was… träumt er gerade!?“, schoss es dem Kleineren peinlich berührt durch den Kopf. „… von WEM träumt er gerade!?“  
Als sich plötzlich Reitas Hüfte zu bewegen begann, hielt Ruki es nicht mehr aus. Mit einem lauten Aufschrei stieß er den Blonden von sich, den er so abrupt aus den Schlaf riss. Seine Augen verengten sich zu schmalen Schlitzen und fixierten den Punk mit strafendem Blick. Wie der einer Raubkatze, die gleich zum Sprung ansetzen würde, war seines Körper bis in den kleinsten Muskel angespannt.   
„… duuuuu wagst es…“, knurrte Ruki dunkel, während Reita ihn völlig perplex anstarrte.  
„E-eh… eh… eh… R-Ruki…? Du… ich…“, stammelte er, sah sich hektisch um damit er ausmachen konnte, wo er sich befand. Schaute dann entsetzt an sich hinab und begriff, dass er fast nackt war und zu allem Überfluss einen Stehen hatte.   
„R-Ruki… ich...“ Abwehrend hob er eine Hand, sah den anderen mit einer Mischung aus Panik und Reue an. „Wir… wir haben nicht… o-oder!? A-also… ich… du… wir… Scheisse… wir haben nicht wirklich…“  
Umso mehr der Blonde stammelte, desto wütender grollte Ruki.   
„KLAPPE!!!“, fauchte er, griff sein Kissen und knallte es Reita voller Wucht ins Gesicht. Den Punk riss es beinahe zu Boden. „RAUS AUS MEINEM BETT!!!“  
Mit einer weiteren halben Umdrehung fand sich der Blonde auf dem harten, kalten Holzboden wieder, sah orientierungslos auf und blickte in zwei finstere Schlitze. Von oben herab starrte Ruki ihn an und wirkte dabei so bedrohlich, dass er glaubte sein letztes Stündchen hätte geschlagen.  
„Es… es tut mir… es tut mir leid… bitte…“, stotterte Reita.   
Mit einem abfälligen Schnauben wandte sich Ruki ab, erhob sich vom Bett und stapfte nur mit Shorts bekleidet Richtung Badezimmer.  
Vollkommen verdattert sah Reita ihm nach. In seinem Kopf herrschte ein heilloses Durcheinander. Er war nicht in der Lage auch nur einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Zu viele Eindrücke und zu viele Empfinden wirbelten durch seinen Kopf. Doch das Schlimmste war, dass er keine Erinnerung an die letzte Nacht hatte.   
Erst nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit kehrte Ruki zurück, ging wortlos zu seinem großen Kleiderschrank, doch würdigte den anderen dabei keines Blickes. Er zog ein schwarzes, langes Shirt und eine Jogginghose heraus, legte sie dem anderen auf die Bettkante und verschwand dann wieder.  
Verunsichert lauschte Reita eine Weile lang den Geräuschen in der Wohnung, nahm dann zögernd die Kleider und zog sich an. Mit einigen Handgriffen versuchte er Herr über seine Haare zu werden, legte sie über eine Seite seines Gesichtes und betrachtete sich für einen Moment im Spiegel. Er musste wirklich etwas fürchterliches getan haben, wenn Ruki so wutentbrannt war. Verunsichert starrte er auf seine Hände, doch so sehr er sich auch anstrengte, es waren nur schwarze Bilder in seinem Kopf. Vorsichtig betrat er das Wohnzimmer, versuchte dabei so unscheinbar wie möglich zu sein, doch natürlich konnte er sich vor Ruki in dessen eigener Wohnung nicht verstecken. Als es plötzliche an der Tür läutete, fuhr Reita wie eine erschrockene Katze zusammen.   
„Dein Taxi“, sagte Ruki kühl, der auf dem Sofa saß und teilnahmslos auf sein Handy blickte.   
Das war mehr als nur eine eindeutige Abfuhr, wenn das nicht sogar die Abfuhr des Jahrhunderts war. Reita verstand sofort und zog sich seine Schuhe an. Mit einem letzten Blick auf Ruki und einem leisen „Wiedersehen“ verließ er dessen Wohnung. Er musste sich wirklich wie ein Scheusal verhalten haben, nichts anderes würde dieses abweisende Verhalten erklären. Jedoch wusste Reita nichts von dem heftigen Kampf, welchen Ruki gerade in seinem Inneren austrug. Unmöglich hatte er ihm erzählen können, was der Blonde unter dem Einfluss der Drogen getan hatte. Dessen Gesicht war bereits von der bloßen Vorstellung, dass sie es getan haben könnten, von blanken Entsetzen gezeichnet gewesen. Diesen Ausdruck in Reitas Augen hatte Ruki so sehr verletzt, dass er wütend geworden war. Doch diese Wut hatte sich eigentlich nicht gegen den Punk, sondern gegen ihn selbst gerichtet. Er war so arrogant gewesen und hatte sich eingebildet, dass Reita ihn anziehend gefunden haben könnte. Doch die Realität traf ihn heute morgen wie ein harter Schlag.  
Fest umklammerte Ruki sein Telefon, starrte das Selfie von ihnen beiden an und spürte wie seine Augen zu brennen begannen. Schmerzlich verengte sich seine Brust und bebte unruhig.  
Zur selben Zeit tobten ganz ähnliche Unruhen auch in Reita. Ab einem bestimmten Zeitpunkt konnte er sich nicht mehr an ein winziges Detail des Abends erinnern. Der totale Blackout konnte nur durch zu viel Alkoholkonsum erklärt werden, doch wann hatte Reita zu viel gehabt? Normalerweise kannte er seine Grenzen und wusste immer, was er selbst noch im Rausch tat. Hatte er Ruki beleidigt? Hatte er ihn angemacht? Hatte er ihn vielleicht sogar gegen dessen Willen zu etwas gezwungen, das er nicht tun wollte? Blanke Panik überkam den Blonden auf einmal, sodass er heftig anfing zu schwitzen.   
„Scheiße… ich habe ihm doch nicht etwa weh getan…? Ich hab ihn doch nicht etwa… etwa…?“, schoss es ihm angsterfüllt durch den Kopf. Reita würde sich so etwas schändliches eigentlich selbst nicht zutrauen, aber er hegte gewisse Gedanken und Gefühle gegenüber Ruki, obwohl dieser doch eigentlich nicht zu haben war.

Die Tage verstrichen, wurden zu Wochen in denen sich Ruki immer tiefer in seine Arbeit vergrub. Manchmal bekam er Nachrichten von Reita, in denen er sich nach seinem Befinden erkundigte oder entschuldigte. Jedoch antwortete der Kleinere nicht darauf. Er versuchte jegliche Gedanken an den Punk zu verdrängen, was ihm allerdings nicht leicht fiel. Eines abends klingelte Rukis Handy. Er erwartete einen wichtigen Anruf, nahm also das Gespräch entgegen, ohne die Nummer auf dem Display zu überprüfen.   
„Ja? Ruki hier!“, sagte er.   
„… Ruki! Ruki! ... Bitte leg nicht gleich wieder auf, bitte!“ Der Kleinere zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als er Reitas Stimme am anderen Ende erkannte. „Bitte… ich will nur mit dir reden. Gib mir eine Chance!“ Ruki schwieg, legte jedoch auch nicht auf. Ins Geheimen war er erleichtert darüber diese Stimme zu hören.   
„Wenn ich etwas getan habe, dass unverzeihlich ist, dann kann ich verstehen, dass du nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben willst… und wenn… also wenn ich dich verletzt habe, dann tut es mir wirklich sehr Leid. … aber… lass mich versuchen es wieder hinzubiegen, denn…“, Reita stammelte unsicher, wusste kaum, was er sagen sollte, denn er fand seine Argumente selbst nicht besonders überzeugend. Ruki lauschte dennoch aufmerksam und hoffte tief in seinem Inneren, dass der andere etwas sagen würde, was die Wunde auf seiner Seele heilen würde.   
„… ich mag unsere Zeit zusammen.“ Ruki horchte erstaunt auf. „Du bist wirklich in Ordnung… und das sind echt die wenigsten. Also komm bitte wieder im Café vorbei.“  
Bei diesen Worten schnürte es Ruki regelrecht die Kehle zu, ehe sein Herz unter seiner Brust zu flattern begann.  
„Ich hab nächste Woche die Mittagsschicht – also bis dann…“ Daraufhin legte Reita auf.

Die folgenden zwei Tage rang Ruki mit sich selbst. Er wollte gern ins Café gehen und Reita sehen, doch er wollte auch nicht so wirken, als wäre es einfach ihn wieder zu beschwichtigen und für sich zu gewinnen. Gegen Mitte der Woche jedoch hielt er es kaum mehr aus. Er hatte schon seit Tagen nicht mehr die Wohnung verlassen und musste nun endlich wieder ein paar klare Gedanken fassen. Unbewusst achtete er diesmal besonders darauf, was er trug. Er kombinierte die Elemente seines Outfit passend, wählte jedes Accessoires sorgfältig aus und frisierte sein schwarzes, langes Haar zu einen vollen Zopf. Am frühen Nachmittag betrat er dann erhobenen Hauptes das Café. Bewusst vermied er jeden Blickkontakt, setzte sich an einen Tisch und studierte scheinbar interessiert die Karte. Gelegentlich sah er auf, bemühte sich darum Reita möglichst nicht anzusehen, doch wusste genau, wo er sich befand.  
„Was darf ich ihnen bringen?“ Eine junge Frau stand vor Ruki und lächelte ihn an. Desinteressiert sah er auf.   
„Reita!“, erwiderte er nur knapp und sah wieder auf die Karte.   
Nur wenige Momente später scharrten schwere Schuhe neben seinem Stuhl.   
„Ihr habt nach mir verlangt, eure Majestät!?“  
Ruki konnte das breite Grinsen, welches Reita auf dem Gesicht trug, regelrecht heraushören.  
„Tee, grün. Mit etwas Ingwer und zwei Minzblättern“, gab Ruki versnobt von sich. Mit einem übergestikulierten Knicks, gab der Punk zu verstehen, dass er die Bestellung aufgenommen hatte und lief zum Tresen. Nach einigen Minuten kehrte er zurück, servierte den Tee und nahm dann auf dem gegenüberliegenden Stuhl Platz.  
„Schön, dass du da bist“, sagte Reita ehrlich und lächelte den Kleineren unbeholfen an. Ruki konnte nicht leugnen, dass ihn diese Worte berührten, doch er versuchte noch immer sich unnahbar zu geben.   
„Ich brauchte mal einen Tapetenwechsel.“  
Der Punk grinste verschmitzt, während seine Augen über den anderen wanderten. Rukis Outfit saß wieder auf den Punkt genau und verlieh ihm eine erhabene Ausstrahlung, die alle im Raum erblassen ließ. Die dunklen, langen Haare gaben ihm eine fast royale Aura. Am Abend der Halloween Feier war Reita zwar aufgefallen, dass seine Haare nun schwarz waren, doch hatte er nicht bewusst bemerkt, wie gut ihm diese Frisur stand.   
„Hast du… Lust mit mir nach meiner Schicht… uhm… was Essen zu gehen?“, drugste der Punk herum. So konnten sie möglicherweise noch einmal darüber reden, was in dieser Nacht passiert war oder zumindest sich wieder vertragen.   
„Ich habe Zeit!“, entgegnete Ruki, klang dabei noch immer etwas arrogant.   
Reita grinste daraufhin jedoch nur, sagte dem Kleineren noch, wann seine Schicht zu Ende sein würde und ging dann wieder an die Arbeit. Unterdessen wollte sich Ruki die Zeit anderweitig vertreiben, verließ das Café und durchstreifte ein paar nahegelegene Läden.  
„Du hast wirklich einen guten Geschmack, Reita! Wie heißt er denn?“, fragte ihn eine Kollegin, als er gerade seine Schicht beendete und seine Schürze an den Haken hängte.  
„Ja, ich hab ihn vorhin kurz bedienen dürfen, er sieht ja so nobel aus!“, schwärmte eine andere.   
„Ruki!?“, fragte Reita irritiert.  
„Wow, er muss echt Geld haben, bei den Geschenken, die er dir macht…“, bemerkte die erste wieder. „Wo hast du den gefunden? Ich meine… ich wusste ja nicht dass du sowas machst…“  
Unverstehend verzog Reita das Gesicht. „Das ich WAS mache…?“  
„Na Begleitservice… Ist schon okay, ich mache das auch um meine Kasse etwas aufzubessern“, flüsterte die Zweite zu. „Was… tust du denn alles so für ihn? Ich meine… damit er so viel springen lässt? Denkst du er könnte mich auch mal buchen?“  
Reita konnte kaum fassen, was Ruki und ihm gerade unterstellt wurde.  
„Waaaaaas??! So einer ist er nicht! Er würde nie für solche Dienste bezahlen!“, entfuhr es ihm voller Wut. Diese Anschuldigungen waren widerlich, denn er wusste, wie sehr Ruki Oberflächlichkeit verabscheute. Soetwas Reita zu unterstellen, war die eine Sache, doch Ruki mit rein zu ziehen eine ganz andere.  
„A-ha…! Und wieso macht er dir Geschenke und holt dich nach deinen Schichten ab? Reita, das zu leugnen ist wirklich… arm. Besonders, wenn wir es doch wissen…“, erwiderte die eine auf einmal deutlich verstimmter, fast schon zickig.   
„Ihr kennt ihn gar nicht! Hört auf damit!“, verteidigte er den Kleineren erneut. Dieses Gespräch machte ihn von Sekunde zu Sekunde zunehmend wütender.  
Unterdessen wartete Ruki vor dem Café. Es wunderte ihn etwas, dass der andere schon drei Minuten zu spät war. Auf einmal stand die Bedienung vor ihm, welche am Mittag seine Bestellung hatte aufnehmen wollen.   
„Oh, Sie müssen Reitas Bekannter sein. Ruki-san, nicht wahr? Mein Name ist Mizuki. Ich will mich eigentlich nicht aufdrängen, aber… Sie gefallen mir und… sollten Sie mal nach einer Alternative suchen, dann rufen Sie mich doch gern an. Ich bin für wirklich viele Dinge offen.“  
Im nächsten Moment streckte sie ihm mit beiden Händen eine glänzende, rosafarbene Visitenkarte entgegen. Sichtlich irritiert zog Ruki eine Braue hoch.   
„… ich verstehe nicht… !“, murmelte er skeptisch.   
„MIZUKI! HÖR AUF!“, Reitas laute Stimme ließ beide unerwartet zusammenzucken. Er war regelrecht aus dem Café gestürzt, als er gesehen hatte, dass seine Kollegin mit Ruki sprach. Er ahnte schon, was diese vor hatte.   
„Du bist echt unhöflich, Reita“, zischte sie zurück. Doch dieser stellte sich schützend vor den anderen und baute sich vor der kleinen Kellnerin auf.   
„Zieh Leine!“, grollte er so finster, dass es sogar Ruki erstaunte. Den sonst so besonnenen Punk hatte er derart zornig noch nicht erlebt.   
Jedoch verfehlte sein Auftritt seine Wirkung nicht und schüchterte die Kellnerin ein, sodass sie besser schnellen Schrittes die Szene verließ.   
„Um was ging es gerade?“, fragte Ruki misstrauisch.  
„Ach… nicht so wich-“, erwiderte der Punk beschwichtigend, wandte sich gerade zu Ruki um, als ihn dessen scharfer Blick traf und augenblicklich verstummen ließ. Ein schwerer Seufzer entwich ihm. Er konnte den Kleineren eben einfach nicht belügen.   
„Sie dachte ich würde nebenbei für einen Escort-Dienst arbeiten und du… du wärest mein… uhm…“, erklärte er und spürte dabei ein unangenehmes Gefühl der Beklemmung. Eigentlich wollte er Ruki irgendwie davor bewahren, ihn wissen zu lassen, dass andere schlecht über ihn dachten.   
„Sugar-Daddy“, beendete dieser trocken den Satz und verschränkte missbilligend die Arme vor der Brust. Nachdenklich fixierte er einen Punkt auf den Boden.   
„Und? Was hast du gesagt?“, fragte er dann.  
„Natürlich hab ich das verneint! Ich weiß, dass du so nicht bist! Du hasst solche Dinge!“, erwiderte Reita nachdrücklich und gestikulierte dabei wild mit den Armen.   
Ruki sah erstaunt auf, war bewegt vom Ehrgefühl des Punks. Er hatte sich für ihn eingesetzt, obwohl er ihn vor Tagen so unterkühlt aus seiner Wohnung geschmissen hatte. Sein Mundwinkel zuckte und ein kleines Lächeln umspielte Rukis Lippen.  
„Danke!“, sagte er ehrlich, bevor er das Ganze jedoch wieder ins Lächerliche zog. „Du kannst ja ein echter Prinz sein…“  
„Eure Majestät…!“, grinste Reita und machte einen Knicks vor dem anderen, den Ruki mit einem amüsierten Schnauben quittierte.


	6. die Wahrheit

Für das Abendessen hatte Ruki ein kleines, aber wirklich vielversprechendes Restaurant ausgesucht. Es sollte ein echter Geheimtipp sein. In solchen Dingen kannte sich der Kleinere sehr gut aus, denn er war in vielerlei Hinsicht wählerisch. Das Essen war überaus delikat. Reita hatte schon lange nicht mehr so gut gegessen, vor allem aber nicht gemeinsam mit jemanden dessen Anwesenheit er so sehr schätzte. Ruki erzählte während des Essens von seinen Anfängen als Designer. Schon in der Schule war er sehr kreativ, zeichnete lieber, zum Leid der Lehrer, anstatt dem Unterricht zu folgen.   
„Und du? Ich kann mir kaum vorstellen, dass du schon immer in einem Café arbeiten wolltest…“, fragte Ruki neugierig.  
„Nein, das wollte ich wirklich nicht. Ich habe damals in der Schulband Bass gespielt... und spiele heute noch Bass“, erwiderte Reita.  
Interessiert horchte der Kleinere plötzlich auf.   
„Du spielst Bass? In einer Band?“, hakte er nach.   
„Ja! Wir sind noch sehr unbekannt, aber ich kellnere nebenbei um die Miete und andere Dinge zahlen zu können. Deshalb kam mir der Modeljob sehr gelegen…“, gestand Reita.   
Unweigerlich stellte sich Ruki den anderen mit einem Bass in den Händen auf einer Bühne vor. Sein Styling musste bestimmt wild aussehen, vielleicht trug er sogar Leder und Nieten. Die blonden Haare würden unter den bunten Scheinwerfern gut leuchten und das Licht regelrecht reflektieren. Außerdem würde ihm wegen der hitzigen Stimmung der Schweiß von Stirn und Hals tropfen, sich womöglich an den Schlüsselbeinen sammeln um dann in den Ausschnitt und über die Brust zu laufen…  
„Ruki?“ Ertappt zuckte er zusammen und blinzelte Reita an. Mit seinen Gedanken war er vollkommen abgeschweift und hätte sich beinahe darin verloren. Hastig räusperte er sich und drehte nervös an einem seiner Ringe. Zum Glück konnte der Punk nicht in seinen Kopf hineinsehen. „Alles okay?“  
„Ja! Ich find‘s gut, was du machst! Visual Kei?“, fragte Ruki um von sich weg und das Gespräch wieder auf Reita zu lenken.   
„Woher weißt du das?“  
„Du wirkst wie der Typ dafür.“ Ein amüsiertes Schmunzeln legte sich auf Rukis Lippen. „… und ich weiß inzwischen, wie du mit Make-up aussiehst.“  
Manchmal hatte Reita das Gefühl, dass Ruki ihn mit Leichtigkeit durchschaute. Was er auch tat, er schien wie ein offenes Buch für ihn zu sein. Jedoch fühlte er sich dem Kleineren dadurch nicht hilflos ausgeliefert, sondern glaubte womöglich jemanden gefunden zu haben, der ihm ähnlich war.  
Der Abend war mit interessanten Gesprächen gefüllt, musste sich jedoch irgendwann dem Ende neigen. So zahlte Ruki die Rechnung, dann verließen sie das Restaurant und liefen Richtung Bahnhof. Reita hatte in den letzten Stunden immer wieder den richtigen Moment verpasst, den Vorfall in der Nacht der Halloween Party anzusprechen, allerdings schien der andere das Thema auch ganz bewusst auszulassen. Trotz allem konnte er Rukis heftige Reaktion nicht mehr vergessen. Wenn er einen so gravierenden Fehler begannen hatte, wollte er auch wissen, welcher es war um ihn künftig zu vermeiden.   
„Ruki, sag mal… in der Nacht von der Halloween Party… Ich muss dich mächtig sauer gemacht haben und… ich wollte… also…“, drugste er herum.   
„Vergiss es einfach, Reita! Alles in Ordnung“, log Ruki und winkte flüchtig mit der Hand ab um das Thema schnell zu beenden. Er hatte entschieden, dass es besser für sie beide wäre, wenn dieser Abend und diese Nacht für immer in Vergessenheit geraten würden. Zwar schmerzte es den Kleineren noch immer, denn er hatte Reitas Küsse nicht nur genossen, sondern sich regelrecht darin fallen gelassen – sie hatten ihm ein Gefühl der Begierde gegeben, welches seinen gesamten Körper erfüllte – doch würde er auch nie wieder das schockierte Gesicht des anderen am nächsten Morgen vergessen.   
Zu Rukis Glück war der Bahnhof bereits in Sichtweite, so musste er sich diesem Gespräch nicht weiter stellen. Hektisch beschleunigte er seinen Schritt und winkte sich ein Taxi heran. Der Punk spürte, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte, folgte dem anderen auf dem Fuße und wollte gerade nachhaken, als das Taxi heranfuhr.  
„Wir sehen uns!“ Mit diesen knappen Worten verabschiedete sich Ruki und stieg ein. 

Nur wenige Tage später erhielt Ruki eine Nachricht von Uruha, der sich nach Reitas Kontaktdaten erkundigte. Grundsätzlich hatte der Kleinere nichts dagegen einzuwenden, doch ihm war nicht entgangen welche interessierten Blicken das Model den Punk zugeworfen hatte. Zudem wusste Ruki, wenn Uruha etwas wollte, dann nahm er es sich auch. Sollte Reita ebenfalls auf seiner Liste stehen, würde sich der Kleinere endgültig zurückziehen müssen. Das gemeinsame Abendessen mit dem Blonden hatte ihm wieder Hoffnung gegeben. Sie hatten ein paar Geschichten aus ihrem Leben geteilt und waren sich so etwas vertrauter geworden. Ruki glaubte, dass er ihm so womöglich doch noch näher kommen könnte.  
„Vielleicht habe ich einen weiteren Modeljob für unseren Punk“, schrieb Uruha.   
Verbittert grollte Ruki auf, als er das las. Reita brauchte das Geld, das wusste er nur zu gut. Als Musiker verdiente man kaum etwas und Equipment, sowie Outfits und Auftritte waren teuer. Der Kleinere zögerte einige Minuten, gab dann jedoch, wenn auch nur widerwillig, die Nummer von Reita weiter.

Ein einhalb Wochen darauf trafen sich Uruha und Reita bei dem besagten Shootingjob. Das Model war von einer Punk-Marke gebucht worden, welche händeringend noch nach einem männlicheren Model gesucht hatte. Sofort war Uruha Reita eingefallen und sicherte dem Label zu, dass er noch ein weiteres Model zum Shooting mitbringen würde. Zu seinem Glück hatte der Blonde zugestimmt, denn der Verdienste lockte ihn sehr. Das Shooting verlief nahezu reibungslos und war sogar um einiges einfacher, als Rukis Shootings.   
„Nun ja, Ruki ist ein Künstler! Er stellt hohe Ansprüche an sich selbst, also erwartet er das auch von seinen Models. Das solltest du ihm nicht übel nehmen“, erklärte Uruha, als sie nach getaner Arbeit ein Restaurant betraten.   
„Ich versteh das, aber… manchmal könnte er einfach etwas weniger streng sein…“, blubberte der Punk.   
Amüsiert gluckste das Model, schenkte ihm einen undurchsichtigen Blick und orderte einen Drink, bevor sie an einem Tisch in einer Sitzecke Platz nahmen.   
„… aber ist es nicht ausgerechnet das, was wir so an ihm schätzen? Sein harscher Ton… der scharfe Blick… die spitze Zunge…“, säuselte Uruha, stützte seinen Arm auf der Kopflehne ab und legte den Kopf in seine Hand ohne dabei die Augen vom anderen zu lösen. Uruha verfügte über diese einschüchternde Präsenz, die Reita schier sprachlos machte. Er wusste von seiner beeindruckenden Wirkung auf andere und spielte diesen Trumpf stetig aus, sodass alle seinem Charme erlagen. Auch Reita spürte deutlich, wie unruhig ihn Uruhas bloße Anwesenheit machte. Zudem schwang in seiner Stimme immer dieser reizende, süffisante und kokette Unterton mit, der nahezu jeden Satz, den er sprach, zweideutig klingen ließ.  
Die Stirn des Punks legte sich in kleine Falten, während das Model ihn aufmerksam musterte.  
„Ach komm schon! Ich weiß, dass du ihn interessant findest“, grinste Uruha. „Das kann ich dir auch nicht verübeln. Ruki ist süß und bitter zugleich. Das ist unglaublich reizvoll!“  
Das Model nahm einen Schluck von seinem Getränk und fuhr dann fort: „Wir sind ihm beide schon erlegen. Das ist keine Schande sondern sogar eine Ehre.“ Bewusst biss er sich auf die volle Unterlippe, achtete darauf, dass ihn Reita genau beobachtete. „Dieser süße Hintern… und die vollen Lippen, wenn sie dieses kehlige Stöhnen nicht mehr unterdrücken können, was du ihm entlockst…“  
Hörbar schluckte Reita. Er konnte nicht mehr verhindern, dass sich obszöne Bilder von Ruki in seinen Gedanken aufbauten, die unweigerlich seinen Herzschlag beschleunigten. Allein die Vorstellung machte den Punk sichtlich nervös. Wie konnte Uruha nur derart vulgär von seinem Freund vor einem anderen Mann sprechen?   
Das Model ließ seine langen Finger über seine eigene Kehle wandern, schob sie andächtig in seinen Ausschnitt und lächelte delikat. Hitze wallte in Reitas Körper auf, als er das sah, erwärmte seine Glieder und Gedanken.  
„Du hast sie auch gespürt, nicht wahr?“, flüsterte Uruha geheimnisvoll. „Wo waren sie überall? An welchen Stellen haben sie dich berührt?“  
In Reitas Kopf überschlugen sich plötzlich die Gedanken. Fetzen blitzten vor seinem inneren Auge auf, sie waren zuerst noch verschwommen und fahl, doch wurden immer deutlicher und intensiver. Er konnte Rukis Lippen detailliert vor sich sehen, glaubte das Gefühl seiner Küsse auf seinen eigenen Lippen zu spüren. Verwundert strich er sich mit den Fingern über den Mund, ehe er Uruhas leises Glucksen vernahm.   
„Klingelt es? Ihr wart ziemlich wild zugange an diesem Abend… Glaube nicht, ich hätte euch nicht gesehen!“ Die Stimme des Models klang nun fast bedrohlich.  
Da traf es den Punk wie ein Schlag: Er hatte Ruki geküsst. Und es waren keine unschuldigen Küsse gewesen, sondern tiefe, von Leidenschaft geprägt. Allein die Erinnerung daran trieb ihm die Hitze in die Lenden und ließ sein Herz beinahe platzen vor Aufregung.   
„Uruha… es… es tut mir Leid…“, stammelte Reita. Doch anstatt Wut zierte eine gewaltige Neugierde das Gesicht des Models.  
„Wie war er für dich? Hast du ihn auch schön lange hingehalten?“, hauchte Uruha und war unterdessen immer näher an Reita herangerückt.  
„Ich versteh nicht ganz… wovon du redest?“ Der Punk schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Es war ihm peinlich sich vorzustellen, wie Ruki in voller Ekstase aussehen musste, doch Uruha kurbelte seine Fantasie immer wieder aufs neue an.   
„Der Sex, Reita! Du bist nicht der erste, der was von seinem Hintern hatte…“ Das Model war ihm nun so nahe, dass er dessen Atem gegen seine Wange schlagen spürte. „Du warst bestimmt richtig gut… sonst hätte er dich nicht mitgenommen…“ Kaum hatte Uruha diesen Satz gehaucht, presste er seine Lippen auf die des Punk. Gezielt wanderte seine Hand zu dessen Mitte, legte sich hinein und begann ihn zu massieren. Fordernd stieß er seine Zunge in den Mund des anderen, während sich seine freie Hand in den blonden Schopf vergrub. Reita war wie gelähmt, so surreal kam ihm dieser Moment vor. Tausende von Bilder schossen binnen Sekunden durch seinen Kopf, hunderte Empfindungen jagten durch seinen Körper. Er sah immer wieder wie Ruki und Uruha vertraut miteinander umgingen, sich angrinsten und küsste. Das war der entscheiden Impuls, der Reita dazu brachte wieder zu agieren. Prompt stieß er das Model von sich und sah dieses unverständlich an. In seinem Kopf herrschte blankes Chaos, dass sich nicht ordnen lassen wollte, doch sein moralisches Denken funktionierte noch einwandfrei.  
„Ich versteh nicht… Du bist mit Ruki zusammen… Wieso küsst du mich…?“, brachte er nur abgehackt hervor. Uruha musterte ihn etwas perplex, lachte dann jedoch belustigt. „Ich habe gesehen, wie ihr euch den einen Abend nach dem Shooting geküsst habt und…“  
„Oh Reita“, hauchte das Model mit süßer Stimme und legte eine Hand an dessen Wange, „man muss nicht zusammen sein um miteinander zu schlafen. Ruki und mich entspannt das… Könnte dir auch nicht schaden… “ Abermals drückte er sich an den Körper des Punks und knetete mit seinen langen Finger sanft dessen Zentrum. „Lass es uns heute Abend mal versuchen…“, raunte er dunkel in Reitas Ohr, eher er einen weichen Kuss auf dessen Wange hauchte und dann erneut ihre Münder miteinander verschloss.   
So verführerisch Uruhas Küsse und Verheißungen auch waren, so unwohl fühlte sich Reita dabei. Er hatte die ganze Zeit nur Ruki im Kopf und fragte sich, ob das, was das Model alles über ihn erzählte auch wahr wäre. Tatsache war, dass er und Ruki sich auf der Party geküsst hatten und laut Uruhas Schilderungen schien keiner der beiden abgeneigt gewesen zu sein. So würde er also doch eine reelle Chance beim Kleineren haben, besonders jetzt, wo er wusste, dass Ruki und Uruha kein Paar waren.  
Mit diesem neuen Wissen schaffte es Reita wiederholt die Kraft aufzubringen um Uruha dieses Mal endgültig von sich zu schieben.   
„Tut… tut mir leid, aber… ich bin nicht so wie du!“, sagte Reita mit fester Stimme und sah das Model ernst an. „… und ich glaube Ruki ist auch nicht so.“  
Noch zitterten seine Beine etwas von der Erregung, doch schnell wurde Reita wieder Herr über seinen Körper. Er griff nach seiner Lederjacke und zog sie sich in einer flüssigen Bewegung über.   
„Du bist eigentlich echt in Ordnung, Uruha, wenn du nur nicht so gering von dir und anderen denken würdest.“ Reita schob sich am Tisch vorbei und wandte sich noch ein letztes Mal an den anderen, bevor er ging: „Oh, und tu mir einen Gefallen: Geh nicht mehr so mit Ruki um. Ich will nicht, dass du ihn womöglich noch verletzt!“ Denn selbst wenn Ruki sich nach außen hin stolz und unnahbar gab, so wusste Reita inzwischen, dass eine sensible Seele in ihm steckte, die sehr schnell Schmerzen erlitt.   
Perplex starrte Uruha dem Punk nach, konnte noch nicht fassen, dass er gerade abgelehnt wurde.


	7. der Streit

Grobe Hände fixierten den kleinen Körper, hinterließen rötliche und blaue Male auf der hellen Haut. Wieder und wieder versenkte sich der fremde Leib brutal in ihn. Schmerzerfüllt schrie Ruki seine Lust heraus, krallte sich nach Halt suchend in die Laken unter ihm. Er hielt den Kopf tief gesenkt, vergrub das Gesicht in der Matratze um seinen angewiderten Ausdruck zu verbergen. Er hasste, was er hier gerade tat, doch hoffte es würde seinen Körper und seine Gedanken betäuben. Ein heftiges Zittern ergriff ihn, ein scharfes Stechen durchzog seine Brust und einzelne Tränen sammelte sich in seinen Augenwinkeln bevor er schließlich kam. Mit einem Schlag war alles schwarz. In Rukis Kopf herrschte Leere, kein Gedanke war mehr darin. Sein Herz fühlte sich kalt an, keine Empfindung spürte er mehr. Und sein Körper schien wie tot, keinen Millimeter regte er sich mehr.   
Schwer sackte der Fremde über ihn zusammen.   
„… das war… so gut…“, raunte dessen Stimme, ehe sich der Leib mit letzter Kraft aus ihn zog und zur Seite rollte, um neben Ruki zum Liegen zu kommen.

Das schrille Läuten der Türklingel, riss Ruki am nächsten Morgen unsanft aus dem Schlaf. Träge drehte er den Kopf, drückte sich schwerfällig von der Matratze hoch und schob die Beine aus dem Bett. Sein Körper fühlte sich bleiern an, schmerzte mit jedem Schritt, den er Richtung Wohnungstür tat. Notdürftig hatte er sich ein Laken um den Körper gewickelt und betätigte den Knopf der Gegensprechanlage.   
„… ja… ?“, murmelte er leise.   
„Hey Ruki, hier ist Reita“, kam es verzerrt aus dem kleinen Kasten.  
„… eh?“ Rukis Kopf war noch nicht in der Lage irgendetwas zu verarbeiten.   
„Wir sind verabredet. Du wolltest, dass ich gegen 10 bei dir bin“, erklärte der andere. Müde fiel Ruki wieder ein, dass er Reita eingeladen hatte um einige Anpassungen vorzunehmen und öffnete die Haustür. Benommen blieb er stehen und wartete. Den fremden Mann in seinem Bett hatte er beinahe vollkommen vergessen, wurde erst wieder an dessen Anwesenheit erinnert, als er Geräusche aus seinem Schlafzimmer vernahm.   
Schon klopfte es an seiner Wohnungstür und der Kleinere öffnete. Reita wollte ihm gerade eine erfrischte Begrüßung entgegenrufen, als diese ihm beim Anblick des Kleineren im Hals stecken blieb. Ruki gab ein wirklich miserables Bild ab.   
„R-Ruki…? Alles in Ordnung?“, fragte der Punk besorgt. Auf einmal tauchte ein schwarzhaariger, schlanker Mann hinter dem Kleineren auf und schob sich dicht an ihm vorbei.   
„Danke für die Nacht…!“, säuselte dieser, strich im Vorbeigehen mit der Hand flüchtig über Rukis Schulter und ging dann. Reita übergingen fast die Augen, als sie dem Fremden folgten, bevor er im Fahrstuhl verschwand. Ein starkes Gefühl von Eifersucht breitete sich blitzartig in ihm aus.  
„… wer…?“, fragte er ungläubig und musterte den Kleineren. Reita wusste nicht mehr, was er denken sollte. Er war fest der Überzeugung gewesen, dass Ruki solche kopflosen Dinge nicht tun würde.   
Diesem jedoch rollte nur ein träges Seufzen über die Lippen, ehe er sich wortlos umwandte und ins Wohnzimmer ging. Reita folgte ihm rasch, schloss die Wohnungstür hinter sich und drängte den anderen zu einer Antwort.   
„Ruki!? Was ist los? Wer war der Kerl?“  
Jedoch bekam er nur ein müdes Schulterzucken zurück, wobei der Stoff des Laken immer weiter von seinen Schultern rutschte und nur noch das Dürftigste von dem zierlichen Körper verdeckte. Reita schluckte hart beim Anblick der halbentblößten Haut. Die rosigen Knospen schienen auf die helle Brust gemalt zu sein, wobei sich schwache Schatten über den Bauch zogen, wie weiche Zeichnungen. Ruki wirkte wie ein zerbrechliches Kunstwerk. Verträumt wanderten die Augen des Punks über die schöne Landschaft, blieben jedoch erschrocken an den Hüften haften, als er dort rote und blaue Flecken entdeckte. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass sich die dunklen Male auch an den Handgelenken wiederfanden. Ertappt drehte sich Ruki um, zupfte an dem Laken um die Spuren der letzten Nacht wieder zu verstecken.   
„… ich komme gleich – zieh mir nur schnell was an…“  
Ein Impuls jagte auf einmal durch Reitas Körper. Er stolperte dem Kleineren nach, streckte die Hände nach ihm aus und zog ihn mit einem Ruck an sich. Eng schlang er seine Arme um ihn, wickelte Ruki beinahe vollständig in seine Umarmung ein und hielt ihn fest.  
„Bitte Ruki… sag mir was passiert ist!“, murmelte er in Sorge.   
Der Kleinere spürte, wie Reitas Wärme Stück für Stück auf seinen Körper überging und ihn allmählich erfüllte. Ein stetig wachsendes Kribbeln durchzog seinen Bauch, kroch bis unter seine Brust und brachte sein Herz zum Flattern. Mit nur einer simplen Berührung löste dieser Mann so viel mehr in ihm aus, als der Fremde, der seinen gesamten Körper noch vor wenigen Stunden besessen hatte. Nach allem was passiert war und wie Ruki mit ihm umgegangen war, kehrte Reita dennoch zu ihm zurück und sorgte sich. Wie hatte er das nur verdient? Warum war Reita so fürsorglich?  
Zögerlich wagte es Ruki schließlich seine Hand auf Reitas zu legen, drückte sie zuerst schwach. Doch als der Punk seine zweite Hand auf Rukis legte, drückte er fester zu, klammerte sich regelrecht an den anderen.  
„… es ist gut… alles ist in Ordnung. Ich gehe nicht!“, versicherte Reita leise. Er konnte kaum erklären, was in ihm vorging. Viele Gedanken kreisten durch seinen Kopf: Er hegte einen tiefen Groll gegen den Fremden, der so grob mit Ruki umgegangen war und Eifersucht, da er ihn derart intim nahe kommen durfte. Zugleich stieg sein Puls aufgeregt an, während sich der Kleinere immer mehr gegen ihn lehnte und sich endlich etwas zu entspannen schien.   
„… danke…“, murmelte Ruki fast tonlos. Langsam begann er sich in Reitas Umarmung zu drehen und sah ihm zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag in die Augen. Als sich ihre Blicke trafen, begannen die Schmetterlinge wieder in Reitas Bauch zu flattern, seine Ohren wurden warm und seine Finger etwas unruhig. Lange und intensiv sah der Kleinere ihn an, kam dem Punk Zentimeter um Zentimeter näher, presste seine Lippen aufeinander und flüstere: „Magst du Uruha?“  
„Was…?“ Abrupt schnellten Reitas Brauen in die Höhe. Er hatte sich gerade auf etwas gänzlich anderes eingestellt.  
„Ihr habt euch geküsst! – also: Magst du ihn?“, wiederholte Ruki seine Frage gerade heraus und klang auf einmal wieder um einiges selbstsicherer. Jedoch trügte der Schein, so gut kannte Reita den anderen nun. Ruki setzte einen Schritt zurück, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, als würde er eine imaginäre Mauer vor sich errichten wollen und musterte ihn misstrauisch.   
„Bist du nicht eher derjenige, der hier eine Erklärung schuldig ist?“, fragte Reita trotzig und war etwas verbittert darüber, dass Ruki ihm nicht das gab, was er sich erhofft hatte.   
„Wieso? Ich kann tun und lassen was ich will! Und wenn ich mit irgendeinem dahergelaufenen Model vögeln will, dann tu ich das“, fauchte der Kleinere.   
„… dass es ganz nebenbei aber an deiner Seele nagt und der Kerl auch noch grob war, steht nicht zur Debatte, oder?“ Reita hatte ihn längst durchschaut und nun hielt er Ruki den Spiegel vors Gesicht.  
Der Kleinere zischte gereizt. „Kann dir doch egal sein! Du hast ja jetzt den hübschen Uruha!“   
Als Ruki einige Abende zuvor zum Essen ausgegangen war, hatte er zufällig Reita und Uruha in dem Restaurant gesehen, in welchem er des Öfteren dinierte. Zuerst wollte er einfach hineingehen und sich zu ihnen setzen, doch dann packte ihn die Neugierde und er beobachtet die beiden stattdessen eine Weile von draußen. Uruha hatte alle Register gezogen, war immer näher an Reita herangerückt, bis er ihn küsste. Ruki hatte am eigenen Leib erfahren, wie entwaffnend dessen Küsse waren und wusste, dass auch der Punk ihm erliegen würde. Der Anblick hatte ihn so sehr aufgewühlt, dass er es nicht mehr aushielt. Er wollte den Schmerz in seiner Brust ersticken. Als er am gestrigen Abend dann auf einer Vernissage war, kam ihm dieser schwarzhaarige Fremde nur gelegen. Er sollte ihm quasi jegliche Erinnerung und Gefühle aus dem Leib vögeln, was leider nur kurzzeitig funktioniert hatte.   
„Ach, darum geht es! DU hast was für IHN übrig! Du bist in Uruha verschossen!“ Auf einmal schien Reita alles klar zu werden. Doch nach dem, was das Model ihm erzählt hatte, war Uruha gar nicht in der Lage jemanden zu lieben. „...aber Ruki, versteh doch: Er kann sowas nicht! Du bist nur… nur ein Zeitvertreib für ihn.“  
„Eh? Was redest du da? – NEIN! Uruha ist mir egal, aber DU bist IHM nicht ega!“  
„Ruki, ich will doch gar nichts von ihm! Warum regst du dich so auf?“  
„…weil ICH dich liebe, DU IDIOT!“, entfuhr es dem Kleineren hitzig. Im nächsten Augenblick schlug er die Hand auf den Mund und sah Reita erschrocken an.


	8. der Tribut

Reita war wie gelähmt vor Schock. Völlig perplex starrte er den Kleineren an und brachte kein Wort heraus. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er seinen Ohren trauen konnte oder sie ihm nur einen Streich spielten.   
Auch Ruki regte sich keinen Zentimeter, konnte selbst nicht fassen, was er da gerade in seiner Rage ausgesprochen hatte. Die Stille, welche zwischen ihnen herrschte wurde immer erdrückender, ihre angespannten Blicke immer unangenehmer. Als die Stimmung fast unerträglich wurde, begann Ruki wild nach fadenscheinigen Erklärungen zu suchen:   
„… n-na ja… also… ‚lieben'… ist vielleicht etwas zu viel gesagt… Ich meinte eher, dass Uruha vielleicht nicht die beste Wahl für dich wäre. Wir wissen anscheinend ja beide, wie wankelmütig er vom Wesen her ist und… und dass jegliches Annähern nur kurzweilig anhält und niemals auf etwas Ernsteres hinausläuft. Jede Beziehung mit ihm ist von vorn herein zum Scheitern verurteilt, also sollten weder du noch ich uns da in etwas hineinsteigern, was man vielleicht missinterpretieren könnte. Uruha ist wirklich kein schlechter Mensch, aber er wird einen auch nie so ernst nehmen, wie man es sich womöglich wünschen würde. Zudem ist Monogamie auch eine sehr komplizierte und nahezu auszuschließende Praktik für ihn, denn du hast selbst gemerkt, dass Uruha seine Augen nie ausschließlich auf eine Person gerichtet lassen kann. Er ist ein wahrer Genussmensch, dem es auch nicht immer leicht fällt Kompromisse einzugehen, obwohl ja diese Fähigkeit einer der Grundsteine für eine funktionierende Partnerschaft ist. Darüber hinaus –“  
„Warum… redest du die ganze Zeit von Uruha… ?“, schob Reita irgendwann seine Frage einfach in den Redeschwall des anderen ein.   
Ertappt hielt Ruki inne, ehe er ungläubig den Kopf schüttelte.   
„Tu ich doch gar nicht!“  
„Du willst ablenken…“, unterstellte ihm der Punk und wedelte dabei drohend mit dem Finger. Er kannte Ruki und dessen widersprüchliche Verhaltensweisen in komplizierten Situationen inzwischen ziemlich gut.   
„Okay… damit hätten wir das Thema ja auch beendet, dann können wir jetzt endlich zum Wesentlichen kommen: Das Anpassen.“ Ruki überging einfach Reitas Feststellung, lief stattdessen hektisch zu seinem Kleiderschrank und suchte ein paar Teile heraus. „Ich dusche nur schnell. Würdest du mich kurz – …?“ Er wies mit der Hand auf die Tür und bedeutete so dem anderen das Zimmer zu verlassen. Widerwillig verließ der Punk das Schlafzimmer. Er wusste, dass es sowieso nichts brächte in diesem Moment mit dem Kleineren zu diskutieren. Trotzdem konnte er nicht vermeiden, dass Rukis Worte noch immer in seinen Gedanken nachhallten. Er hatte gesagt, dass er ihn liebte. Das klang so bizarr und unwirklich, dass Reita auch jetzt daran zweifelte, ob der Kleinere das ernst meinte. Vielleicht hatte er sich versprochen. Oder war es möglich, dass er das sogar mit Absicht gesagt hatte nur um den anderen zu verwirren?   
Reita schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Diese Möglichkeit schien ihm doch zu abwegig, denn wenn Ruki etwas besaß, das der Blonde besonders an ihm schätzte, war es dessen Ehrlichkeit. Sie konnte schmerzhaft sein und roh, aber man konnte sich ihrer gewiss sein.   
„Dann… hat er die Wahrheit gesagt, oder!?“, murmelte er leise vor sich hin und spürte, wie sich langsam ein nervöses Kribbeln in seinem Körper ausbreitete und seine Glieder erwärmte.   
Während Reita weiter seine Gedanken kreisen ließ und versuchte die in ihm aufwallenden Gefühle zu verstehen, sah er sich im Arbeitszimmer um. Es waren ein paar Schneiderpuppen aufgestellt, die Rukis neue Werke trugen. Neugierig besah sich der Punk die Stücke, staunte über die Sorgfalt und Sauberkeit der Arbeit, soweit er in der Lage war dies zu beurteilen und war fasziniert von den liebevollen Details. Ruki hatte wirklich ein ausgesprochen gutes Auge für Stil und Ästhetik.   
Zur selben Zeit stand Ruki bereits unter der Dusche um einige Spuren der letzten Nacht von sich zu waschen. Das heiße Wasser regnete wie ein wohltuender Schauer auf ihn nieder und schien zumindest auf seine physischen Qualen eine heilende Wirkung zu haben. Seine Muskeln schmerzten etwas weniger und die Male auf seiner Haut brannten kaum noch. Seufzend fuhr er sich mit den Hand über den jedoch noch immer dröhnenden Kopf und massierte sich die Schläfe. Diese emotional aufreibende Situation und die körperlich belastende letzte Nacht forderten gerade ihr Tribut. Zum dritten Mal ging er das Gespräch mit Reita in Gedanken durch und verfluchte sich dafür, dass er nicht richtig darauf geachtet hatte, was er sagte. Was war nur in ihn gefahren? Wie konnte er Reita einen so tiefen Einblick in seine Seele erlauben?   
Leugnen konnte er nicht, dass der Punk optisch faszinierend für ihn war und er charakterliche Seiten an sich hatte, die Ruki so bisher nur selten bei jemanden entdeckt hatte. Doch ihm gleich zu offenbaren, dass er ihn mochte, war einfach nur unüberlegt gewesen.   
„Shit!“, zischte Ruki, wobei sein Kopf nur noch mehr dröhnte. Hoffentlich würde der Punk vergessen, was er gesagt hatte.  
Träge schob er sich aus der Duschkabine, trocknete sich ab und zog sich an. Mit feuchtem Haaren steuerte er auf die Küche zu, um dort blind nach Kopfschmerztabletten und einem Glas Wasser zu tasten. Dann stieß er zu dem anderen ins Arbeitszimmer. Reita musterte den Kleineren prüfend und bemerkte, dass er trotz der Dusche wenig erholt aussah und zu allem Überfluss nun auch noch ziemlich blass geworden war.  
„Alles in Ordnung?“, fragte er, eine deutliche Sorgenfalte zeichnete sich dabei auf dessen Stirn ab. Ruki jedoch ignorierte die Frage, begann ein Oberteil von einer der Puppen zu nehmen und reichte es Reita.   
„Kannst du das anprobieren? Ich will wissen, wie es sitzt. Bei der einen Stelle war ich mir etwas unsicher…“  
Wortlos griff Reita an den Saum seinen Shirts und zog es sich über den Kopf. Halb entblößt stand er nun vor dem anderen, doch dieser vermied es tunlichst den Punk anzusehen. Seine Gefühle fuhren bereits Achterbahn, da brauchte er nicht noch einen Freiflug. Blind reichte er Reita also das Oberteil, holte dann Nadeln und sah sich sein Werk am lebenden Modell an. Ruki starrte kritisch auf den Stoff, wippte von einem Bein auf das andere und nickte einige Male abschätzend, bevor er sich vor Reita hinkniete.   
„Halt ja still…!“, diktierte der Kleinere und begann damit einige Stellen umzustecken.  
Sowohl Reita als auch Ruki glaubten in diesem Moment ein Déjà-vu zu erleben. Diese Szene kam ihnen nur allzu gut bekannt vor, doch war nicht weniger prekär. Stattdessen waren sie beide durch das vorangegangenen Gespräch nun umso angespannter. Rukis Finger zitterten etwas, sein Puls stieg und hämmerte inzwischen direkt unter seiner Stirn, machte den Kopfschmerz zunehmend unerträglicher. Auch Reitas Herzschlag nahm zu, seine Hände wurden feucht und sein Mund trocken. Nervös sah er zur Decke, hoffte so sich wieder beruhigen zu können, als er plötzlich merkte, wie sich Ruki gegen ihn lehnte. Verwirrt sah er auf ihn hinab, wollte gerade einen Scherz machen, als ihm auffiel, dass etwas nicht stimmte.   
„Ruki!?“, entfuhr es ihm erschrocken. Der Kleinere war halb gegen ihn gelehnt, stützte sich mit einer Hand gerade noch so auf dem Boden ab und suchte mit der anderen Halt an Reita. Schweiß perlte von seiner blassen Stirn, die sich ungewöhnlich heiß anfühlte.   
„Ruki, was hast du?“ Reita ging in die Knie, stützte den anderen und musterte besorgt sein Gesicht. „Du siehst nicht gut aus… bist du etwa krank?“  
„Es geht schon… Ich hab doch gesagt du sollst still halten…“, murrte Ruki, wollte sich aus dem Griff des anderen befreien, doch scheiterte.  
„Von wegen… Du siehst echt schlecht aus! Für heute hast du genug gearbeitet.“ Reita erhob sich und half dem Kleineren dann ebenso auf die Beine. „Wann hast du das letzte Mal eigentlich so richtig geschlafen?“  
„… letzte Nacht…“, brummte Ruki.  
„Ich meine erholsam und vor allem ALLEINE…!“, seufzte der Punk.  
Daraufhin erwiderte der Kleinere nichts mehr. Er wusste selbst nicht, wann er das letzte Mal wirklich gut geschlafen hatte. Die bleierne Schwere vom Morgen war wieder zurückgekehrt und lähmte seinen Körper. Der Schmerz in seinem Kopf schien sich regelrecht hineinzufressen und betäubte seine Gedanken.   
„Du solltest dich heute ausruhen“, erklärte Reita und geleitete ihn ins Schlafzimmer, wo er Ruki aufs Bett legte. 


	9. die Chance

Ein leichtes Zucken huschte über sein Gesicht, bevor Ruki träge die Augen aufschlug. Er hatte noch leichte Orientierungsprobleme, doch erkannte, dass er sich in seinem Bett befand. Das Zimmer war in sanfte, warme Rot- und Orangetöne getaucht. Die Sonne stand wohl bereits sehr tief, also musste der Nachmittag schon weit vorangeschritten sein. Verschlafen setzte sich Ruki auf, hielt jedoch abrupt inne, als er Geräusche in seinem Wohnzimmer vernahm.   
Auf einmal öffnete sich die Tür und Reita linste ins Schlafzimmer hinein.   
„Oh, du bist wach!?“  
„… du bist noch da?“, murmelte der Kleinere irritiert und fuhr sich durch die zerzausten Haare. „… wie lange habe ich geschlafen?“  
„Etwa 6 Stunden“, erwiderte der Punk. „Hast du Hunger? Ich hab Ramen gemacht.“  
Überrascht musterte Ruki den anderen, ehe er sich ein schiefes Lächeln abringen konnte. Reita verschwand für einen Augenblick nur um kurz darauf mit einer dampfenden Schüssel zurückkehrte. Er lief zum Bett, wollte dem anderen gerade das Essen reichen, als dieser abwehrend die Hände hob.   
„Stop, stop, stop! Nicht in MEINEM Bett!“, knurrte Ruki.   
„Aber…?“  
„Nein! In meinem Bett wird nicht gegessen!“, bekräftigte er seine Aussage noch einmal, schob die Beine über die Bettkante und stand auf.   
Fassungslos rollte der Punk mit den Augen.   
„Du bist unverbesserlich…“, erwiderte er mit einem weichen und zugleich amüsierten Lächeln auf den Lippen. So trug er die Nudelsuppe wieder zurück ins Wohnzimmer und servierte sie Ruki auf dem Esstisch. Zuerst inspizierte der Kleinere kritisch das Gericht, doch schließlich griff er nach den Stäbchen und begann zu essen. Die Nudeln war überraschend schmackhaft und für Rukis Gaumen genau richtig gewürzt. Allerdings stellte sich im zugleich die Frage, woher Reita die Zutaten hatte? Der Kühlschrank des Kleineren stellte eher einen Gegenstand zur Dekoration in seiner Küche dar, als dass er ihn wirklich aktiv nutzte.   
„Ich war vorhin kurz einkaufen, du hattest irgendwie nichts mehr da…“, erklärte Reita, als er Rukis fragenden Blick sah.   
„Du warst… einkaufen?“  
Ruki war es absolut nicht gewöhnt, dass man sich um sein Wohl kümmerte und der letzte Mensch, der für ihn privat gekocht hatte, war seine Mutter gewesen.  
„Ist schon gut! Ich hab ja auch noch nichts gegessen“, erklärte Reita, hatte sich inzwischen selbst eine Schüssel befüllt und begann ebenso zu essen. „Ich hoffe es schmeckt. Ist nach dem Rezept meiner Mama gekocht.“  
Ein seltsam warmes Gefühl breitete sich auf einmal in Rukis Brust aus. Er war geschmeichelt von Reitas Fürsorge, auch wenn er etwas unbeholfen dabei wirkte.  
„Danke – Schmeckt gut…“, murmelte der Kleinere mit einer Spur Verlegenheit auf dem Gesicht. Reita konnte ebenso wenig verbergen, dass ihn Rukis Worte freuten und so grinste er ihn wiederum zufrieden an.   
An diesem Abend arbeitete Ruki nicht mehr. Reita hatte sich geweigert ihm beim Ausbessern zu helfen und so musste er sich zwangsweise noch einmal ausruhen und bis zum nächsten Tag warten, an dem der Punk wieder vorbeikommen wollte.

Etwa einen Monat später hatte Ruki wieder einen Termin für ein Fotoshooting angesetzt. Die neuen Outfits zu denen Reita ihn inspiriert hatte, mussten endlich gebührend präsentiert werden. Dank der Mithilfe des Punk war Ruki auch deutlich schneller vorangekommen, da er direkt am Model seine Muster korrigieren konnte.   
Am späten Nachmittag trafen Reita und Uruha auf einem weiten, betonierten Platz ein, wieder in dem Industriegebiet, wo sie bereits vor einiger Zeit fotografiert wurden. Bald würde die Dämmerung einsetzen, die perfekte Zeit für die Fotos.   
Ruki verneigte sich höflich vor Uruha und Reita als er sie begrüßte. Er war wieder in seinen Geschäftsmodus verfallen, um sich konzentriert auf seine Arbeit zu fokussieren. Reita irritierte das immer ein wenig, besonders, weil der Kleinere dann so unnahbar und entfernt wirkte, fast als würden sie sich kaum kennen. Jedoch war dies der selbe Mann, der ihm auch gestanden hatte, dass er ihn mochte. Dieser Gedanke war es, der Reita motivierte und dazu antrieb heut bei diesen Fotos sein bestes zu geben. Uruha stöberte unterdessen die neuen Outfits und kam nicht umhin seine helle Begeisterung und ein ehrfürchtiges Lob gegenüber dem Designer zu äußern.   
„Sie haben sich selbst übertroffen! Welche bezaubernde Muse hat Sie denn da geküsst?“, säuselte er kokett und bemerkte, wie sich Ruki für einen kurzen Moment ertappt anspannte. Im Hintergrund konnte man Reita husten hören. Er hatte sich wohl gerade beim Trinken seines Wassers verschluckt. Das Model jedoch durchschaute die Situation sofort und lächelte triumphierend über den Erfolg seines gezielt gesetzten Kommentares. Zwar hatte Reita ihn gebeten Ruki weitestgehend in Ruhe zu lassen, doch die Versuchung und der Spaß daran waren einfach zu groß.  
Dann endlich zogen sich die Models um und ließen ihr Make-up noch einmal für das Shooting auffrischen. Die späte Nachmittagssonne, welche durch die alte Industrielandschaft schien, das Metall zum Glänzen brachte und sich an diversen Rohren, Zahnrädern und riesigen Maschinerien brach, gab den Fotos eine unwirkliche Atmosphäre. Dampf und Nebelschwaden stiegen allmählich vom Boden auf und fügten noch das letzte Detail hinzu. Rukis Herz schlug wie wild vor Begeisterung in seiner Brust. Er hatte im Gefühl, dass diese Bilder perfekt werden würden. Reita und Uruha gaben sich dieses Mal sehr viel natürlicher, posierten, als hätten sie nie etwas anders getan. Beinahe jeder Shoot saß.   
Wolken zogen allmählich am Himmel auf, reflektierten die zahlreichen Farben des Sonnenunterganges und tauchten die Models in ein mystisches Licht. Ruki war vollkommen verzückt, wies den Fotografen an etwas experimentierfreudiger zu sein und auch mal andere Winkel auszuprobieren, damit auch der Charm der Umgebung mit eingefangen werden würde. Binnen kürzester Zeit brach die Nacht über sie herein, die Wolken hatten sich verdichtet und verdunkelten sich mehr und mehr. Einige Assistenten am Set sprachen von Regen und so wurden Vorkehrungen getroffen um das Equipment vor dem drohenden Schauer zu schützen. Zeitgleich wurden Scheinwerfer aufgestellt, um für neue Lichtquellen zu sorgen. Und auf einmal fing es an zu regnen. Wie aus Eimern ergoss es sich über dem gesamten Industriegelände. Dicke, schwere Tropfen fielen wie dicht gewobene Fäden vom Himmel und durchnässten die Models innerhalb weniger Minuten bis auf die Haut. Zuerst hatte man sie in ein Zelt holen wollen, doch Ruki kam aufgrund der Witterungsbedingungen eine neue Idee.   
„WARTET! Das könnten DIE Bilder werden“, erklärte er und hielt alle zurück. Der nasse Stoff klebte bereits an den Körpern der Models, die Frisuren zerflossen unter dem Gewicht des Regens und konturierten ihre Gesichter. Regentropfen perlten von Uruhas vollen Lippen, liefen in seinen Ausschnitt hinein. Der eng anliegende Stoff betonte verführerisch seine Kurven und ließ ihn sündiger denn je wirken. Auch Reita war bis auf die Haut durchnäss, die starken, sehnigen Arme zeichneten sich deutlich unter den durchtränkten Stoffen ab, die nassen, blonden Haare und sein kühler Blick verstärkten nur den verwegenen Look. Gelegentlich pffenbarte der Punk etwas mehr von der blassen Haut seiner Brust oder zog den Stoff über seine Schulter. Der bloße Anblick jagte Rukis Puls in unermessliche Höhen und kurbelte seine Fantasien an. Dieses Shooting war pure Erotik.   
Nachdem das letzte Bild geschossen war, forderte der Kleinere sofort ungeduldig die Speicherkarte an und eilte damit zu seinem Laptop um die Bilder zu sichten. Reita und Uruha hatte man Handtücher gereicht, damit sie sich trocknen konnten und keine Erkältung holen würden. Schon beim Anblick der ersten Bilder spürte Ruki, wie eine rätselhafte Wärme in seinem Körper aufstieg. Ungeduldig drehte er wieder einmal an einem seiner Ringe, die er an den Fingern trug und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Diese Bilder waren hervorragend und konnten ganz nebenbei wohl auch einem erotischen Hochglanzmagazin Konkurrenz machen.  
„… dieses Lächeln… dieser Blick… Haben wir Sie etwa tatsächlich zufrieden gestellt, Herr Designer?“ Uruhas süßliche Stimme säuselte ihm mit einem verruchten Unterton ins Ohr. Er hatte sich die Enge des Zelte zu Nutze gemacht und für einen flüchtigen Augenblick an Rukis Rücken gedrückt, als er seinen Körper an ihm vorbeischob um nach einer Flasche Wasser zu greifen. „Ich finde das sollten wir mit einem guten Dinner ausklingen lassen…“  
„… – wie immer!“, ergänzte Reita um sich endlich einzumischen. Er warf dem Model einen scharfen Blick zu, denn ihm war keinesfalls entgangen, dass es versuchte sich Ruki anzunähern. Nachdem Reita ihm eine Abfuhr erteilt hatte, wollte Uruha wohl umso mehr wieder auf Ruki zurückgreifen.   
Plötzlich war die Luft zwuschen ihnen so dick, dass man sie in Scheiben hätte schneiden können.   
„Uuun, ja… Dann lasst uns besser was essen gehen. Ich habe auf einmal wirklich Hunger bekommen“, versuchte der Kleinere die Stimmung wieder etwas zu entspannen und klappte seinen Laptop zu.

Wie üblich besuchten sie ein von Ruki ausgesuchtes Restaurant. Dieses sollte eine besonders delikate europäische Küche haben und einen sehr talentierten Koch. Ruki nahm auf einer Sitzbank an einem Tisch in der hinteren Ecke des Restaurants Platz. Uruha setzte sich sogleich neben ihn und Reita positioniert sich direkt an der anderen freien Seite, sodass der Kleinere regelrecht umzingelt war. Es dauerte nicht lange, da kam ein Kellner, nahm ihre Bestellungen entgegen und brachte kurz darauf bereits die Getränke. Uruha nippte entspannt an seinem Drink, fuhr sich mit einer grazilen Handbewegung durchs seidige Haar und lächelte vielsagend.   
„Das Wetter hat heute ja wirklich hervorragend mitgespielt! Da konnte Reita jetzt endlich doch mal seine sexy Seite zeigen“, bemerkte er.  
Der Punk räusperte sich etwas und musterte den anderen kritisch, bevor er auf Ruki achtete und einen schwachen rötlichen Schimmer auf dessen Wangen erkannte.   
„Der Regen war nicht geplant, aber hat tatsächlich eine beeindruckende Stimmung erzeugt. Ich bin… wirklich dankbar für diese einmalige Möglichkeit“, erklärte Ruki bemüht neutral.   
Uruha gluckste belustigt, lehnte sich dem Kleineren entgegen und sah ihn eindringlich an.  
„Warum so förmlich, Ruki? Dein Blick hat doch ganze Bände gesprochen…! Wem hättest du lieber die Kleider vom Leib gerissen? Ihm oder mir?“  
Daraufhin entwich dem Kleineren ein schweres Seufzen und konnte sogar ein Augenrollen nicht unterbinden.   
„Du startest nicht gerade den lächerlichen Versuch mich einzuschüchtern!?“, erwiderte er scharfzüngig. „Natürlich fand ich das Shooting heiß! Es strotzte nur so vor erotischer Energie. Genau das wollte ich!“  
Für einen Moment hatte es Uruha die Sprache verschlagen, doch dann lächelte er verschmitzt.  
„Ich vergaß mit wem ich hier rede… Du bist kein Welpe…!“, sagte das Model und warf Reita einen flüchtigen Blick zu, ehe er Ruki intensiv musterte. „Du bist ein Panther!“  
Umso länger sich Reita die beiden ansah desto mehr begriff er, dass das Model Recht hatte: Ruki und Uruha hatten viel gemeinsam und waren sich wohl ähnlicher, als man zuerst vermuten mochte. Das verunsicherte den Punk zwar, doch so leicht wollte er sich nicht geschlagen geben. Er hatte Rukis Augen während des Fotoshootings regelrecht an sich kleben spüren, erinnerte sich nur zu gut daran, wie er mit roten Wangen vor ihm gehockt hatte und wie gierig sie einander geküsst hatten. Mit Uruha hatte er zwar gelegentlich Spaß, doch an Reita hatte Ruki eindeutig ebenso Interesse.  
Nachdem das Essen serviert wurde, begannen sie zu speisen. Ruki war stolz auf seine Entdeckung von diesem überaus exquisiten Restaurant, denn sein Gaumen war in heller Aufruhr wegen des deliziösen Gerichts. Künftig würde er hier öfter speisen.  
„Das Essen war wirklich köstlich!“, raunte Uruha und nippte an einem Glas Wein. „Du hast wie immer ein gutes Händchen bewiesen, Ruki. Das rundet diesen erfolgreichen Tag nahezu perfekt ab.“  
„Nur nahezu?“, hakte der Kleinere nach.   
„Nun ja… es gibt immer Platz für… Nachtisch.“ Das Model presste seine vollen Lippen aufeinander, fuhr sich sinnlich mit der Zunge darüber und lächelte betörend. Er wusste genau, dass die anderen beiden ihn beobachteten. Daraufhin erhob er sich, warf Ruki einen expliziten Blick zu und zog sich den Mantel über. Er griff in seine Tasche, holte eine Schachtel mit Zigaretten heraus und schüttelte sie kurz verspielt um den Kleineren zu bedeuten, dass er ihm mit hinaus folgen sollte, bevor er das Restaurant verließ. Auch Ruki wollte sich gerade erheben, denn seine Lunge schrie bereits regelrecht nach einer Rauchkur, da griff Reita auf einmal nach seiner Hand und zog ihn zurück auf die Sitzbank.   
Verwirrt sah der Kleinere den Punk an. Mit ernstem Blick musterte Reita den anderen und schluckte hörbar. Er musste sich für einige Sekunden sammeln ehe er gerade heraus forderte:   
„Nimm mich!“  
Perplex zog Ruki eine Braue hoch und starrte Reita an.  
„W-was?“  
„Nimm mich heute mit zu dir, statt Uruha!“, forderte er erneut.  
Auf einmal begriff Ruki auf was der Punk hinaus wollte. Die Erkenntnis traf ihn so hart und unerwartet, dass ein heftiges Kribbeln durch seinen Bauch jagte.  
„Du… du weißt schon, was du da sagst…!?“, hakte er ungläubig nach.  
„Ja, das weiß ich!“, erwiderte Reita und klang überaus entschlossen.


	10. die Nacht

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \--- SEHR EXPLIZITER INHALT ---

Genussvoll warf Ruki den Kopf in den Nacken und gurgelte kehlig, während seine Finger fahrig über die Matratze kratzten. Winzige reizende Impulse rauschten in Wellen durch seinen Leib, brachten ihn immer wieder dazu zu zucken.  
„… ist… ist es… okay?“, keuchte Reita. Schweiß rann von seiner Stirn, perlte seinen Hals hinab und rollte über seine Brust. Ausdauernd wiegte er ihre beiden Körper in einem stetigen Tempo, sog immer wieder harsch die heiße Luft ein, wenn sich der andere um ihn verengte.  
„… mehr als das…“, seufzte Ruki seelig. „Mach weiter…!“  
Noch konnte er nicht begreifen, wie es genau dazu gekommen war, dass sie endlich nach all den Monaten doch miteinander im Bett gelandet waren, doch bis jetzt bereute er nicht eine Sekunde von dieser Entscheidung. Jeder weitere Stoß schien seinen Körper mehr und mehr zu erhitzen, drang in die noch so kleinste Zelle und brachte sie zum Beben.  
Als Reita von dem Kleineren gefordert hatte ihn statt Uruha mit zu sich zu nehmen, hielt Ruki es zuerst für einen Scherz. Er war noch nicht darüber hinweg gekommen, wie entsetzt ihn der Punk angesehen hatte, als er nach der Halloween-Party neben ihm in seinem Bett aufgewacht war. Daraus schloss er, dass Reita diese Art von Interesse nie an ihm haben würde. Umso surrealer war es, als der Blonde nun fest entschlossen von Ruki forderte mit ihm zu schlafen. Das selbstsichere Funkeln in Reitas Augen hatte Ruki einen heißen Schauer über den Rücken gejagt. Blitzartig waren ihm dessen harte und leidenschaftliche Küsse wieder in den Sinn gekommen und er glaubte sogar aus der Erinnerung heraus ihren Druck wieder auf seinen Lippen zu spüren. Augenblicklich war Ruki von dem Gedanken betört gewesen diesen Mann noch einmal so und sogar mehr von ihm spüren zu können. Folglich hatte er auf Reitas Forderung hin eingewilligt. Uruha war offensichtlich verwirrt gewesen, als Ruki ihm erklärte, dass er heute allein nach Hause fahren müsste.  
„Seit wann bist du so appetitlos?“, fragte das Model und versuchte mit verspielten Fingern den Kleineren doch noch umzustimmen. Reita tauchte jedoch im selben Moment hinter ihnen auf und sagte, dass das Taxi warten würde. Verwundert wechselte Uruha Blicke zwischen den beiden, ehe er begriff.  
„Du ersetzt mich mit ihm…“, murmelte Uruha und klang dabei enttäuschter als er es zugeben wollte.  
„Bitte versteh das nicht falsch, Uruha!“, versuchte Ruki ihn zu beschwichtigen, doch scheiterte.  
„Ist okay, mein Typ ist heut nicht gefragt. Ich verstehe das! Dann wünsche ich noch einen unterhaltsamen Abend…“ Ohne weitere Erklärungen abzuwarten, wandte sich das Model um und ging. Uruha hatte verbergen wollen, wie die große Enttäuschung sich plakativ auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete, während sich seine Brust etwas verengte.  
Betreten sah Ruki ihm nach und fühlte sich nicht sonderlich wohl dabei den anderen so davon ziehen zu lassen. Als sich jedoch Reitas warme Hand um seine schloss und ihn mit sich zum Taxi zog, waren die negativen Gedanken wie weggeblasen. Sie machten Platz für Nervosität gepaart mit Aufregung auf das, was folgen sollte. Während der gesamten Fahrt grübelte Ruki angespannt darüber nach, wie er bei Reita den ersten Schritt machen sollte, doch seine Sorgen erübrigten sich, kaum hatten sie den Fahrstuhl des Wohnhauses betreten. Die Türen der Kabine hatten sich gerade mit einem metallischen Geräusch geschlossen, da drehte sich Reita zu ihm um und drängte ihn Schritt für Schritt gegen die Spiegelwand. Ruki war so verwirrt, dass er kaum reagieren konnte. Schon suchten Reitas Lippen nach seinen und pressten sich voller Verlangen darauf, sodass dem Kleineren die Knie weich wurden. Genau so hatte ihn der Punk damals auch geküsst, jetzt allerdings stand er nicht unter Drogen sondern war bei vollem Bewusstsein. Neugierig schoben sich Reitas Hände über Rukis Schenkel, wanderten hinauf zu seinen Po und kneteten sich begierig hinein. Ein aufgeregtes Stöhnen entfloh dem Kleineren, welches er hektisch am Hals des anderen erstickte. Unglaublich, dass Reita ihn binnen Sekunden so schwach werden ließ. Als die Fahrstuhltür wieder auf ging, fuhren sie heiser keuchend auseinander und musterten sich mit dunklen Augen. Mit einer knappen Kopfbewegung bedeutet Ruki dem anderen, dass er ihm folgen sollte. Sobald sie die Wohnung betreten hatte, klebte der Punk wieder an seinen Lippen. Voller Ungeduld nestelte Ruki auch schon an dessen Jeans, öffnete Gürtel, Knopf und Reißverschluss. In einer flüssigen Bewegung ging Ruki vor ihm auf die Knie, zog die Jeans dabei herunter und fixierte die Beule unter den engen Shorts. Er konnte nicht leugnen, dass ihn dieser Anblick schmeichelte und sogar erfreute. Amüsiert sah der Kleinere auf um einen Blick in Reitas gerötetes Gesicht zu werfen.  
„Diesen Anblick genießt du doch nicht das erste Mal…“, zog ihn Ruki auf, bevor er langsam die Shorts tiefer schob und dem Punk einen intimen Kuss gab.  
Reita konnte noch gar nicht fassen, dass er gerade in den Genuss dieser delikaten, vollen Lippen kam, die an ihm lutschten, wie an einer Süßigkeit. Unruhig hob und senkte sich seine Brust, während er mit fahrigen Händen nach Halt an der Kommode hinter sich suchte. Diese Empfindung, die ihm der Kleinere gerade bescherte, waren beinahe zu viel für ihn. Er befürchtete gleich zu platzen, wenn er Ruki nicht aufhielt. Hastig umfasste er also die schmalen Schultern und schob ihn von sich.  
„Shit! ... N-nicht… nicht so schnell!“, keuchte er atemlos und hatte gerade noch so ein Unglück verhindern können. „… Verdammt!“  
Mit einem süffisanten Lächeln grinste der Kleinere ihn an, fuhr sich pikant über die Lippen und hauchte einen beschwichtigenden Kuss auf Reitas heißes Fleisch.  
„Bist also ein Genießer…“, raunte er dunkel, erhob sich dann wieder und wandte sich vom Punk ab. Langsam lief er zu seinem Bett, zog sich zuerst sein Oberteil über den Kopf und ließ es behutsam zu Boden gleiten, öffnete dann seine Hose und entstieg ihr bei einem weiteren Schritt. Als er endlich vor seinem Bett ankam, warf er Reita einen herausfordernden Blick über die Schulter zu.  
„Wie sieht's aus…?“  
Hart schluckte Reita, entledigte sich den letzten Stoffen an seinem Körper und steuerte dann ungeduldig auf den Kleineren zu. Solch eine verführerische Einladung konnte er sich nicht entgehen lassen.

So kam es also dazu, dass Ruki sich nun lustvoll unter dem Punk räkelte, während dieser mit unruhigen Händen über dessen heißen Körper fuhr. Seine Finger glitten über die weiche Haut, verwischten die dünne Schweißschicht, welche sich bereits gebildet hatte und zeichneten die angespannten Muskeln nach. Behutsam beugte er sich herunter, versenkte seine Lippen auf der bebenden Brust und übersäte sie mit Küssen.  
Ein glückseliges Lächeln legte sich auf Rukis Gesicht, während er genussvoll die Lider schloss und seine Finger in dem blonden Schopf vergrub. Dieser Mann gab ihm so viel Gutes, dass er es kaum aushielt. Er glaubte sein Herz würde bersten vor Glück.  
„R-Reita…!“ Sündig stöhnte Ruki den Namen des anderen, während er sich immer mehr dem Abgrund näherte und wohl kurz davor war den Versandt zu verlieren. „… T-tiefer…“ Es fehlte nicht mehr viel bis zum Sprung. Er sah bereits farbige Punkte aufblitzen, da griff Reita unter sein Becken, hob es an und beschleunigte sein Tempo noch einmal um zu den finalen Stößen anzusetzen. Er hielt es selbst kaum noch aus und sehnte sich nur noch nach der rettenden Erlösung. Grob krallten sich seine Hände in die Kissen um in herum, als sich Ruki mit einem heiseren und dunkeln Schrei ergoss. Dabei zog er sich so hart um den Punk zusammen, dass es diesem fast die Luft aus den Lungen presste und er endlich die ersehnte Entspannung fand.  
Kraftlos sank er auf den Kleineren nieder, drückte sein erhitztes Gesicht an dessen feuchte Halsbeuge. Rukis Puls hämmerte so laut durch seinen Körper, dass sogar Reita ihn hören konnte, bemerkte zugleich aber dessen hypnotische Wirkung. Sein Körper wurde von einer angenehmen Schwere ergriffen, das Blut rauschte rege durch seine Adern und sein Kopf wurde leerer. Vorsichtig trennte er ihre Verbindung, rollte sich zur Seite und legte träge seine Arme um den Kleineren.  
„Oh man… selbst im Bett gibst du noch Anweisungen…“, gluckste Reita belustigt.  
„Ich habe uns beiden einen Gefallen tun wollen…“, murrte Ruki leise und vergrub das Gesicht an Reitas Schulter. „… wer konnte ahnen, dass du weist, was du da tust…“  
Weich legte der Punk seine Hand auf den schwarzen Schopf des anderen und strich über das seidige Haar.  
„Vielleicht solltest du anderen einfach auch mal ein bisschen mehr vertrauen“, stichelte Reita.  
Ruki lächelte, legte seinerseits eine Hand auf Reitas pulsierende Brust und seufzte zufrieden.


	11. die Ringe

Warme Sonnenstrahlen fielen durch die halbtransparenten Vorhänge und tauchten das Schlafzimmer in eine warme, morgendliches Atmosphäre. Tief sog Ruki die Luft durch die Nase ein, drehte sich träge halb herum, während seine Lider etwas zu flattern begannen. Langsam gewöhnten sich seine Augen an das helle Licht und erfassten allmählich die Konturen eines entspannten Gesichtes, welches neben seinem ruhte. Eine Zeit lang musterte Ruki die männlichen Züge des Blonden. Wieder einmal mehr wurde ihm klar, warum er Reita so interessant fand. Zeitlupenartig streckte er seine Finger nach den schön geschwungene Lippen aus, hielt jedoch wenige Millimeter davor inne und zog seine Hand nach einigem Zögern wieder zurück.   
Auf einmal entwich dem noch schlafenden Punk ein wohliges Seufzen. Sein Griff verengte sich um Rukis Körper und zog ihn an sich. Er vergrub sein Gesicht an der warmen Brust des Kleineren und brummte zufrieden. Perplex starrte Ruki auf den blonden Schopf, schien zuerst sichtlich überfordert mit der Situation. Dann jedoch entkrampfte er sich, legte seine Hand auf das weiche Haar und strich sanft darüber.   
Eine ganze Weile lang genoss Ruki einfach nur die morgendliche Stille umd das samtige Gefühl unter seiner Hand, bis sich schließlich Reita zu regen begann. Zentimeter für Zentimeter erwachte dessen Körper. Nach und nach kontraktierten die Muskeln, als wollten sie sich wecken, dann schlug er die Augen auf und sah den Kleineren verschlafen an. Ein breites, triumphierendes Lächeln zierte seine Lippen, dann formten sie ein leises, tiefes „guten Morgen“.  
„… Morgen…“, erwiderte Ruki leise und bemüht neutral um jegliche Emotion, die ihn verraten könnte, zu verbergen.  
Skeptisch musterte der Punk den anderen, konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.   
„Was ist los? Wirst du mich gleich wieder mit samt dem Kissen rausschmeißen!?“, triezte Reita ihn, woraufhin Ruki schließlich doch grinsen musste.   
„Kommt drauf an: Wenn du wieder dämliche Fragen stellst…!“  
Doch statt zurückzuweichen, reckte Reita diesmal seinen Kopf dem Kleineren entgegen und stahl ihm einen Kuss.   
„Keine Chance! Diesmal kann ich mich an jede noch so kleine Sekunde erinnern…“ Im nächsten Moment beugte sich der Punk über den Kleinere, stemmte rechts und links von ihm die Hände in die Matratze und lächelte ihn herausfordernd an. „… und mir hat es sehr gefallen!“  
Abfällig schnaubte Ruki, hob eine Braue und erwiderte unbeeindruckt den Blick des anderen.   
„Denkst du ich zerfließe jetzt unter dir!?“  
„… dieses Mundwerk…“, grinste Reita und presste erneut seine Lippen auf die des Kleineren um ihn in einen tieferen, längeren Kuss zu ziehen.  
Selbst wenn Ruki es nicht zugeben wollte, so gefiel es ihm sehr, wie dieser Morgen begann. Reita war anders, als die Männer, die er bisher bei sich gehabt hatte und gab ihm nicht das Gefühl nur eine nette Geschichte für eine Nacht gewesen zu sein. Bei dem Gedanken breitete sich ein molliges, berauschendes Gefühl in seiner Brust aus und er erlaubte es sich seine Hände um dessen Unterarme zu legen und sanft darüber zu streichen. Als Reita die weichen Hände auf der Haut spürte, kam er nicht umhin um sich für einen Augenblick auf die Unterlippe zu beißen, bevor er den Kuss erneut aufnahm. Er glaubte endlich ein paar Kerben in die raue, harte Schale des Kleineren geschlagen zu haben, welche vereinzelt aufrissen und etwas offenbarten, was ihn berührte und immer mehr anzog.  
„Wie steht's ums Frühstück?“, raunte der Punk gegen Rukis volle Lippen.   
„Du kennst meinen Kühlschrank doch schon…“  
Geräuschvoll seufzte Reita und setzte sich auf. „Okay… dann gehen wir frühstücken!“

Beide hatten diese Nacht so sehr genossen, dass sie sich von nun an öfter auch privat und abseits der beruflichen Pflicht trafen. Reita gefiel dies, denn so konnte er den Kleineren noch besser kennen lernen, Ruki hingegen hatte die Möglichkeit Druck abzubauen und sich zu entspannen. Sie gingen häufig gemeinsam abends essen und verbrachten die Nächte zusammen. Wenn sich die Gelegenheit ergab, nahm Ruki den Punk mit zu einer Vernissage, einer Party oder einer Modenschau. Auch für diesen Abend hatte Ruki eine Einladung zu der Eröffnung der neuen Ausstellung eines befreundeten Designer erhalten. Er und Ruki kannten sich schon recht lange: Der Kleinere war eine Zeit lang bei Atsushi in der Ausbildung gewesen und hatte vieles über die Modeszene gelernt, interessante und wichtige Kontakte geknüpft und seine erste Kollektion unter ihm veröffentlicht. Umso mehr wollte er dementsprechend dieser Aufforderung nachkommen und sich die neusten Arbeiten seines Lehrers besehen.   
„BLACK ON WHITE!?“, las Reita den Titel der Vernissage von der Einladung ab und sah Ruki fragend an, während sie im Taxi auf dem Weg zur Eröffnung saßen. Künstler drückten sich immer nur sehr vage und viel zu allgemein für Reitas Geschmack aus. Manchmal nervte es ihn, denn so hatte er keine Ahnung, was er von diesen Veranstaltungen erwarten sollte. Ruki zupfte nachdenklich an seinem schulterlangen, schwarzen Haar herum, welches seit seinem letzten Friseurbesuch in eleganten Wellen lag und auf blonde Spitzen endete.  
„Mit solchen Titeln will man viel Raum für die Interpretation und Vorstellung der Konsumenten lassen. Es soll anregen und neugierig machen“, erklärte er, was den Punk jedoch wenig beruhigte.   
Kurze Zeit später erreichten sie einen Industriepark. Verwundert sah sich Reita um, bis er die zahlreichen Lichtsäulen erspähte, welche weit in den wolkenverhangenen, finsteren Himmel strahlten und so den Weg zum Eingang auswiesen. Das Fahrzeug hielt am Ende eines roten Teppichs, der zu den schweren, eisernen Eingangstüren führte. Ein junger Mann in einem ungewöhnlich glänzenden und sehr figurbetonten Anzug, öffnete die Tür des Taxis, sodass Ruki aussteigen konnte, Reita folgte. Misstrauisch besah sich der Punk noch einmal den jungen Mann, der die Ausstrahlung eines Models besaß, ehe er dem Kleineren zum Eingang folgte. Die Türen sprangen auf, dumpfe, schwere und düstere Musik preschte ihnen entgegen, gepaart mit einem süßlichen, betörenden Duft. Nebelschwaden waberten dicht über den Boden, tauchten die Räumlichkeiten in einen schleierartigen Dunst. Von tonnenschweren Stahlträgern hingen zahlreiche LCD-Platten an Ketten herab, zeigten Aufnahmen von Details, die beinahe nur wie Muster von Texturen und geometrische oder organische Formen erschienen. Reitas Augen wanderten über unzählige Leute, manche sahen bizarr und unwirklich aus, als kämen sie aus einer anderen Welt, andere wirkten nur wie Schatten oder anonyme Zuschauer, als seien sie nur Beiwerk.  
Vor einer riesigen Pyramide aus Bildschirmen, welche das Zentrum der Ausstellung bildete, blieb Ruki plötzlich stehen und starrte sie neugierig an. Zuerst flackerten die Monitore, dann gerieselten die Bilder, ehe sie in einem knalligen Rot aufleuchteten und beinahe den gesamten Raum in ein sinnliches, verruchtes Licht tauchten. Das laute Stöhnen eines Mannes, echote durch die Halle, wiederholte sich mal lauter, mal leiser, verzerrte sich teils und verlor sich dann. Es folgte das Seufzen einer Frau, dann das eines weiteren Mannes. Reita zuckte erschrocken zusammen, sah sich ungläubig um und spürte, wie die Peinlichkeit der Situation zunehmen auf ihn lastete.   
„… äääääh, Ruki…? Was… ist das hier…?“, fragte er leise den Kleineren, der noch immer auf die Bildschirme starrte, welche inzwischen Menschen in den pikantesten Situationen zeigte.   
„Die Vernissage von Atsushi!“  
„… ich dachte es geht um Schwarz-Weiß-Fotografie…“, murmelte er sichtlich angespannt und wagte es kaum auf die Monitoren zu sehen.  
„‘Black ON white'“, wiederholte Ruki grinsend und warf Reita einen vielsagenden Blick zu, „SCHWARZES Leder auf WEISSER Haut!“  
Reita übergingen fast die Augen, schluckte hart und spürte, wie die Wärme in ihm aufstieg.   
„… F-Fetisch!?“, entwich es ihm sichtlich nervös, was Ruki hingegen zunehmend amüsierte.  
„Genau! BDSM, Toys, Lack, Roleplay…“, erwiderte er, hatte den Kopf zu Reita umgewandt und nur wenige Zentimeter vor dessen Gesicht inne gehalten.  
„… also… geht es gar nicht um… Mode…?“  
„Doch, auch. Um Fetisch-Mode, aber eben auch alles, was die Lust sonst noch beflügelt. Noch nie ausprobiert?“ Ruki wippte neugierig mit den Brauen.   
„… uh-uhm… also…“, stammelte Reita und wollte die Frage lieber mit einer Gegenfrage umgehen: „Interessiert dich das denn?“  
„Du meinst: Ob ich drauf stehe? – Klar! Es ist faszinierend, was der Körper so aushält und empfinden kann.“  
Reita konnte das lebhafte Kino in seinem Kopf nicht mehr unterbinden. Er sah Ruki in lasziven Posen vor sich, hörte wieder sein kehliges Stöhnen und spürte, wie dessen Hände fahrig über seine Haut strichen. Hitze stieg in seine Wangen und färbten sie dunkel ein.   
„Du weißt nicht, was dir gefällt, solange du es nicht probiert hast“, fügte der Kleinere hinzu und schenkte ihm ein dunkles Lächeln.   
Auf einmal tauchte ein großer, schlanker, sehr adretter Mann hinter ihnen auf. Er versprühte eine unnahbare, regelrecht erhabene Aura, welche seinen männlichen Charm perfekt unterstrich.  
„Schön dich zu sehen, Ruki! Vielen Dank, dass du gekommen bist. Wie gefällt es dir bisher?“  
Höflich verneigte sich Ruki zuerst, doch schon im nächsten Moment zog der edle Mann ihn in eine herzliche Umarmung.  
„Nicht so förmlich, dafür kennen wir uns schon zu lange“, lächelte der Mann betörend.   
„Atsushi-sensei! Vielen Dank für die Einladung. Wie immer ist deine Vernissage ein Erlebnis für alle Sinne. Ich bin wirklich beeindruckt!“, erwiderte der Kleinere ehrlich.   
„Ich danke dir! Das bedeutet mir viel! Wenn du etwas möchtest, sag mir nur Bescheid. Wie immer kostet es dich nur die Hälfte und ein Lächeln!“, erklärte Atsushi mit einem galanten Grinsen. Dann fiel sein interessierter Blick auf Reita. „Ich hätte etwas ganz Besonderes für dich. Das gefällt sicher auch deinem Begleiter… Dekorativ UND nützlich…“  
Sichtlich überfordert wechselte Reite Blicke zwischen Ruki und Atsushi, spürte die eigenartige Schwingung zwischen ihnen, welche ihm missfielen.  
Doch der große Mann war ein überaus aufmerksamer Beobachter und nahm sogleich Notiz von der Verstimmung des Punks. Schnell bedeutet er Ruki mit einer knappen Handbewegung zu warten und ließ sie daraufhin wieder allein.  
Sogleich wandte sich Reita an den Kleineren und sah ihn irritiert an.   
„Was meinte er? Worum geht es?“  
Ruki jedoch grinste nur und versuchte Reitas Aufmerksamkeit auf eine andere Ecke des Raumes zu lenken.   
„Sieht das nicht eindrucksvoll aus? Wie kunstvoll sich die rauen Stricke um den zerbrechlichen Körper legen und rote Zeichnungen auf der Haut hinterlassen? Jedes Mal ist Zeuge einer wilden und besonderen Leidenschaft…“, erklärte Ruki und schien zutiefst mitgerissen. Reite folgte dessen Augen, sah eine junge Frau, die in unzähligen Seilen verschnürt war, wie ein Paket. Dieser Anblick wirkte so befremdlich und zugleich weckte er eine gewisse Neugierde.  
Kurz drauf gesellte sich Atsushi wieder zu ihnen, servierte Ruki eine schwarze Lackbox auf einem samtenen, dunklen Kissen. Mit geübten Fingern öffnete er sie und präsentierte vier metallisch glänzende Ringe in unterschiedlichen Größen, Formen und Stärken.   
„An wessen Arm sollen die den passen? An Kinder!?“, platzte Reita dazwischen, was Ruki erneut ein belustigtes Grinsen auf die Lippen zauberte, ehe er sein Lachen nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte und es herzlich aus ihm heraus brach. Reitas Unwissenheit amüsierte ihn köstlich. „Du bist so süß…!“  
Auch Atsushi kam nicht umhin leise zu lachen.  
„… oder… etwa… Serviettenringe…!?“, verbesserte sich der Punk, was Ruki nur noch lauter lachen ließ, sodass er sich sogar an dem anderen abstützen musste. Als er sich endlich beruhigt hatte, nickte er Atsushi zu und bestätigte damit seinen Kauf. Der große Mann lächelte befürwortend, verneigte sich dankbar und ließ die beiden wieder allein um die Ware für die anschließende Abholung zu verpacken.  
„Komm, lass uns was trinken“, murmelte Ruki noch immer sichtlich erheitert, orderte zwei Drinks an der naheliegenden Bar und stellte sich mit Reita an eine der mit Samt bezogenen Wände.  
„Also… was war jetzt so witzig? Was sind das für Ringe?“, hakte Reita erneut nach und bohrte Ruki regelrecht mit Blicken. Dieser lächelte ihn dunklen an, nippte geheimnisvoll an seinem Getränk um eine lange Pause zu lassen und stellte dann sein Glas auf einem kleinen Beistelltisch ab. Im nächsten Augenblick drängte er Reita gegen die Wand, drückte sich an ihn und raunte mit verheißungsvoller Stimme gegen sein Ohr: „… ich kann dich damit solange hinhalten, dass du fast den Verstand verlierst…“ Lasziv fuhr er mit der Zunge einmal über die glühende Ohrmuschel. „… und dann wirst du mich anbetteln, um endlich kommen zu dürfen…“  
Ein heißkalter Schauer lief Reita den Rücken hinunter, Hitze wallte in ihm auf und die Stellen, an denen Ruki ihn berührte schienen regelrecht zu vibrieren. Geräuschvoll atmete er ein, fühlte sich zunehmend benebelter von dem süßlichen Duft, der die heiße Luft erfüllte. Er wusste, wenn der Kleinere nicht gleich von ihm abließ, würde ein Unglück geschehen. Die Wirkung seiner Worte war Ruki jedoch nur allzu klar. Gezielt schob er sein Knie zwischen die Beine des anderen und drückte seinen Oberschenkel gegen dessen pulsierende Mitte.  
„Na, neugierig!?“


	12. die Blindheit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \--- SEHR EXPLIZITER INHALT ---

Den gesamten Abend über gingen Reita die Worte des Kleineren nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob es an dem Einfluss dieser Ausstellung lag oder ob es vor allem die Idee dessen war, was Ruki im Stande war mit ihm zu tun. Wenn er mit ihm so weit ginge, dann würde er eine weitere Facette des Kleineren kennen lernen, die sie wieder einander ein Stück näher bringen würde.   
Auch die Tage danach hallten Rukis süße Verheißungen durch Reitas Gedanken. Ob während der Arbeit, bei den Proben oder beim Abendessen mit dem Kleineren, unweigerlich musste er immer wieder daran denken.   
„Was ist? Keinen Appetit?“, fragte Ruki, als er sich gerade ein Stück saftig gebratenen Fisch in den Mund schob. Wie an den meisten Abenden, saßen sie gemeinsam in einem Restaurant um zu Abend zu essen. Der Punk stocherte schon seit geschlagenen fünf Minuten geistesabwesend in seinem teuren Essen herum und schien wenig Hunger zu verspüren.   
Ertappt schnellte sein Kopf in die Höhe, als endlich die Stimme des Kleineren zu ihm durchdrang und blinzelte diesen sichtlich überfordert an. Augenblicklich dachte er abermals an die Geschehnisse auf der Vernissage, wobei sich seine Ohren erhitzten.   
Kritisch musterte Ruki den anderen, konnte nicht verbergen, dass er etwas von dessen geistiger Abwesenheit genervt war. Dann jedoch verengten sich seine Augen, nahmen Notiz von den kleinen Details auf Reitas Gesicht und begannen sie zu lesen und richtig zu deuten. Wissentlich grinste er plötzlich, legte seine Stäbchen nieder und stützte den Kopf auf seinen Händen ab.  
„… denkst du etwa schon an die Nachspeise?“  
Reita war nie gut darin gewesen, zu verbergen, welche Gedanken er gerade hatte. Inzwischen war besonders Ruki sehr geübt darin zu erkennen, wenn er an etwas Pikantes dachte.  
„G-gar nicht…!“, versuchte der Punk es abzustreiten.   
„Ge-lo-gen…!“, hauchte der Kleinere verspielt, sah sich dann kurz zu allen Seiten um, ehe er sich ein wenig über den Tisch zum anderen beugte. „Du kannst mir ruhig sagen auf was du Appetit hast.“  
Hart schluckte Reita, presste seine Lippen aufeinander um einen Moment lang Zeit zu schinden und etwas Mut zu sammeln, ehe er den Kleineren mit einem direkten Blick konfrontierte, der diesem einen heißen Schauer über den Rücken jagte.   
„Was du da auf dieser Ausstellung zu mir gesagt hast… Kannst du das wirklich?“  
Eine von Rukis Brauen wanderte in die Höhe. Er war immer wieder aufs Neue von Reitas Prägnanz erstaunt, ja regelrecht begeistert. Verschmitzt lächelte er daraufhin und fuhr sich mit der Zunge merklich über die vollen Lippen.  
„Inzwischen müsstest du doch wissen, dass meine Worte nicht nur leere Hüllen sind…“  
„… dann zeig es mir!“  
Aufregung wallte auf einmal in dem kleinen Körper auf, wuchs zu einer süßlichen Hitze heran, welche sich in seiner Brust und seiner Mitte konzentrierte.  
„Wenn du mir jetzt diese Möglichkeit eröffnest, ist das wie Pandoras Büchse… Du wirst sie nie wieder schließen können!“  
Langsam schob Reita seine Hand über den Tisch, stieß gegen die Finger des Kleineren und griff schließlich nach dessen Hand um sie zu umfassen.   
„Ist okay: Ich habe keine Angst!“, erwiderte Reita entschlossen.

Als sie Rukis Wohnung betraten, lag sie ruhig und dunkel vor ihnen. Es war spät geworden, doch keiner von ihnen hatte diese Nacht allein verbringen wollen. Reitas fester Griff um dessen Hand, hatte Rukis Herz zum Stolpern gebracht, sodass er unmöglich dem Angebot hatte widerstehen können. Spärliches Licht wies ihnen den Weg in das Schlafzimmer. Mit jedem Schritt, denen sie sich dem Raum näherten, begann Reitas Herz schneller und lauter zu pochen.  
„Setz dich!“, wies Ruki ihn an, als sie vor dem Bett stehen blieben. Er strich mit behutsamen Fingern über die breite Brust des Punks und hauchte ihm einen federleichten Kuss auf die Lippen. Dann ging er zu seiner Kommode und zog die zweite Schublade von oben auf. Er holte ein seidenes, schwarzes Tuch heraus und stellte sich dann vor Reita.  
„Weißt du, was man damit machen kann?“, flüsterte er mit tiefer Stimme, nahm das Tuch zwischen beide Hände, spannte es leicht an und strich damit sanft über Reitas Hals, über seine Wange, dem Kinn und die Lippen.  
Reita hielt kurz inne, dann öffnete er den Mund und schnappte mit den Zähnen nach dem weichen Stoff. Schalkhaft schnalzte Ruki mit der Zunge und entriss dem Blonden nach einigem Ziehen wieder das Tuch.   
„Ja… in bestimmten Situationen ist es gut, wenn du darauf beißt…“, murmelte der Kleinere und strich sich dabei eine schwarze Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.   
„Heute würde ich es jedoch gern…“ Ruki hob beide Hände und hielt dem Punk das Tuch vor die Augen „… so verwenden.“ Er beugte sich hinunter und presste seinen Mund auf den des anderen. Willig teilte Reita daraufhin seine Lippen und versank mit dem Kleineren in einen sündigen Kuss.   
„… und? Spürst du, wie viel intensiver es sich anfühlt?“, hauchte Ruki süßlich, schob sogleich sein Knie gegen die Mitte des anderen und fühlte bereits dessen unruhiges Pulsieren.   
„Man kann damit auch noch was anderes machen… wenn du mich lässt.“ Der Kleiner zog das Tuch wieder von Reitas Augen, die ihn sogleich mit einem dunklen Funkeln fixierten, ließ den Stoff über den rechten Arm streichen und reizte verspielt dessen Handfessel. Vorsichtig legte er in einigen Runden den Stoff darum und zog ihn etwas fest.  
„Fühlt sich gut auf der Haut an, nicht!?“  
„… weich…“, erwiderte Reita, woraufhin der andere sanft lächelte. Wenn er den Stoff als angenehm empfand, dann würde er die Tücher auch um die Handgelenke akzeptieren. Wieder sanken Rukis Lippen auf die des anderen nieder, während seine Finger anfingen dessen Oberteil Richtung Kopf zu schieben um es Reita schließlich auszuziehen. Neugierig nippten sie an den weichen Kissen des Mundes, wanderten über die Mundwinkel, die warme Haut der Wange, dem kräftigen Kiefer und die glühende Ohrmuschel.   
„Los… rutsche zum Kopf des Bettes hoch, wenn du mehr hiervon willst…“, hauchte er verheißungsvoll. Schweren Herzens schob sich Reita von dem Kleineren, kroch rückwärts über das Bett bis zum Kopfende hinauf und lehnte seinen Oberkörper gegen das metallische Kopfteil.  
Langsam zog sich Ruki sein Oberteil aus und ließ es zu Boden fallen, dann ging er zurück an die Kommode und zog zwei weitere Tücher heraus. Neugierig warf er einen Blick über seine Schulter und genoss einen Moment lang den lüsternen Blick des Punks, der auf ihn lastete, ehe er zu ihm aufs Bett stieg. Liebevoll wanderten seine Augen über Reita, dann setzte er sich auf dessen Becken und ließ das zweite Tuch über dessen nackten Oberkörper tänzeln.   
„Dieses ist auch weich“, lächelte Ruki. Der Stoff glitt über Bauchmuskeln, die rosigen Knospen der Brust und die Schlüsselbeine, dann über seine linke Schulter, den Bizeps, die Armbeuge und das Handgelenk. „Darf ich…?“  
Reita nickte, woraufhin der Kleinere das Seidentuch auch um dieses Handgelenk wickelte. Behutsam schob er die Hand zum Kopfteil des Bettes, legte eines der Enden des Stoffes einmal um eine Metallstrebe herum und gab es Reita in die Handfläche, bevor er sanft dessen Finger schloss.   
„… so kannst du dich selbst befreien, wenn… es dir lieber ist“, flüsterte der Kleiner leise, wiederholte dann die Prozedur mit dem Seidentuch am anderen Handgelenk. Nun griff er nach dem dritten Tuch. Er beugte sich etwas vor, was Reita ein aufgeregtes Keuchen entlockte, denn immerhin saß Ruki direkt auf seiner Mitte und legte den Stoff über seine Nase.   
„Steht dir…!“, gluckste der Kleinere überaus amüsiert, hauchte ihm dann einen Kuss auf die Lippen. „Eine wichtige Regel ist das Safeword! Sollte es dir irgendwie zu viel werden oder dir etwas nicht gefallen, können wir jederzeit abbrechen. Damit ich verstehe, dass du wirklich willst, dass ich aufhöre, gibt es das Safeword. Es muss ein von dir gewähltes Wort sein, dass du in diesem Zusammenhang hier…“, Ruki deutet zum besseren Verständnis zwischen ihre beiden Körper, „niemals sagen würdest.“  
Reita überlegte einige Momente, ehe ihm „Kiwi“ einfiel.  
Belustig grinste Ruki, nickte dann aber.   
„Ich werde nie wieder Kiwis ohne Hintergedanken essen können…“, erwiderte er und küsste Reita sanft. Vorsichtig schob er das Tuch über dessen Augen und band die Enden hinter seinem Kopf zusammen.  
„… und nun… genieße!“  
Sogleich schob Ruki dem Blonden seine Zunge in den Mund, erkundete gierig dessen Mundhöhle und tanzte einen wilden Tanz mit ihm. Seine Hände wanderten über Reitas Oberkörper, die Finger zeichneten die Muskeln nach, bis sie verspielt die Knospen umkreisten. Sanft schob er seine Hüfte über dessen Becken, entlockte ihm leise Seufzer, die er in ihrem ungehemmten Kuss erstickte.  
„Warte kurz!“, flüsterte Ruki dem Blonden zu, als er den Kuss wieder brach, von ihm herunter stieg und das Zimmer verließ.  
Reitas Ohren lauschten konzentriert auf die Geräusche aus Rukis Küche, da er zu gern wissen wollte, was der andere vor hatte. Er konnte hören, wie Wasser floss, dann die Schritte, welche wieder zurückkehrten. Ruki stellte etwas auf dem Nachttisch ab, dann lief er wieder zum anderen Ende des Schlafzimmers, öffnete ein Schubfach, schloss es wieder und näherte sich erneut dem Bett. Er hörte das Zippen eines Reißverschlusses, daraufhin das harte Rascheln von steifem Stoff, vermutlich zog sich Ruki gerade die Jeans aus. Es war ungewöhnlich, dass Reita nun so sehr auf seine Ohren vertrauen musste, doch er war erstaunt, wie genau sich das Bild von den Geschehnissen in der Wohnung vor seinem inneren Augen zeichnete.   
Das Bett senkte sich etwas und der Kleinere kletterte wieder zu ihm. Seine Finger nestelten am Verschluss von Reitas Hose, öffneten diese und zogen sie ihm von den Beinen. Sogleich folgten auch dessen Shorts, sodass er nun vollkommen entblößte vor ihm lag. Kurz darauf herrschte Stille, welche von Sekunde zu Sekunde unerträglicher für Reita wurde. Kein Mucks gab der andere von sich, doch er glaubte deutlich dessen Blicke über seinen Körper wandern zu spüren.  
„… R-Ruki?“, fragte er unsicher nach, als er das Schweigen nicht mehr aushielt.   
„Ich genieße den Anblick, Reita. Es ist, als würde man sich ein Büffet mit den größten Köstlichkeiten ansehen. Man wird immer hungriger und weiß gar nicht, womit man anfangen soll…“  
Die Matratze zu Reitas linken Seite senkte sich etwas, dann stieß ein heißer Atem gegen seinen Hals.   
„Darf ich von dir kosten?“  
Reita presste seine Lippen hart aufeinander und nickte. Rukis heisere Stimme jagte ihm einen so heftigen Schauer über den Rücken, dass er ihm wohl jeden Wunsch gewährt hätte.   
Fahrig fuhr der Kleinere mit seiner heißen Zunge über Reits Ohrmuschel, küsste seinen Kiefer, dann die dünne Haut am Hals, ehe er sanft mit den Zähnen darüber kratzte und an ihr zu saugen begann, um ein Mal darauf zu hinterlassen. Seine Lippen wanderten weiter zu dessen Schlüsselbeine, dann küsste er die weiche Haut der Brust und tänzelte mit der Zunge über eine der rosigen Knospen.   
Intensiv begann Reitas Mitte zu pulsieren. Das süße Prickeln, welches von seiner Brust ausging, bebte durch seinen Leib und konzentrierte sich in seinen Lenden. Volle Lippen legten sich um seine Knospe und saugte immer passionierter daran. Kurz darauf kümmerte sich Ruki ebenso liebevoll um die zweite Knopse. Die Augen des Kleineren begutachteten prüfend die ersten Erfolge seiner Behandlung: Zwischen Reitas Beinen wuchs allmählich das heiße Fleisch und schien schon ungeduldig zu werden.   
Der Kleinere bewegte sich, Plätschern war zu hören, dann nahm er Platz auf den Oberschenkeln des anderen. Weiche Finger kreisten um Reitas Nabel herum, denn tropfte etwas Eisige in die kleine Öffnung und ließ ihn harsch die Luft einsaugen.   
„Shit!!!“, fluchte Reita.  
Im nächsten Moment spürte er eisige Kälte über seinem Nabel, die quälend langsam hinauf zu seiner Brust wanderte. Der frostigen Spur folgte eine umso heißere Zunge, die ein so stark kontrastierendes Gefühl auf Reitas Haut hinterließ, dass er erzitterte. Erschrocken zog er an seinen Fesseln, seufzte gequält und zugleich gelüstig auf. Es war verrückt, was er gerade empfand und wie sehr es ihn erregte.   
„Das gefällt dir, hm!?“, raunte Ruki dunkel gegen dessen Bauch und schob den kleinen Eiswürfel weiter, umkreiste damit die Knospen und reizte sie eine Weile. Immer wieder zischte der Punk auf, doch ehe die Kälte unerträglich wurde, saugten heiße Lippen daran und wärmten sie wieder auf. Reita hatte bis dato keine Ahnung gehabt, dass reine Liebkosungen solch eine intensive Erfahrung sein konnten und das Vibrieren in seiner Mitte dadurch immer qualvoller wurde.   
„Deinem kleinen Freund gefällt das auch… er ruft schon regelrecht nach mir“, flüsterte der Kleinere und kicherte amüsiert. „Soll ich ihm ‚hallo‘ sagen?“  
Ein hartes Schlucken rollte Reitas Kehle hinab, ehe er nickte.   
Wieder plätscherte es leise, ein weiterer Eiswürfel glitt über seinen Körper, diesmal gen Süden.   
„D-du… du wirst doch nicht…!?“, entfuhr es Reita panisch, doch ehe er einen weiten Satz sprechen konnte, rutschte das Eis bereits über seine Wurzel hinauf zur Spitze.   
„OH SHIT!!! Willst du mich umbringen!?“, fluchte er lautstark, ehe Rukis Zunge über das zuckende Fleisch schnellte und es wieder erwärmte. Sogleich jagte Reitas Kopf in die Höhe, doch er konnte nicht sehen, was geschah, zog nur heftig an seinen Fesseln und stöhnte lüstern auf. Was Ruki da tat, war reine, süße Folter.  
„Du warst bisher so gut zu mir… da will ich dir was zurückgeben…“, hauchte der Kleiner verheißungsvoll gegen das vollständig ersteifte Glied. Wieder schob er den Eiswürfel über die hitzige Haut, nahm dann ein weiteres Seidentuch, welches er vorhin aus der Kommode geholt hatte, legte den weichen Stoff über die Mitte und begann sie mit geübten Handgriffen durch das seidige Material hindurch zu massieren.  
Reita wusste kaum mehr, wo ihm der Kopf stand. Die vorübergehende Blindheit machte seinen Körper nur empfänglicher für Rukis Behandlungen, die ihn fast den Verstand raubten.


	13. die Vorliebe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \--- SEHR EXPLIZITER INHALT ---

Das unruhige, kehlige Stöhnen von Reita erfüllte den gesamten Raum und klang dabei wie die schönste Musik. Ruki badete regelrecht in dieser betörenden Melodie, fühlte sich wie ein Dirigent. Mit Lippen und Fingern spielte er den Körper unter sich, als wäre er ein kostbares Instrument und entlockte ihm Töne, die er zuvor noch nicht gehört hatte. Sie versetzten ihn in eine Euphorie, welche nach und nach seinen gesamten Körper durchströmte und in eine Ekstase versetzte. Seine Mitte pulsierte bald schon im Gleichtakt zu Reitas rauer Atmung und brachte ihn selbst zum Seufzen. So sehr der Punk auch mit seinen Empfindungen kämpfte, entging ihm nicht, dass Rukis Bewegungen deutlich fahriger wurden.   
„… w-was ist… mit dir!?“, brachte er schließlich keuchend hervor und spielte auf Rukis Unruhe an.   
„Alles gut! ...du genieße…!“, hauchte der Kleinere gegen die heiße Haut. Doch Reita ließ sich nicht beirren. Er wollte, dass dies hier ein Erlebnis für sie beide war und dem anderen auch etwas geben.   
„Nein, bitte…! Ich will was für dich tun“, erwiderte er also hartnäckig.   
Amüsiert prustete Ruki gegen Reitas Glied, küsste es liebevoll, als wäre es ein ganz besonderer Schatz und sah dann auf.   
„Du bist wirklich anstrengend: Nicht mal richtig genießen kannst du. Ständig denkst du nur an andere…“, raunte Ruki, doch spürte, wie sehr ihn dieser Gedanke rührte. Es hatte bisher nur wenige Lover gehabt, die besonders noch im Rausch der Gefühle so selbstlos waren. So schob er sich also langsam an Reitas Körper hinauf und drückte seine roten Lippen gegen dessen Ohr.   
„Ich würde sehr gern etwas ausprobieren, aber dafür brauche ich deine Zustimmung…“  
Fahrig nickte der Punk, gedeutete dem anderen auf diese Weise, dass er fortfahren sollte.   
„… koste mich! Ich will wissen, wie warm deine Mundhöhle ist… Wie sich deine Zunge auf meiner Haut anfühlt…“, hauchte Ruki so dunkel, dass Reita ein wohliges Seufzen nicht mehr unterdrücken konnte.  
„… Ja! Ja…!“, erwiderte er heiser, wandte den Kopf zur Seite und schnappte blind nach Rukis Lippen, die dieser ihm überaus bereitwillig zur Verfügung stellte.   
„Danke~…“, flüsterte der Kleinere süßlich, kletterte dann über Reitas Brust und positionierte sich mit dem Zentrum vor dessen Gesicht. Sanft strichen seine Finger über Reitas Wange, dann die ungeduldigen, leicht bebenden Lippen, ehe sie kurz in den warmen Mund eintauchten, damit er halbwegs verstand, was gleich passierte. Voller Begierde schlängelte sich dessen Zunge bereits um die Gliedmaßen und gab Ruki eine sehr anschauliche Idee davon, welche eindringliche Erfahrung er in wenigen Momenten machen würde. Zufrieden seufzte er, fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die trockenen Lippen und entzog seine Finger wieder dem feuchten Gefängnis. Weich dirigierte er Reitas Kinn auf die richtige Höhe, nahm sich selbst in die andere Hand und drückte seine heiße Spitze behutsam gegen die vollen Lippen. Zuerst hauchte der Punk einen sanften Kuss darauf, als wollte er den anderen Willkommen heißen, dann begann er vorsichtig an der Spitze zu nippen, stieß ab und zu verspielt mit der Zunge dagegen oder kratzte überaus zärtlich mit den Zähnen über das empfindliche Fleisch.   
Mit beiden Händen krallte sich Ruki nach Halt suchend in das metallische Kopfgestell des Bettes, keuchte dabei so unregelmäßig, als würde er einen Schock erleiden. Er konnte kaum an sich halten, so verrückt machten ihn Reitas Ruhe und Gemächlichkeit. Jede noch so kleine Bewegung vollzog er mit Bedacht, saugte Rukis lustvolle Reaktionen auf, wie ein Schwamm, intensivierte seine Behandlung etwas und lud den Kleineren Zentimeter um Zentimeter in seine Mundhöhle ein. Ruki kostete es größte Mühe nicht einfach hemmungslos zu zustoßen, doch war andererseits diese qualvolle Lust genau das, wonach er sich so sehr sehnte. Unruhig begann er den Kopf von Schulter zu Schulter zu wälzen, sendete mal kleine Gebete gen Himmel oder seufzte zu Reita hinab. Bald schon begannen seine Beine zu zittern, was sich auf seinen gesamten Körper übertrug und ihn sich schütteln ließ, wie Espenlaub. Er stand kurz vor dem Höhepunkt. Schließlich jedoch hielt er es nicht mehr aus, zog sich ruckartig aus dem warmen Mund zurück und hockte schwer atmend neben Reita auf der Matratze.   
Genüsslich leckte dieser sich über die Lippen, grinste seelig und drehte den Kopf in die Richtung, wo er Ruki vermutete.   
„War doch ne gute Idee von mir!“  
Leise knurrte Ruki, verfluchte sich innerlich etwas dafür, dass er dem Abgrund nur so knapp entkommen war. Er hätte es gar nicht so weit kommen lassen sollen und doch spürte er noch deutlich das reizvolle Gefühl von Reitas Zunge auf seiner Haut.  
„Ich habe jetzt noch eine viel bessere…!“, raunte Ruki finster, stieg wieder über den Punk und blickte auf ihn hinab. „Das habe ich schon lange nicht mehr getan, aber… bei dir reizt es mich so sehr…“ Sogleich beugte er sich hinunter, ließ dabei ihre Oberkörper beinahe zusammenstoßen. Er drückte seine glühende Wange gegen die von Reita und flüsterte:   
„Ich will dich! ...ich will IN dich, Reita!“  
Heftig zitterte der Punk auf einmal auf, wurde sichtlich unruhig und begann hektisch an seinen Fesseln zu zerren. Verwirrt richtete sich Ruki etwas auf, war plötzlich verunsichert von dieser unerwarteten Reaktion.  
„… ‚Kiwi'?“, fragte er deshalb nach und wollte prüfen, ob alles in Ordnung sei. Vielleicht war Reita irgendwie gehemmt das Wort zu benutzen, weil er Ruki nicht enttäuschen wollte, doch wusste der Kleinere, dass es hierbei nicht darum ging, nur zu geben, was der andere wollte, sondern vor allem, dass beide im Höchstmaß genossen.   
Der Punk zögerte etwas, schüttelte jedoch den Kopf.   
„Nein, ist okay. Nur… will ich dich gern dabei ansehen…“, murmelte dieser kleinlaut, was in Rukis Brust ein warmes Flattern verursachte. Mit sanften Händen löste er die Augenbinde, schenkte Reita einen liebevollen Blick und strich sanft über dessen Wange und Lippen, ehe er einen weichen Kuss drauf hauchte.   
„Das hast du alles sehr gut gemacht. Ich dankte dir!“  
Mit warmen Augen erwiderte Reita den Blick des anderen und lächelte.   
„Bist du bereit? Du weißt: Die Fesseln kannst du jederzeit selbst lösen. Du brauchst nur los zu lassen“, erklärte Ruki noch einmal, strich gefühlvoll über die heiße, etwas verschwitzte Haut und schob sich bedächtig an dessen Körper hinab. Er ließ sich viel Zeit, achtete ganz bewusst auf jede noch so kleine Regung des Punks, ehe er endlich in ihm versank. Ruhelos zitterte dieser, konnte das Gefühl zuerst kaum deuten. Er wusste nicht, ob es Angst, Schmerz oder Lust war, was sich da von seinem Zentrum aus verbreitete. Hart spannte er also seinen gesamten Körper an, doch brachte so nicht nur sich selbst sondern auch Ruki in eine schmerzhafte Lage.  
„Ganz ruhig, Reita… entspann dich, b-bitte…!“, keuchte der Kleinere, versuchte dabei nicht allzu leidend zu klingen, um den anderen nicht noch weiter zu beunruhigen. „Atme… tief durch…“  
Es fühlte sich fast an, als würde Reita ihn zerquetschen. Der Schmerz zuckte durch seinen Körper und presste Ruki regelrecht die Luft aus den Lungen. Wenn er sich nicht bald entspannte, müsste sie hier aufhören. Doch eine Idee hatte der Kleinere noch, legte seine Hand an das erigierte Glied des Punks und begann es sanft, aber gezielt zu massieren.  
„… konzentriere dich auf meine Hand… Das fühlt sich doch gut an, nicht!?“  
Reitas Lippen begannen zu zittern, seine Lider flatterten zu und sein Kopf sank zurück in den Nacken. Sein gesamter Körper wurde ruhiger, die Atmung tiefer, das Seufzen lustvoller. Auch Ruki spürte, wie der Druck um ihn herum nachließ, entspannt sog er die heiße Luft um sie herum ein und genoss Reitas prickelnde Hitze.   
„Jaaaaa, genau so… Das ist gut, Reita…!“  
Genussvoll zog der Punk an den Fesseln, schob langsam seine Hüfte vor und zurück und bedeutet dem anderen so, dass er endlich bereit war. Nun konnte Ruki anfangen ihre Rhythmen aufeinander abzustimmen, versank mal tief in dem glühenden Körper oder zog sich weit zurück nur um abermals in ihn zu stoßen. Ihr Tempo wurde schneller, kehliges Stöhnen erfüllte das Schlafzimmer, ihre Leiber bebten, spannten sich unter der Ekstase an. Beide verloren jegliches Gefühl für Zeit und Raum, spürten nur noch die ständig wachsende Lust. Schließlich riss Reita seine Fesseln los, griff nach Rukis Armen und zog dessen schmalen Körper fest an sich.  
„Mehr Ruki, mehr!“, keuchte er heiser in dessen Ohr, kratzte mit seinen Fingern über den schlanken Rücken und drückte sie fest in die weiche Haut, als ihn erneut eine heftige Welle der Erregung mitriss. Rukis Herz schlug ihm plötzlich bis zum Hals, er glaubte es würde bersten unter den extremen Empfindung. Sein Körper reagierte wie von selbst, stieß sie beide gemeinsam schließlich über den Klippenrand hinweg in die Tiefe. Kraftlos sank Ruki auf Reita hinab, heiß preschte sein Atem gegen dessen Hals, während sein Leib noch unter den Nachwehen erzitterte. Der andere hielt ihn noch immer fest umschlossen, wusste nicht, ob es Rukis oder sein eigenen Herzschlag war, der durch seine Glieder vibrierte. Es fühlte sich wunderbar an. Als Ruki allmählich wieder zur Besinnung kam, löste er sich aus dem anderen, verweilte jedoch noch in dessen Armen. Mit sanften Fingern zeichnete er kleine Kreise auf dessen Haut, spürte wie eine angenehme Schwere Stück für Stück von ihm Besitz ergriff und seine Gedanke benebelte.   
„Du bist in wirklich allen Bereichen sehr genau, nicht wahr?“, flüsterte Reita leise.   
„Ich mag plumpe Arbeit nicht, denn es kommt immer auf die Details an!“, erwiderte der Kleinere und lächelte verschmitzt, ehe ihm der Punk einen Kuss auf den schwarzen Schopf hauchte.  
„… aber mal ehrlich, woher hast du diese ‚Vorliebe'? Ist das der Einfluss von diesem Atsushi?“ Schon die ganze Zeit fragte sich Reita wie genau dieser Unterricht von diesem Mann ausgesehen hatte. Sicherlich hatte der Punk eine lebhafte Fantasie, doch er hoffte tief in seinem Inneren, dass diese Ideen nur Hirngespinste waren.   
„Willst du ernsthaft jetzt darüber reden?“, fragte Ruki, sah den anderen mitleidig an und bedeutet ihm wenig Lust auf solch ein Gespräch zu haben. Einige der Details aus Rukis Vergangenheit konnten Reita womöglich einschüchtern. Allerdings beharrte der Blonde auf seine Frage und nickte nur, woraufhin der Kleinere einen langen, missmutigen Seufzer ausstieß. „Feeeeeiiiiin…“ Nach einer kurzen Denkpause fing Ruki an zu reden:   
„Ich war schon immer recht neugierig und war fasziniert von Leder und Schnüren und Schnallen und… allem was so dazu gehört. Vielleicht war das der Einfluss von dem Metal und Hardrock, den mein großer Bruder immer hörte. Kennst du die Albencover von X Japan? Das von ‚Vanishing Vision‘ zum Beispiel? Das ist heiß… und unglaublich ästhetisch.“  
Ruki beobachtete Reita aufmerksam, der in seinen Gedanken nach der Erinnerung an das CD-Motiv zu suchen schien. Als seine Augen sich plötzlich etwas weiteten, wusste der Kleinere, dass er fündig geworden war.   
„Als ich dann Modedesign lernte, vermittelte mich meine Mutter an Atsushi“, fuhr er fort. „Meine Mutter ist Model und kennt daher viele Designer. Atsushi war damals ein aufstrebender und vielversprechender Jungdesigner, deshalb wollte sie unbedingt, dass ich bei ihm lerne. Dass er mir auch andere Dinge beibrachte, wusste sie zwar nicht, aber… nun ja, sie ahnte es... oder vielleicht wusste sie es auch und es war ihr egal.“  
„Moment! ‚Beibrachte'? Habt ihr etwa…? Also… hat er mit dir…?“, unterbrach ihn Reita entgeistert.  
„Klar hat er mit mir geschlafen. Wie sollte ich sowas sonst lernen? Durch Theorieunterricht!?“, gluckste Ruki amüsiert, bevor er dem anderen einen scharfen Blick zuwarf. „Macht dich das eifersüchtig? Zu wissen, dass er mich in seinem Atelier genommen hat und mir die ersten wirklich spannenden, sexuellen Erfahrungen geschenkt hat? Du solltest dich bedanken: Durch ihn bin ich erst richtig gut im Blasen geworden.“  
Langsam stützte sich der Kleinere hoch, schob sich aus dem Bett und taumelte leicht auf dem Weg zu seiner Kommode. Ein weiteres Mal an diesem Tag zog er die zweite Schublade von oben auf und holte eine kleine Schachtel heraus, mit welcher er wieder zurück zu Reita ging. Er kletterte aufs Bett, schlüpfte unter die Decke und hielt dem anderen die Box hin.   
„Von ihm bekam ich auch das hier…“  
Zögerlich nahm Reita die Schatulle entgegen, öffnete sie und erblickte einen kleinen, schwarzen Ring aus Silikon.   
„Das war mein erster Penisring“, erklärte Ruki mit einem dunklen Lächeln.  
Sogleich schluckte der Punk hart. Obwohl sie gerade miteinander geschlafen hatten, trieb ihn der Anblick dieses kleinen Stückes die Schamesröte ins Gesicht.   
„Kein Grund verlegen zu werden! Die Teile sind wirklich gut und… wenn du willst, können wir den auch mal bei dir ausprobieren. Du wirst sehen: Das gefällt nicht nur dir, sondern auch mir…“, grinste Ruki, schob seine Hand über Reitas Bauch und tippte einige Male verspielt gegen dessen Mitte. „Er bleibt dann länger hart und wird sogar etwas größer.“  
Reita wurde auf einmal wieder heiß und kalt zugleich, wusste nicht, ob er den anderen ernst nehmen sollte.   
„… und diese Metallringe von neulich…?“, fragte er.   
„Das waren zwei Ringe für den Penis und zwei für die Eichel. Eichelringe sorgen ebenso für einen Blutstau, allerdings bringen sie zusätzlich jede Menge Spaß, denn… sie dringen mit ein und… ja, sie können einen echt wahnsinnig machen. Uruha trägt häufig einen, auch tagsüber“, erklärte Ruki.   
„WAS!?“, fassungslos starrte der Punk ihn an. „… das erklärt, warum er immer so notgeil wirkt…“  
„Nein, nein, Uruha hat nur gern Sex – guten Sex. Das ist was anderes.“  
„… und… den hat er auch getragen, wenn ihr…“  
Das Lächeln auf Rukis vollen Lippen wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde breiter, denn er glaubte eine gewisse Neugierde bei Reita aufkeimen zu sehen.   
„Nicht immer, aber immer häufiger… Wir haben es beide sehr genossen. Stell dir quasi einen Orgasmus vor: Nur deutlich länger und intensiver. Es macht regelrecht süchtig, denn du fühlst dich schwerelos dabei. Du vergisst alles um dich herum: Wo du dich befindest. Was du denkst. Sogar wer du bist. Alles was du wahr nimmst ist nur noch dieses unendliche, unbeschreibliche Gefühl der Ekstase“, erklärte Ruki mit einer Leidenschaft, die Reita anzog, wie Licht eine Motte. Er klebte regelrecht an dessen Lippen, folgte seinen Handbewegungen während seiner Ausführungen. Aus dunklen Augen heraus beobachtet der Kleinere jede Regung, presste den Mund zusammen, während seine Finger sich zärtlich über die warme Brust des Punks schoben.   
„Willst du es gemeinsam mit mir ausprobieren?“


	14. die Bitte

Noch Tage danach spürte Reita die Nachwehen von ihrer gemeinsamen Nacht. Ruki war zwar vorsichtig gewesen, doch dieses seltsame Ziehen in seinem Unterleib hielt noch immer an und war durchaus unangenehm beim Laufen. Wie konnte der Kleinere dieses Nachwirkungen nur immer aushalten?  
Ein leises Fluchen rutschte Reita über die Lippen, als er sich während seiner Schicht über den Caféthresen beugte um diesen zu säubern. Der Schmerz war zwar nur schwach, aber dennoch präsent. Glücklicherweise erinnerte er ihn jedoch auch an die schönen und ekstatischen Gefühle, der er in dieser Nacht mit Ruki geteilt hatte. Zuerst hatte der Punk Bedenken gehabt, denn bisher hatte er nur ein einziges Mal die passive Rolle eingenommen: Es war bei seiner ersten sexuellen Erfahrung mit seinem Jugendfreund gewesen. Beide waren noch jungfräulich, doch hatten bemerkt, dass sie mehr verband, als eine gute Freundschaft. Eines Abends beim Ansehen eines erotischen Films, hatten die Hormone sie überwältigt. Reita küsste seinen besten Freund auf einmal und kurz darauf lagen sie nackt übereinander. Sie hatten versucht miteinander zu schlafen, doch wurde dies für den Blonden ein überaus schmerzhaftes Erlebnis. Seitdem hatte er die Position gewechselt und nicht mehr aufgegeben. Bei Ruki hatte er sich allerdings so sehr im Rausch der Empfindungen verloren, welcher durch seinen blinden Zustand ausgelöst wurde, dass er am Anfang nicht wirklich begriff, was mit ihm passierte, bis der Kleinere plötzlich in ihm versank. Reita hatte dieses Gefühl der Fülle nicht mehr vergessen können und Rukis lustvollen Anblick auch nie wieder aus seinen Gedanken streichen wollen. Atemberaubend hatte er dabei ausgesehen und ihm gleichzeitig eine der herrlichsten Ekstasen beschert, die er bis dahin erlebt hatte. Immer wieder ertappte sich der Punk dabei, wie er in diesen süßen Erinnerungen schwelgte, war manchmal regelrecht abwesend und vergaß sogar beinahe pünktlich seine Arbeitsschicht zu beenden.   
„Bis morgen“, verabschiedet er sich von seinen Kollegen, warf sich seine Basstasche über die Schulter, zog sein Handy aus der Gesäßtasche seiner Jeans und verließ das Café. Eisiger Wind pfiff ihm um die Nase, als er das Café verließ. Es war so kalt, dass er den Kragen seiner Lederjacke hochklappte. Dann linste er auf den Display seines Handys: Noch knapp zwanzig Minuten bis zur Bandprobe und zwei ungelesen Nachrichten. Reita musste sich beeilen und beschleunigte seinen Schritt, hatte auch vorerst keine Zeit die Mails zu lesen.  
Hochkonzentriert und beinahe vollkommen absorbiert von der Musik, hatte die Band einen Song nach dem anderen geprobt und dabei jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren. Es war bereits tiefe Nacht, als sie den gemieteten Raum verließen. Der letzte Zug hatte gerade den Bahnhof passiert, sodass Reita seinen Heimweg zu Fuß antreten musste. Seine trägen Augen wanderten über den Handybildschirm und blieben abermals an dem kleinen Briefsymbol hängen. Die erste Nachricht war von Uruhas Modelagentur, die zweite von Ruki, welche er sogleich öffnete.   
„Komm später vorbei“, stand darin schmucklos geschrieben, ohne einem Emoji oder weiteren Satzzeichen. Reita war die trockenen Mitteilungen des Kleineren inzwischen gewohnt und wusste, dass er in diese nichts hineininterpretieren musste. Stattdessen schüttelte er schmunzelnd den Kopf, bog am Ende der Straße links anstatt rechts ab und war froh nun einen deutlich kürzeren Weg beschreiten zu müssen.

Als Reita die Wohnung des Designers betrat, lag sie fast stockfinster vor ihm. Nur ein spärlicher Lichtspalt, unter der Tür zum Arbeitszimmer verriet, dass noch jemand wach war. Leise schob sich der Blonde in den kleinen Raum und sah, wie Ruki an seinem Tisch über einige Blätter hockte und mit dem Bleistift über das Papier kratzte. Plötzlich hob der Kleinere die rechte Hand, bedeutete Reita mit einem wilden Wedeln zu ihm zu kommen. Verwirrt ging er auf ihn zu, wurde noch einmal näher herangewunken, sodass er schließlich direkt neben dem Tisch stand. Mit einer halben Drehung wandte sich der Kleinere zu ihm um, griff unverblümt in seinen Nacken und zog Reita zu sich herunter, nur um die Lippen auf seine zu pressen. Es dauerte einen Augenblick, dann erst realisierte der Punk was mit ihm geschah und nahm entspannt den Kuss entgegen. Doch so abrupt, wie er begonnen hatte, brach er auch wieder. Ruki starrte ihn einige Sekunden lang mit zusammengezogen Brauen an, bevor er den Blonden einen weiteren, langen Kuss stahl, diesen diesmal sogar vertiefte um Reita ein leises Seufzen zu entlocken. Abermals sah der Kleinere ihn eindringlich an, begann langsam zu nicken und wandte sich mit frischerem Blick erneut seiner Arbeit zu.   
„Ja, du hast vollkommen Recht! Das ist gut…!“, murmelte Ruki, war bereits wieder ganz in seine eigenen Welt eingetaucht und kritzelte weiter auf den Papieren herum.   
„… eh… bitteschön…!?“, erwiderte Reita sichtlich irritiert, trat einige Schritte zurück und betrachtete das Chaos in dem kleinen Zimmer. So wie es aussah, hatte Ruki diesen Raum seit einigen Tagen nicht mehr verlassen. Sogar eine Decke lag zusammengeknüllt auf dem dunklen, stoffbezogenen Sessel, was bedeuten musste, dass er hier ebenso für einige Stunden schlief. Tadelnd schüttelte Reita den Kopf, warf einen besorgen Blick über seine Schulter und musterte den gekrümmt sitzenden Mann am Tisch.  
„Wie lange hast du geschlafen?“, fragte er, doch keine Antwort folgte.   
„Ruki!?“  
Noch immer keine Reaktion.   
„Ich meine es ernst!“  
„… jaaaa… keine Ahnung… vier?... drei?“, knurrte er schließlich.   
„Uhr oder Stunden?“ Reita ging zum Tisch zurück und schob sich in das Sichtfeld des anderen. Dieser allerdings versuchte gekonnt um den anderen herumzuarbeiten. Jedoch war die Geduld des Blonden an diesem Tag etwas kurzweilig und so umfasste er einfach Rukis Hand, in welcher er den Stift hielt und fixierte sie mit festem Griff auf dem Tisch.   
„Ernsthaft!“, grollte er.  
„Reita, ich hab gerade keine Zeit für Spielchen“, erwiderte Ruki eine Spur gereizt.  
„Du arbeitest schon wieder zu viel und kriegst nicht mal erholsamen Schlaf.“  
„Ich habe zu tun! Sowas entwirft sich nicht von allein!“, fauchte der Kleinere und versuchte seine Hand wieder zu befreien. Doch Reita festigte seinen Handgriff nur, fixierte den anderen mit verengten Augen. Noch einmal zerrte Ruki an seiner Hand, spürte plötzlich, wie Hitze in ihm aufstieg. Die dominante, harsche Art des Punk beschwor ein finsteres Verlangen in ihm und brachte sein Herz zum Flattern.   
„Geh schlafen!“, wies ihn Reita barsch an.  
„Zwing mich!“, zischte der Kleinere.  
„Wirklich!? Du willst mit mir jetzt darüber diskutieren!? Ruki, wenn du ausgeschlafen bist, kannst du viel effektiver arbeiten. Dann sind deine Gedanken wieder klar und du kannst dich besser konzentrieren!“, versuchte der Blonde dem anderen zu erklären.  
Jedoch hatte Ruki nur ein müdes Schnauben für ihn übrig.   
„Denkst du wirklich Schlaf ist die Lösung, wenn ich angespannt bin und unter Stress stehe?“ Er beugte sich vor und musterte Reita selbstgefällig. „Vögel mir lieber das Hirn raus – danach kann ich wieder klar denken!“   
Fassungslos starrte der andere ihn an, ehe er die wahre Bedeutung dessen Worte begriff und irritiert mit dem Kopf zuckte.   
„Warte! Was? Meinst du das ernst!?“  
Gefährlich funkelten Rukis Augen auf, denn er witterte eine neue Chance.  
„Traust du dir das denn zu?“  
Die Situation kam Reita von Sekunde zu Sekunde absurder vor. Zuerst war der andere wütend und nun etwa spitz?  
„Du denkst jetzt an Sex!?“, entfuhr es ihm entgeistert.   
Ein langes, theatralisches Stöhnen entwich dem Kleineren, wobei er mit den Augen rollte und ebenso den Kopf zurück warf.  
„Dich wundert das noch!? Wir waren zusammen auf Atsushis Vernissage. Du hast die blauen Flecken auf meinem Körper nach meinem One-Night-Stand gesehen. Reita, manchmal brauche ich es genau SO! Vielleicht kannst du dir das nicht vorstellen, aber… mich entspannt das wirklich.“   
Vorsichtig näherte er sich dem Blonden wieder, streckte seine Hand nach ihm aus und wartete, dass dieser ihm erlaubte ihn zu berühren. Mit sanften Fingerkuppen strich Ruki über dessen Wange. Ihre Blicke kreuzten sich, die Spannung zwischen ihnen wuchs heran.   
„Macht es dir… Angst?“  
Langsam schüttelte Reita den Kopf um die Frage des anderen zu verneinen.  
„Manchmal bist du anders, als ich denke, aber… das macht mich neugierig. Ich will auch diese Seite von dir kennenlernen. Und wenn ich dir auf so ungewöhnliche Weise helfen kann, dich zu entspannen, dann… dann… dann will ich das für dich tun.“  
Voller Überraschung weiteten sich Rukis braune Augen. Er öffnete die Arme, ließ sich gegen die Brust des anderen fallen und seufzte leise gegen dessen Schulter.   
„… ich weiß, dass ich seltsam bin…“ Seine Hand begab sich unsicher auf die Suche, schob sich an Reitas Arm hinab und verwob schließlich die Finger mit denen des anderen um sie fest aneinander zu drücken. „… deshalb wäre ich froh, wenn du es versuchen würdest.“


	15. die Regeln

Träge zuckten seine Lider, als er eine Bewegung von dem warmen, weichen Körper in seinen Armen vernahm und spürte wie Haare über seine Wange strichen. Noch völlig schlaftrunken öffnete Reita seinen Griff und rollte sich auf den Rücken, stieß dabei ein müdes Seufzen aus. Langsam streckte er seine Gliedmaßen. Als er endlich seine Augen aufschlug, blickte er direkt in zwei dunkle Iriden, die wie Feueropale funkelten. Ruki hatte ihn eine Weile beobachtet und schließlich mit scheinbar zufälligen Bewegungen geweckt.  
Ein verlegenes und zugleich entschuldigendes Lächeln stahl sich auf Reitas Lippen.  
„Wie spät ist es?“  
„Kurz nach Acht! Du hast mich die ganze Zeit am Aufstehen gehindert. Ich hätte schon seit zwei Stunden arbeiten können…“, murrte Ruki vorwurfsvoll, jedoch sah man den Schalk deutlich in seinem Blick aufblitzen.  
„Warum hast du's nicht getan? Hättest mich wecken können…!“, erwiderte Reita gekonnt. Es schmeichelte ihm beinahe, dass der Kleinere scheinbar etwas mehr Zeit in seinen Armen verbringen wollte.  
„Wer weiß, wie du reagiert hättest!? Allem Anschein nach bist du unberechenbar…!“ Ruki spielte darauf an, dass der anderen ihn am Abend davor tatsächlich davon überzeugt hatte seine Arbeit nieder zu legen und sich stattdessen richtig auszuschlafen.  
Wissentlich grinste der Punk und wuschelte durch Rukis schwarzen Schopf. Dieser schnaubte, schob seine Hand unter die Bettdecke und über den warmen Bauch des anderen, immer weiter gen Süden, ehe er blitzschnell zupackte, wie ein hungriges Krokodil und das empfindlichste Körperteil des Blonden fest umfasste. Augenblicklich schnappte Reita heftig nach Luft, schreckte halb auf und sah den Übeltäter tadelnd an.  
„Ich finde, ich hätte eine Belohnung verdient…“, säuselte Ruki und hauchte einen weichen Kuss auf dessen Wange.  
„Uhn… sicher, aber… ich… muss leider zur Arbeit“, erwiderte Reita und hoffte inständig, dass der andere ihn wieder frei lassen würde.  
Verstimmt knurrte Ruki auf, konnte kaum glauben, dass der Blonde sich ihm verwehrte und sogar lieber seinen Job im Café vorzog. So ließ er von ihm ab, schob sich aus dem Bett und lief Richtung Badezimmer.  
„Dann solltest du dich beeilen…“  
Ruki hatte es sich nicht eingestehen wollen, doch diese kleine Abfuhr, auch wenn sie gut begründet war, verunsicherte ihn.

Kurze Zeit später hockte Ruki auch schon wieder über seinen Papieren auf dem Schreibtisch, während Reita unterwegs zu seiner Mittagsschicht im Café war. Endlich fand der Punk Zeit einen Blick auf sein Handy zu werfen und öffnete die Nachricht der Modelagentur, welche noch immer auf dem Display aufleuchtete und las darin die Eckdaten für einen neuen Job. Uruha hatte ihm daraufhin ebenso eine Mail gesendet und schrieb nur, dass er sich auf ihr Wiedersehen freue. Dieser Modeljob war die Gelegenheit um wieder etwas Geld in seine Haushaltskasse zu bringen. Die immer häufigeren Proben kosteten einiges und bald schon stand eine kleine Live-Tour der Band an, für die Reita seit einiger Zeit sparte.  
Als der Blonde sein Handy wieder in den Ruhemodus versetzte, fiel ihm auf, wie spät es bereits war und musste zusehen, dass er es noch pünktlich zu seinem Arbeitsbeginn schaffte. Die Schicht verlief ruhig, die Bandprobe danach dafür umso stressiger und erst spät in der Nacht verließ Reita den Probenraum wieder. Die kommenden Tage waren ebenso voll gepackt mit Terminen, sodass er keine Zeit hatte Ruki einen weiteren Besuch abzustatten um zu sehen, wie es ihm ging. Allerdings ahnte er bereits, dass dieser wieder in seinen üblichen, ungesunden Arbeitsrhythmus verfiel.

Zwei Wochen später fand das Shooting mit Uruha in einem kleinen Fotostudio. Sie trugen Uniformen, wurden mit dunklem Makeup geschminkt und die Haare streng gestylt. Ruki hätte dieses Fotoshooting genossen. Das wusste der Punk genau. Deshalb fragte er den Fotografen in der Pause, ob er einige der Fotos mit dem Handy abfotografieren konnte um sie dem Kleineren als Referenzen geben zu können. Uruha warf unterdessen einen neugierigen Blick über Reitas Schulter und gluckste leise.  
„Ein wenig Porn für unseren Lieblingsdesigner!?“, fragte er in seinem üblichen süffisanten Ton.  
Bis dahin war Reita nicht auf die Idee gekommen, dass den anderen diese Bilder auch auf diese spezielle Weise interessieren konnten, doch nach allem, was er inzwischen über ihn wusste, war es mehr als klar. Etwas beschämt sah er Uruha an, bevor ihm wieder einfiel, was Ruki ihm noch so erzählt hatte. Unweigerlich begann er das Model von oben bis unten eindringlich zu mustern, bevor er sich räusperte.  
„Trägst du… jetzt auch gerade einen…?“, fragte er mit gedämpfter Stimme.  
Perplex sah Uruha ihn an.  
„Na… so einen Ring…“  
Das Model senkte seinen Blick auf seine mit Ringen besetzten Hände, ehe es langsam wieder aufsah, noch immer sichtlich verwirrt.  
„… offensichtlich…!?“, stellte er mit einem hinterfragenden Ton fest.  
„Nicht die!“, erwiderte Reita sogleich, spürte wie plötzlich die Hitze in seine Wangen stieg, als er dieses pikante Thema konkreter ansprechen musste. „... sondern... da unten…“  
Merklich hellte sich Uruhas Gesicht auf einmal auf, als er endlich begriff.  
„Oooooooh~ Ruki hat dir DAVON erzählt!“, lächelte er geheimnisvoll. „Ich wusste gar nicht dass ihr schon so weit seid… Willkommen im Kreis!“  
Reitas Ohren glühten, ehe er hektisch den Kopf schüttelte, den anderen am Arm packte und einige Meter mit sich in eine ruhigere Ecke zog, damit sie niemand hören konnte.  
„Spinnst du? Sei leise! Niemand muss das wissen…“, zischte er. Doch Uruha ließ sich davon keineswegs beirren und schnalzte missbilligend mit der Zunge.  
„Es ist gut seine Vorlieben zu kennen. Sie können regelrecht wohltuende und heilende Wirkungen haben.“  
Damit traf Uruha das Problem auf den Punkt. Der Blonde erinnerte sich noch zu gut an Rukis Bitte, da er von Unruhe, Stress und Anspannung geplagt war. Der längere Schlaf hatte ihm zwar kurzweilig etwas Arbeitskraft und Konzentration zurückgegeben, doch anscheinend war dies keine dauerhafte und effektive Lösung. Reita wollte dem Kleineren helfen und so beschäftigte er sich seit Tagen damit, wie er dies am Besten anstellen konnte.  
„… darum geht es…“, murmelte Reita. „Kann ich nach dem Shooting vielleicht mit dir darüber reden?“  
Dunkel lächelte Uruha. Dieses Gespräch wollte er sich unter keinen Umständen entgehen lassen.

Inzwischen war es ein regelrechter Brauch für sie geworden nach getaner Arbeit gemeinsam essen zu gehen. Sie suchten sich ein nahegelegenes Restaurant, gaben ihre Bestellung auf und sprachen ein wenig über den Modeljob. Als die Getränke endlich serviert wurden, begann Uruha an seinem Getränk zu nippen und musterte den Punk interessiert.  
„Dieser ganze Smalltalk nervt mich… Also? Worüber willst du mit mir genau sprechen?“  
Befangen starrte Reita auf sein Glas, drehte es etwas zwischen seinen Fingern und versuchte einen geeigneten Anfang zu finden.  
„… es geht um Ruki. Du weißt ja sicher, wie er ist, wenn er viel arbeitet… Er ist dann gestresst, angespannt und schläft unregelmäßig oder teilweise gar nicht. Letztens sind wir deshalb aneinander geraten. Ich wollte, dass er sich ausruht, aber er…“  
„… ist kratzbürstig geworden!“, beendete Uruha den Satz mit einem mitfühlenden Lächeln. „Ja, ich kenne diese Seite an ihm. Sie kann unerträglich sein, aber sie ist auch der Nährboden für etwas überaus Interessantes. Das weißt du, nicht!?“  
Reita nickte und spürte, wie sein Herzschlag sich etwas beschleunigte.  
„Hat er dir gesagt, was du tun sollst?“, fragte das Model.  
„Schon… also… im Ansatz. Er meinte halt, dass… es härter sein müsste als sonst…“, murmelte er betreten.  
„… und du hast Angst ihm weh zu tun, wenn du zu grob bist.“ Wieder durchschaute ihn Uruha. Er war unglaublich begabt darin, in Menschen zu lesen und ging dabei sehr feinfühlig vor. Allmählich verstand Reita, wieso Ruki und er eine so intime Bindung gehabt hatten. Niemand konnte sich Uruha entziehen.  
„Ich will ihm geben, was er braucht! Aber… was, wenn ich die Kontrolle verliere?“ Der Blonde war sichtlich besorgt, was Uruha ein weiches Lächeln entlockte.  
„Das wichtigste ist das Safeword! Und wann immer Ruki es sagt, musst du sofort aufhören, sonst zerstörst du sein Vertrauen in dich!“, erklärte das Model gleich zu Beginn die wichtigste Regel. „Fass ihn grob an. Egal ob an den Armen, Beinen oder am Oberkörper – er will dich und dein Verlangen nach ihm deutlich spüren. Spiele mit seinen Lippen und seinem Mund. Du kannst deine Finger oder auch dich selbst hineinstecken – er saugt an allem willig.“  
Allein bei der Vorstellung dieser Dinge wurde Reita ungeahnt heiß. Sogleich sah er Bilder in seinem Kopf und konnte deutlich Rukis Seufzen hören.  
„Sprich mit ihm. Lobe ihn. Stelle ihn bloß! Wir wissen beide, wie sehr er dieses Katz-und-Maus-Spiel genießt. Außerdem ist es unglaublich niedlich zu sehen, wie verlegen er werden kann, wenn du ihm zuflüsterst, wie gut er sich anfühlt oder wie süß sein Stöhnen klingt. Oh… und dominiere ihn! Egal auf welche Weise – er wird Wachs in deinen Händen sein. Es geht vor allem darum, dass er einmal vollständig die Kontrolle aufgibt und sich fallen lässt.“ Uruha wusste so vieles von Ruki, dass es den Punk verunsicherte. Nun war ihm bewusst, wie sehr er sich dem anderen auf dieser Ebene geöffnet hatte und welche Verletzlichkeit er offenbart hatte.  
Im nächsten Moment jedoch wurde der Blick des Models deutlich ernster. Er sah Reita eindringlich an und holte tief Luft.  
„Was du jedoch auf keinen Fall tun darfst, ist ihn zu würgen. Es gibt eine Menge Leute die das mögen, aber Ruki nicht. Du kannst an seinem Hals saugen, du kannst mit den Zähnen drüber, ihn streicheln und küssen, aber NIEMALS würgen!“  
Sogleich nickte Reita, verinnerlichte die Worte des anderen tief in sich.  
„Sei grob, nimm ihn hart, bring ihn richtig zum Schreien, aber danach musst du sanft zu ihm sein. Nach dem Sex nimmst du ihn in die Arme. Halte ihn fest, streichle ihn etwas, sprich mit ihm. Sei ganz für ihn da, am besten bis zum nächsten Morgen. Es ist wichtig, dass sich Ruki wohl und wertig fühlt. Er muss wissen, dass du ihn schätzt!“  
Uruha hatte ihm eine regelrechte Anleitung für Ruki mitgegeben, wofür er sehr dankbar war. Er hatte zwar noch immer Zweifel, aber nun ein deutlich besseres Bild davon, was dieser brauchte.  
„… uhm… Danke!“, murmelte Reita also und verneigte sich etwas. Er war zwar einerseits eine Spur eifersüchtig, doch andererseits auch beruhigt darüber zu wissen, dass jemand so gewissenhaftes, wie Uruha mit dem Kleineren so viele intime Momente geteilt hatte.  
„Denkst du, du schaffst das? Also traust du dir das zu?“, hakte das Model nach seinen Ausführungen nach. „Es ist auch wichtig, dass du Vertrauen in dich selbst hast. Und es braucht Übung!“  
Nach einigen Zögern nickte der Blonde.  
„Ich will es für ihn!“, erwiderte er. „… und irgendwie auch für mich…“, gestand er. 


	16. die Führung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \--- SEHR EXPLIZITER INHALT ---

Drei Tage später fand Reita endlich wieder Zeit nach Ruki zu sehen. Sie hatte höchstens ein oder zwei Nachrichten in den letzten drei Wochen miteinander ausgetauscht, weshalb sein Verlangen ihn endlich wieder zu treffen ins schier Unermessliche angestiegen war. Schnurstracks eilte er deshalb nach den Bandproben durch die Straßen zum Wohnblock, in dem der Kleinere lebte.  
Als Reita das Arbeitszimmer betrat, herrschte das übliche Chaos: Neben Papier und Stiften, lagen Zeitschriften, Stoffe, Schnittmuster und diverse Boxen mit Nähutensilien herum. Eine Decke lag wie schon beim letzten Mal zerknüllt auf dem Sessel herum und verriet, dass Ruki hier mehrmalig geschlafen hatte.  
Der Punk räusperte sich, um sein Eintreten anzukündigen, doch wie gewohnt folgte keine Reaktion vom anderen. Das Desinteresse mit welchem man ihm begegnete, traf ihn unerwartet hart. Er hatte sich so sehr gefreut Ruki wieder zu sehen, doch dieser nahm nun kaum Notiz von ihm. Schließlich machte Reita seinem Unmut Luft und knurrte:  
„… wenn du zu beschäftigt bist, dann gehe ich wieder.“  
„Warum bist du dann erst hergekommen?“, erwiderte der andere unterkühlt, kratzte mit dem Bleistift über das Papier und machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe den Kopf zu heben oder gar den Blonden anzusehen.  
„Weil es drei Wochen her ist, seit ich dich gesehen habe…!“  
„… und das fällt dir erst jetzt ein?“, zischte Ruki, warf halb den Kopf über die Schulter und sah den Punk vorwurfsvoll an. Zuerst hatte er sich eingeredet, dass alles in Ordnung sei und Reita sicher nur sehr beschäftigt war, doch mit jedem weiteren Tag ohne eine Mail von ihm, fragte er sich, ob er dem Punk womöglich mit seiner Bitte zu viel zugemutet und sogar verschreckt hatte.  
Reita wurde zunehmend wütender über die abweisende Art, sodass er sich seinen ehrlichen Kommentar nicht mehr verkneifen konnte und den anderen zur Rede stellte:  
„Du musst ja unglaublich gestresst sein, wenn du so bissig bist!“  
Sogleich blitzten Rukis Augen angriffslustig auf. Es war nicht nur der Druck der Arbeit, der ihn in den letzten Tagen beschäftigte, sondern auch die Ungewissheit, was Reita in ihm sah.  
„Kann dir das nicht egal sein!?“, fauchte er.  
Da riss Reita endgültig der Geduldsfaden. Er stürzte auf den Kleineren zu, riss den Drehstuhl herum und stützte sich mit den Händen rechts und links auf den Armlehnen ab um Ruki tief in die Augen zu sehen.  
„Dein Ernst? Sowas sagst du immer noch zu mir?“, knurrte er dunkel. Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals, doch er konnte nicht ausmachen, ob es Wut oder Erregung war. Ruki brachte ihn so sehr in Wallung, dass er regelrecht brodelte. Dieser starrte ihn indes stolz an, versuchte seine Unsicherheit zu verbergen. Ein schwaches Zittern ergriff ihn, denn mit jedem Streit, den sie ausfochten, drohte er den Punk von sich weg zu jagen.  
„Also nochmal: Was willst du hier?“, presste er unter knirschenden Zähnen hervor.  
„Ich will dir helfen…!“, antwortet Reita bestimmend, überbrückte die letzten Zentimeter zwischen ihren Gesichtern und drückte Ruki seine Lippen auf. Zuerst wollte dieser nicht nachgeben, doch umso mehr dessen Lippen gegen seine kämpften, desto mehr verlor er seinen Widerstand. Als schließlich Reitas Zunge in seinen Mund einfiel, gab er auf. Dessen Hand vergrub sich in dem schwarzen, gelockten Schopf, zog etwas daran um den Kopf in die richtige Position zu bringen, damit er den Kuss noch vertiefen konnte. Gierig fochten sie miteinander, bis der Kleinere unterlag und ein kehliges Seufzen nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte. Ruki wurde beinahe schwindlig, so sehr ging ihm die Luft bei diesem wilden Kuss aus, bis der Punk sich endlich erbarmte und ihn brach. Lüstern sah er ihn daraufhin an, spürte wie es in seinem Unterleib unangenehm zu kribbeln begann. Plötzlich drückte dieser seine Lippen gegen seinen Hals, saugte etwas an der hellen Haut, küsste dann die kleine Beuge unter seinem Ohr, ehe er dunkel hauchte: „Ich werde dir geben, was du brauchst…“  
Diese Worte brachten Rukis Blut zum Kochen und sein Herz zum Stolpern. Mit bebenden Fingern hob er seine Hand, strich über Reitas Hals, dann seinen Nacken und schließlich den Haaransatz. Langsam drehte er seinen Kopf, haschte nach seinen Lippen. Doch der Blond wich aus, ergriff grob Rukis Handgelenk und zog dessen Hand aus seinem Nacken.  
„Heute bestimme ich, wo es lang geht!“  
Mit großen Augen musterte Ruki ihn, wurde zunehmend verwirrter und gleichzeitig keimte eine verheißungsvolle Aufregung in ihm heran. Der feste Griff um sein Handgelenk schien auf seiner Haut zu brennen, jagte ein Prickeln durch seinen Körper. Noch immer fixierten ihn Reitas Augen, blickten anscheinend tief in seine Seele und lasen jeden seiner obszönen Gedanken. Sanfte Küsse hauchte dieser auf seine Finger, stieß dann mit der Zunge dagegen, ehe er mit den Zähnen über die dünne Haut kratzte. Geräuschvoll sog der Kleinere die Luft ein, konnte fühlen, wie seine Hose im Schritt immer enger wurde.  
„… wie ist dein Safeword?“, raunte der Punk, legte seine Hand unter Rukis Kinn um es etwas anzuheben. Leicht bebten dessen Lippen, dann schluckte er hart.  
„… uhm… ‚Gin'…“  
Im nächsten Moment richtete sich Reita auf, zog den Kleineren vom Stuhl und mit sich ins Schlafzimmer.

„Fass mich ruhig richtig an: Ich bin nicht aus Porzellan!“, keuchte Ruki unter dem heißen Körper, der sich über ihn krümmte. Lüstern biss der Punk daraufhin in eine der verführerischen, rosa Knospen, fuhr mit sinnlichen Fingern an den schmalen Seiten entlang, als würde er den Leib formen wollen. Je enger sein Griff wurde desto mehr spürte er dessen unruhiges Beben. Abwechselnd nippte und saugte er an der fahlen Haut, nahm sie dann zwischen die Zähne und drückte sie so fest zusammen, dass der Kleinere heiser zu stöhnen begann. Überall hinterließ er so rote Male, markierte seinen Weg hinab zu der bereits pulsierenden Mitte, ließ sie jedoch bewusst aus und widmete sich lieber den blassen Schenkeln. Hungrig koste er sie, knetet seine Fingerkuppen in den kleinen Po und genoss, wie sich das Becken des anderen zu winden begann.  
„… sprich mit mir, Reita…!“, seufzte Ruki ungeduldig. Er war beeindruckt davon, wie sicher der Punk mit ihm umging, ihm das Gefühl gab, begehrt zu werden, jedoch wollte er es auch hören.  
„Was willst du denn, dass ich sage? Wie schön ich deine Schenkel finde und sie deshalb küsse?“, raunte er gegen die warme Haut. „Oder das ich gern was in dich stecken will?“ Seine Stimme wurde auf einmal tiefer, sein Blick finsterer. Die Finger seiner rechten Hand strichen über die Innenseite des rechten Schenkels, streiften flüchtig die hitzige Mitte und die Hoden, bevor sich zwei von ihnen einfach in die kleine Öffnung darunter schoben.  
Unruhig zuckte Ruki, beugte sein Rückrad etwas durch und suchte mit fahrigen Händen nach Halt in der Matratze unter ihm. Seine Lippen sprangen auf, entließen ein lüsternes Stöhnen.  
„Verstehe… du magst es also, wenn ich SO mit dir rede…!“, lächelte Reita pikant und stieß mit seinen Fingern zu.  
Der Kleinere erzitterte, winkelte seine Beine an um dem anderen zu bedeuten, dass ihm gefiel, was er mit ihm tat.  
„Komm schon, zeig mir, dass du mich willst! Ich weiß noch zu gut, wie hart du mich das letzte Mal eingefangen hast. Oder willst du noch einen Finger?“, raunte Reita. Zuerst war er etwas befangen, was diese Art von Gespräche anging, doch als er dessen Wirkung auf den anderen bemerkte, wurde er zunehmend neugieriger und kreativer.  
Schon schob er einen dritten Finger nach, blinzelte überrascht, wie fest sich der Kleinere um ihn schloss. Fiebrig wälzte dieser seinen Kopf von rechts nach links, biss sich hart auf die Lippen und versuchte sein raues Stöhnen zu unterdrücken. Heftige Wellen der Erregung rollten durch seinen gesamten Körper, brachten ihn regelrecht zum Brennen. Ruki wurde zunehmend unruhiger, kratzte mit den Fingerkuppen über die Laken. Weiter erkundete Reita das Innere, ließ ihn mehr und mehr erzittern. Schließlich hielt Ruki es kaum mehr aus, denn die Behandlung war zwar süß, aber nicht ausreichend um ihn ausgiebig zu reizen. Also senkte er seine Finger in seinen eigenen Schritt und wollte gerade anfangen sich selbst zu pumpen. Doch da fixiert Reitas Hand dessen Finger und hielt sie auf.  
„Was tust du da?“, raunte der Punk gefährlich. „Dich selbst belohnen!? Dafür ist es noch etwas zu früh!“  
Immer wieder versenkte er seine Finger in dem schmalen, vibrierenden Körper, drehte sie, bewegte sie, erkundete ihn. Mit der anderen Hand umfasste er hart dessen Länge, bewegte sie jedoch nicht. Deutlich konnte er das hitzige Fleisch pulsieren spüren, wie das Blut hineingepumpt wurde und es immer praller werden ließ.  
Erschrocken keuchte Ruki auf, während die Hitze in seiner Mitte ihm zunehmend den Verstand vernebelte. Diese Art der Strenge von Reita war er nicht gewöhnt, doch konnte nicht leugnen, dass ihn das an machte. Auf jeden Fall bewies er Talent und sorgte für einige Überraschungen.  
„R-reita…“, entfloh es ihm ungeduldig.  
Das süße Seufzen betörte den Punk, machte es zunehmend schwieriger für ihn sich noch länger zurück zu halten.  
„Ich will dich…!“, raunte er lustvoll gegen den flachen Bauch, hauchte einen Kuss darauf und drückte die harte Länge in seiner Hand.  
Heiser stöhnte Ruki, warf erregt den Kopf in den Nacken und stieß unbeherrscht sein Becken gegen den anderen.  
„… dann… nimm mich!“  
Reita zog seine Finger aus dem Kleineren zurück, beugte sich über ihn und umfasste mit groben Händen seine Hüfte. Im nächsten Moment versenkte er sich in einem Ruck vollständig in dem schmalen Körper. Rukis Inneres war so heiß, dass er glaubte in ihm zu schmelzen. Intervallartig zog er sich um den Blonden zusammen, versetzte auch ihn zunehmend in Ekstase und ließ bald dessen Sichtfeld verschwimmen. Jeder Stoß erschütterte Ruki bis ins Mark, ließ ihn seinen Rücken gefährlich weit durchbiegen, dass man Angst haben müsste, er würde durchbrechen. Reitas Stöße wurden fahriger und kräftiger, erfolgten in immer kürzer werdenden Abständen und trieben ihn und Ruki dem Höhepunkt immer näher. Schließlich verengte er sich hart, presste jegliche Energie aus dem Punk heraus. Atemlos bäumte dieser sich auf, stöhnte heiser Rukis Namen, ehe er kraftlos über ihm zusammensackte.

Nach Luft ringend blickten sie einander minutenlang an. Rukis Augen wanderten rastlos über Reitas Gesicht, versuchten einen eindeutigen Ausdruck zu erkennen, doch konnten nichts herauslesen. Tief atmete der Blonde ein, ehe sich seine Mundwinkel leicht verzogen und er anfing zu lächeln.  
„… komm her!“, flüsterte er leise, legte seine Arme um den Kleineren und hielt ihn fest umschlungen. Fürsorglich strich seine Hand über dessen Rücken, koste ihn behutsam. Ruki kuschelte sich an den warmen Körper vor ihn, drückte das Gesicht gegen die verschwitzte Brust. Endlich spürte er wie alle Anspannung von ihm abfiel und seufzte gelassen auf.  
„… danke! Danke, Reita!“, murmelte er und ließ zu, dass eine angenehme Schwere seinen Körper vollständig ergriff.  
„Wie fühlst du dich?“, erkundigte sich der Punk.  
„Müde… aber zufrieden“, erwiderte Ruki. Mit weichen Fingern strich der andere über seine Wange, berührte ihn so vorsichtig, als wäre er ein Kunstwerk aus Glas.  
„Du hast wirklich schön dabei ausgesehen…“, gestand Reita. „Ich würde das gern wieder sehen dürfen.“  
Ein wildes Pochen hallte in Rukis Brust wieder. Sein Herzschlag hatte sich unweigerlich bei diesen Worten beschleunigt.  
„Beim nächsten Mal stöhne ich deinen Namen so laut, dass ihn die Nachbarn hören“, versprach Ruki und hauchte daraufhin einen federleichten Kuss auf die Lippen des anderen.  
Charmant lächelte der Punk und zwinkerte.  
„Ich kann es kaum erwarten!“  
In seinen Gedanken bedankte er sich bereits mehrfach bei Uruha für die überaus hilfreichen Hinweise. Ohne ihn hätte er es kaum gewagt Ruki so anzufassen und auch den einen oder anderen Fehler gemacht.  
„Willst du einen Tee?“, fragte er dann. „… also… das klingt jetzt vielleicht komisch… aber ich hab einen wirklich Guten mitgebracht – zumindest sagte mir das die Verkäuferin…“  
Verwundert sah der Kleinere ihn an. Es war in der Tat seltsam, dass ihm Reita einen Tee anbot, doch irgendwie bewegte ihn diese Geste und so nickte er nur zustimmend.  
„Bin gleich wieder da“, versicherte der Blonde, hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn und eilte in die Küche. Nach wenigen Minuten kehrte er mit zwei dampfenden Tassen zurück. Der Kleinere setzte sich auf, nahm den Tee entgegen und drehte ihn zwei Mal in seiner Hand, bevor er den Duft tief in sich einsog, den warmen Nebel auf seinem Gesicht für einen Moment genoss und dann einen großzügigen Schluck vom Getränk nahm. Der Tee schmeckte weich, war geziert von einer angenehmen bitteren Note. Er glitt seinen Hals hinab und erfüllte seinen Bauch mit einer wohligen Wärme.  
„Der ist wirklich gut!“, seufzte Ruki angetan. „Woher weißt du, dass ich Tee mag?“  
Die Matratze neben ihm senkte sich, als Reita wieder mit unter die Bettdecke kroch.  
„Na ja, das war mehr geraten… Ich hab die ganzen Tassen in deinem Arbeitszimmer gesehen, aber nirgendwo eine Kaffeemaschine. Im Café bestellst du immer nur den wirklich teuren Kaffee von einer Marke, also nahm ich an, dass du nicht viel davon trinkst. Da war Tee irgendwie naheliegend.“  
Diese aufmerksame Beobachtungsgabe verblüffte den Kleineren und schmeichelte ihm zugleich. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass Reita so viel über ihn nachdachte.


	17. der Preis

Auf der Suche nach geeigneten Stoffen und einigen anderen Materialien durchstreifte Ruki seine Lieblingsläden in Tokio. Er hatte sich schon lange nicht mehr die Zeit genommen einmal ausgiebig die neusten Stoffwaren zu begutachten. Er liebte es die Strukturen der unterschiedlichen Materialien zwischen seinen Fingern gleiten zu lassen und auf seiner Haut zu spüren. Die zahlreichen Düfte reizten seine Geruchszellen und die verschiedenen Beschaffenheiten der Oberflächen brachen das Licht und warfen Schatten in diversen Formen und Varianten. Ruki liebte es, denn es war ein Fest für all seine Sinne.   
Hier und da kaufte er einige Dinge, bevor er vor dem letzten Geschäft auf seiner Liste stehen blieb. Er nahm sich einen Moment Zeit die Letter auf dem Schild, welches über dem Laden hing, zu verinnerlichen, atmete tief ein und betrat dann die Räumlichkeiten. Ein großer, blonder, sehr junger Mann rollte gerade Stoff auf eine Rolle, bevor er sich umwandte und Ruki mit einem überaus charmanten und offenen Lächeln begrüßte:   
„Guten Tag! Vielen Dank, dass sie mein bescheidenes Stoffwarengeschäft betreten. Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?“ Doch kaum hatte er den Kleineren erkannt, änderte sich seine Tonlage, wurde deutlich tiefer und eindringlicher. „Oh Ruki! Welch seltener Anblick! Was verschafft mir diesen überaus erfreulichen Besuch?“  
Dieser Laden gehörte eigentlich zu Rukis Favoriten, denn er führte immer die seltensten und zugleich beeindruckendsten Stoffe von exquisiter Qualität, leider jedoch wurde er von einem Mann geführt, der weniger reine Absichten hegte.   
„Hallo Kouki. Ich würde gern sehen, was du für neue Waren hast“, erwiderte Ruki und bemühte sich dabei die Fassung zu wahren und möglichst neutral zu klingen.   
„Du weißt, dass ich nur auserlesene Stoffe führe – dafür schätzen mich meine Kunden. Sieh dich ruhig um.“  
Achtsam streifte Ruki durch die Reihen, versicherte sich dabei jedoch immer, wo Kouki sich gerade befand. Dieser folgte ihm Schritt auf Schritt und ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen, was das unbehagliche Gefühl in ihm nur noch weiter heranwachsen ließ. Er warf einen prüfenden Blick zur Seite, strich mit der rechten Hand über einige der ausgebreiteten Stoffe, während Kouki auf wenige Zentimeter an ihn heranrückte.   
„Fündig geworden?“  
„Ist das alles?“, fragte Ruki kühl um die Distanz wieder zu vergrößern.   
„Für meine exklusiven Kunden habe ich natürlich noch ein paar außerordentlich Stücke! Diese führe ich jedoch nur im Lager, außerhalb der Sichtweite der gewöhnlichen Kundschaft“, erwiderte er mit einem dunklen Lächeln und bedeutete dem Kleineren ihm zu folgen. Ruki zögerte, doch da er die Güte und Erstklassigkeit der Waren kannte, durfte er sich dieses Angebot nicht entgehen lassen und folgte dem anderen.   
Ein dichter, schwerer Vorhang wurde zur Seite geschoben, dann betrat er einen winzigen Raum, der bis zur Decke mit den verschiedenartigsten Textilien angefüllt war. Der Anblick war traumhaft schön und brachte Rukis Augen zum Strahlen. Auch Kouki entging das Funkeln und die Ehrfurcht des Kleineren nicht. Er biss sich angetan von diesem Schauspiel auf die Unterlippe, drängte sich dann an dem Kleineren vorbei, doch blieb plötzlich direkt hinter ihm stehen.   
„… entschuldige, es ist etwas eng hier…“, säuselte er dicht neben Rukis Ohr. „Gefallen sie dir? Ich überlasse dir gerne einige davon, wenn…“  
Die großen Hände des Mannes schoben sich rechts und links an Ruki vorbei und legten sich auf die Stoffbahn, welche auch er gerade befühlte. Vollständig umfangen von dem anderen, konnte er nun in keine Richtung mehr fliehen. Alles in seinem Kopf schrie auf einmal Alarm, sein Körper erstarrte und er wagte es kaum mehr zu atmen, als hoffte er, dass er so vor Kouki unsichtbar werden könnte.  
„Er fühlt sich gut an, nicht? Man spürt deutlich die engmaschige, saubere Verarbeitung, die den Stoff weich und zugleich fast seidig macht. Die Kombination mit einem harten, steifen Material kreiert einen atemberaubenden Kontrast, der alle Blicke auf sich zieht.“  
Die weichen Finger streiften scheinbar zufällig seine, glitten dann über Rukis linke Seite und wanderten an ihr hinab. Gekonnt suchte sie nach einen Eingang, raffte den Stoff zusammen und stießen gegen die warme Haut der Bauchdecke. Kaltes Metall von Ringen kratzte über seine empfindliche Haut und brachte ihn zum Zittern.   
„Du hast abgenommen, hm?“, raunte seine tiefe Stimme. Rücksichtslos schoben sich die kühlen Finger unter den Saum seiner Hose und in seine Unterwäsche hinein. „Ich würde gern mal wieder mit dir essen gehen…“  
„Ich habe keine Zeit!“, knurrte Ruki eisig. „…also bring es schon hinter dich…“  
Koukis Griff festigte sich um Rukis Länge und begann ihn fahrig zu massieren.   
„Komm schon, stöhne für mich!“  
„… diesen Gefallen werde ich dir nicht tun!“, zischte Ruki und bemühte sich dabei sehr nicht die Selbstkontrolle zu verlieren. Kouki lachte leise, drückte sein Becken gegen den kleinen Po und rieb sich lüstern daran.   
„Du weißt, dass mich das nur noch mehr reizt.“  
„Mach schon… ich hab's eilig…!“, presste Ruki angespannt heraus, drückte seine Lippen so hart aufeinander, dass es schmerzte.   
Ein metallisches Klirren verriet, dass sich ein Gürtel öffnete, dann zog Kouki die Hose des Kleineren etwas herunter. Das Rascheln von Stoff war zu hören, dann das Reißen von Folie. Im nächsten Moment presste er sich so lange gegen ihn, bis er in ihn eindrang. Ein verbittertes Keuchen entwich Ruki, während sich der große Mann hinter ihm immer wieder in ihn stieß und gegen das Regal drückte.  
Kouki hatte seine Hände noch nie bei sich behalten können, das wussten alle aus dem kleinen Kreis der Fashionszene und doch zahlte jeder seine überteuerten Preise für die exklusiven Waren. Angebot und Nachfrage – damit hatte Kouki immer argumentiert.   
Raues, heißes Stöhnen prallte gegen Rukis Hals, während grobe Finger seine Hüfte fixierten. Hart krallte er seine Hände in die Stoffe vor ihm um sich bei den rauen Stößen auf den Beinen halten zu können. Schließlich kam Kouki mit einem heiseren Seufzen und hauchte einen flüchtigen Kuss auf den Nacken des Kleineren, als wolle er sich bedanken.   
„Erstklassige Wahl! Ich verkaufe dir den Stoff. Du kannst dir ruhig noch ein oder zwei andere aussuchen – ich bin heut in Gönnerlaune!“  
Schon zog sich Kouki aus ihm zurück, streifte sich das Kondom ab und ließ es achtlos in einen kleinen Eimer fallen, bevor er seine Hose wieder schloss, die Kleidung richtete und auf die Ladenfläche zurückkehrte um den Verkauf vorzubereiten.

Egal wie oft Ruki das schon getan hatte, jedes Mal übermannte ihn der Ekel danach. Als er den Laden verlassen hatte, regnete es stark und begann seine Kleidung Stück für Stück zu tränken und schwerer werden zu lassen. Er bog in die nächste engere Gasse ein, ging noch einige Meter, bevor er sich gegen eine der kalten Hauswände lehnte. Mit zitternder Hand fuhr er sich über das tropfnasse Gesicht, hielt sich den Mund zu um ein schockiertes Schluchzen zu unterdrücken, während ihm vereinzelte heiße Tränen in die Augen schossen. Hart presste er die Lider zusammen und knirschte mit den Zähnen. So sehr er auch versuchte sich emotional davon zu distanzieren, er scheiterte jedes Mal erneut. Harsch sog er die Luft ein, ließ noch einmal zu, dass ihn ein heftiges Schlottern erschütterte, ehe er den Schock herunterschluckte und sich zur Ruhe zwang. Mit festem Blick starrte er an die Wand gegenüber, nickte, als wolle er sich selbst einreden, dass es in Ordnung war. Dann zog er sich die Kapuze seines Mantels über und setzte seinen Weg fort.

Reita servierte gerade mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen einer Kundin Tee und Dessert, als eine komplett in schwarz gekleidete Person das Café betrat. Die finstere Aura, welche sie komplett zu umgeben schien, wirkte so einschüchternd, dass keiner der Kellner es wagte sich ihr zu nähern. Selbst Reita war etwas abgeschreckt, doch steuerte dann auf den Tisch zu, wo die Person Platz genommen hatte und begrüßte sie in der üblichen Manier.   
„Willkommen, ich bin Reita und heute Ihr Kellner. Was darf ich Ihnen bringen?“  
„… Kaffee…“ Die finstere Stimme ließ den Blonden erschrocken zurückweichen.   
„Ruki!?“  
Die Gestalt zog sich die Kapuze vom Kopf und sah auf. Die dunklen Augen wirkten etwas leer und verloren, als sie Reita anblickten. Jedoch nur flüchtig, da der Kleinere seinen Blick sofort wieder auf die Speisekarte senkte. Warum er nun hierher gekommen war, wusste Ruki nicht genau. Eigentlich hatte das Café nicht mal auf seinem Heimweg gelegen. Er musste einen großen Umweg machen und doch hatte ihn ein übermächtiger Drang hierher geführt.   
Reita ahnte sofort, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte. Zwar trug der Kleinere gern mal schwarz, doch eigentlich wirkte er dann immer edel und nicht bedrückend.   
„Was ist los?“, flüsterte Reita, setzte sich sofort zu Ruki, griff über die Tischplatte hinweg nach dessen Hand und verwob seine Finger mit den Feinen des anderen. „Ist was passiert?“  
Der Kleinere wollte seine Hand zurückziehen, doch verstärkte der Blonde dadurch nur seinen Griff und hinderte ihn daran.  
„Nichts. Hatte nur einen anstrengenden Tag…“, murmelte Ruki leise, wich dabei dem Blick seines Gegenüber aus.  
Eher beiläufig näherte sich eine Kellnerin, bediente den beistehenden Tisch, bevor sie sich im Vorbeigehen an den Blonden wandte.   
„Reita, wir haben Kundschaft! Würdest du bitte deinem ‚Förderer‘ sagen, dass sein Toy Boy zu arbeiten hat!“, zischte sie ungehalten.  
Diese abfällige Bemerkung brachte schließlich das Fass zum Überlaufen. Zuerst hatte man ihn gedemütigt und nun auch noch Reita. Mit verengten Pupillen sah Ruki auf, fixierte die junge Frau und erkannte sofort das Mädchen wieder, welches ihm damals seine Telefonnummer zustecken wollte.   
„Ich bin nicht sein ‚Sugar Daddy' sondern sein Freund! Wagen Sie es noch einmal so über ihn zu sprechen und ich beschwere mich bei der Geschäftsleitung über Ihr unangemessenes und diskriminierendes Verhalten“, grollte Ruki dunkel und in einem so herrischen Ton, dass er die Kellnerin sofort verjagte.   
Verblüfft blickte der Punk ihn an, konnte spüren, wie sein Herz auf einmal heftig zu schlagen begann. Er hatte sich als „seinen Freund“ bezeichnet.   
„Meine Schicht endet in knapp zwei Stunden, lass uns dann was essen gehen!“, schlug Reita vor und war von Rukis Worten ganz beflügelt.   
„… und ins Kino. Es gibt da einen Film, den ich schon die ganze Zeit sehen will“, fügte der Kleinere hinzu, woraufhin der andere sofort einwilligte. Das klang fast wie ein Date.

Bevor Reitas Arbeit endete und er seinen Feierabend antreten konnte, brachte Ruki seine Einkäufe zu sich in die Wohnung und nahm dort eine ausgiebige Dusche. Er hatte das Gefühl gehabt, dass der verräterische Geruch von Kouki noch immer überall an seinem Körper haftete, schrubbte sich deshalb umso gründlicher und reinigte jeden Millimeter seines Körpers. Anschließend musterte er die roten Male, welche Reita bei ihrem letzten Zusammensein überall auf seinem Körper hinterlassen hatte, im Spiegel. Sie verblassten allmählich und hatten Kouki leider nicht davon abgehalten ihn zu nehmen.  
Tief atmete Ruki durch, begann seine Haare zu fülligen Wellen zu frisieren und fixierte sie sorgfältig auf der linken Seite hinter seinem Ohr. Mit dezentem Make-up betonte er seine Augen etwas, legte ausgewählten Schmuck an, kleidete sich ein und verließ seine Wohnung wieder um Reita abzuholen.

Den ganzen Abend lang konnte der Punk kaum seine Augen von Ruki lösen. Er sah beeindruckend und zugleich geheimnisvoll aus, zog nicht nur seine Aufmerksamkeit sondern die des halben Restaurants auf sich. Reita wusste, wenn er mit Ruki zusammen war – ob in der Öffentlichkeit oder privat – würde er ihn wohl nie für sich allein haben, denn es gab viele Leute, die um ihn herumkreisten, wie gierige Geier. Aber er konnte sich glücklich schätzen, dass der Kleinere mit ihm seine Zeit verbrachte und bildete sich ein, dass er sich heute nur für ihn zurecht gemacht hatte.   
„Du siehst wirklich gut aus!“, gestand Reita leise, bevor er hastig an seinem Glas nippte.   
Weich, zugleich jedoch etwas betrübt lächelte Ruki. Sicherlich wusste er, dass sein Auftreten seine Wirkung nicht verfehlte und doch glaubte er manchmal, dass es ein Fluch war. Ob es nur sein Äußeres war, dass Reita zu ihm hinzog?   
Nach dem Essen gingen sie in die Spätverstellung eines nahegelegenen Kinos. Es war nicht eines dieser riesigen Ketten sondern ein kleines, unabhängiges, dass alternative und viele ausländische Filme zeigte, welche nicht zu den üblichen Kassenschlagern gehörten. Besonders schön war, dass die kleinen Vorstellungsräume häufig sehr leer waren und man somit fast unter sich. Sie nahmen Platz in zwei der bequemen Sesseln, dann dämmte sich das Licht bevor der Saal vollständig verdunkelt war.   
Langsam glitt Rukis Hand über die Lehne, strich Reitas Arm entlang und schob seine Finger zwischen die des anderen. Fest verflochten sich ihre feinen Gliedmaßen miteinander und kosten sich zärtlich. Reita war dankbar, dass es so dunkel war, denn diese Gestik trieb ihm die Schamesröte ins Gesicht, während der Kleinere die Nähe und Wärme der Berührung genoss.   
Sie sahen einen französischen Politthriller der von dem üblichen Verrat, Korruption, Macht und Hass handelte. Doch auch einige zarte Liebesszenen gab es, die sich zu Reitas Überraschung zwischen einem Agenten und seinem Mittelsmann abspielten.  
„Er ist schwul?“, flüsterte der Blonde verblüfft, als sich die Männer auf der Leinwand sinnlich zu küssen begannen.  
„Warum wundert dich das? Ich bin es doch auch.“  
„Schon… aber... er ist ein Agent und das ist ein Film. Werden da nicht üblicherweise Frauen als Liebespartner genommen?“, fragte er.   
„Europa!“, grinste Ruki nur, hob ihre noch immer miteinander verwobenen Hände und hauchte einen Kuss auf Reitas Finger. Dann lehnte er sich bei den anderen an und genoss den ästhetischen Akt.

Reita wurde zunehmend nervöser, je länger und vor allem detaillierter der Akt zwischen den Männern auf der Leinwand gezeigt wurde. Es war nicht so, dass ihn der allgemeine Anblick von Sex verlegen machte, es war jedoch die Kombination aus den anmutigen Bilder, der stimmungsvollen Musik, den sinnlichen Laute und der kribbelnde Nähe zum Kleineren. Immer mal wieder sah der Punk verstohlen zur Seite, musterte die feinen Züge des anderen im Licht der Leinwand und war wie verzaubert. Je intensiver die Laute der Protagonisten des Films wurden, desto mehr wurde er daran erinnerten, wie Ruki in ihren gemeinsamen Nächten geklungen hatte. Manchmal kam ihm sein Stöhnen vor, wie ein wundervoller Gesang, der ihn betörte. So wuchs das Verlangen immer weiter in ihm heran.   
Bald schon entging Ruki das unruhige Herumrutschen des Blonden in seinem Sessel nicht mehr. Verschmitzt begann er zu lächeln, lehnte sich noch etwas näher an ihn und flüsterte:   
„Schon mal was ganz Verrücktes im Kino getan?“  
Promt begannen Reitas Wangen zu glühen.   
Verspielt zog Rukis Finger kleine Kreise auf der Schulter des Punks, bevor er seine Lippen spitzte und leise gluckste. Kurz darauf beugte er sich etwas vor und hauchte scheinbar flüchtig einen Kuss auf den starken Hals. Empfand jedoch so viel Freude bei seiner kleinen Neckerei, dass er abermals seine Lippen auf den Hals drückte und etwas an der warmen Haut saugte. Im nächsten Augenblick sprang seine Hand über den Bauch des anderen und wanderte mutig gen Süden.   
„W-was!? Du wirst doch nicht etwa…? Ruki, wir können hier nicht…!“, stammelte der Blonden mit zunehmender Panik.   
Lautstark prustete der Kleinere plötzlich los. Wippte amüsiert hin und her und pikste mit dem Zeigefinger in Reitas heiße Wange.   
„Du bist ja pervers! An was denkst du nur!? Als ob ich sowas in einem öffentlichen Kino tun würde…! Ich will bestimmt keine Klage am Hals haben!“, grinste er selbstgefällig, lehnte sich dann wieder entspannt zurück, als wäre nichts gewesen, woraufhin der andere nur genervt grummelte und die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte.   
„Du kannst echt sadistisch sein: Erst machst du mich an und dann lässt du mich fallen…“  
Erstaunt wandte Ruki den Kopf abermals zum Blonden um.   
„Hast du etwa echt gedacht, dass ich dir jetzt hier einen runterhole?“, gluckste er und mimte den Schockierten. „Was hab ich dir nur beigebracht!? Oder ist es Uruha, der allmählich auf dich abfärbt?“  
Empört plusterte Reita die Wangen auf.   
„Na warte, meine Rache wird kommen…!“


	18. der Auftritt

Ein langgezogenes, entspanntes Seufzen entfloh Rukis Lippen, während Reita erschöpft neben ihn auf die Matratze sank. Seine Atmung war noch immer ganz gehetzt von den Nachwehen des heftigen Orgasmus.  
„Das war wirklich gut“, säuselte der Kleinere und löste mit noch zitternden Fingern seine Augenbinde. Dann suchten sie den Kontakt zum Punk und verwoben sich in den blonden Strähnen. Liebevoll koste er ihn, als wollte er sich bedanken und lächelte den andere an.   
„Du wirst besser!“, gestand der Kleinere. „Macht es dir denn Spaß?“  
Prahlerisch begann Reita zu grinsen.   
„Es macht immer Spaß dich zum Schreien zu bringen!“  
„Jetzt wirst du auch noch arrogant?“ Ruki hob skeptisch eine Braue.   
„Ich denke, ich kann es mir leisten! Zumindest hast du mir das vor fünf Minuten noch bestätigt“, erwiderte der Punk selbstsicher.  
„Du Schwerenöter!“ Der andere schnaubte abfällig, kuschelte sich dann an den warmen, nackten Körper neben ihn. „Machst du es mir morgen früh nochmal? Ich würde gern ausgeglichen in den Tag starten…“  
„Du wirst ganz schön fordernd!“, zog ihn der Punk auf und ließ seine Hand andächtig über den kleinen Po wandern.   
„Nimm das als Kompliment! Wäre der Sex mies, würde ich dich nämlich nicht fragen.“

Die kommenden Tage verbrachte Ruki wieder in seinem Arbeitszimmer. Er wollte endlich seine Entwürfe umsetzen und musste die neu erworbenen Stoffe für erste Handmuster verarbeiten. Jedes Mal arbeitete er bis tief in die Nacht, teilweise sogar bis in die frühen Morgenstunden hinein und verlor bald wieder einmal jegliches Zeitgefühl.   
Reita fand keine Zeit um nach ihm zu sehen. Er steckte selbst bis zum Hals in Arbeit. Hinzu kamen noch die täglichen Bandproben und Besprechungen. Schon in einer Woche würde das erste Konzert seit einem halben Jahr wieder anstehen. Dieses Ereignis machte nicht nur ihm, sondern auch seine Bandkollegen nervös. Einige größere Label hatten ihr Interesse an ihnen bekundet und wollten sich vereinzelte Lives der kommenden Tour ansehen. Vielleicht winkte ihnen ein Vertrag und somit eine große Chance um nicht nur bekannter sondern auch besser zu werden. Womöglich konnte der Punk so endlich seinen Traum verwirklichen und professioneller Musiker werden. Allerdings ertappte er sich immer wieder dabei, wie er sich in den ruhigeren Minuten danach sehnte Ruki zu sehen. Er fragte sich, ob dieser wieder zu viel arbeitet, malte sich aus, wie er über Stoffen hockte und bei den spärlichen Lichtverhältnissen in dessen Arbeitszimmer nähte.   
„Überarbeite dich nicht!“, schrieb Reita in einer Nachricht an den Kleineren. Er hatte gerade den Probenraum verlassen und war auf dem Heimweg. Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen hängte er noch eines der Fotos von sich in Uniform vom letzten Fotoshooting mit Uruha an. „Sonst komm ich vorbei und…!“  
Allerdings bekam der Blonde daraufhin bis zum nächsten Morgen keine Antwort. Erst gegen Mittag, als Ruki sich einigermaßen von seiner selbst auferlegten Nachtschicht erholt hatte, warf dieser einen verschlafenen Blick auf sein Handy. Sofort war er wacher, als er das überaus attraktive Foto von Reita sah.   
„Hinreißend…!“, seufzte er angetan und biss sich auf die volle Unterlippe. Der Anblick des Bildes verursachte einerseits Freude und andererseits eine gewisse Wehmut in ihm. Gedankenversunken strich er mit seinen Fingern über seine pochende Brust, ließ die Hand tiefer wandern und streifte eine seiner Knospen. Er erinnerte sich noch gut daran, wie gierig der Punk daran gesogen hatte und dachte an das süße Prickeln. Weiter wanderten seine Fingerkuppen über seinen Bauch, als er das aufkeimende Ziehen in seinen Lenden spürte. Schließlich begann er sich sanft selbst zu massieren, seufzte leise und glaubte dabei deutlich Reitas Berührungen auf seiner Haut zu fühlen. Ein heftiges Zittern ergriff seinen Körper, als er sich kurz darauf in seiner Hand ergoss. Seine Lippen bebten etwas, während er tief ein und aus atmete und langsam zur Ruhe kam. Kurz darauf sendete er endlich dem Punk eine Antwort zurück:   
„Nicht nötig, ich bin schon ohne dich gekommen.“  
Als Reita die Nachricht las, war er gerade auf dem Weg zu seiner Mittagsschicht im Café. Lässig lehnte er an der Tür im Bahnwagon und linste neugierig auf dem Display, als das Nachrichtensymbol aufpoppte. Augenblich schnellten seine Brauen in die Höhe, als er Rukis Zeilen las. Er räusperte sich, zog das Telefon etwas dichter an sein Gesicht, um sicher zu gehen, dass niemand mitlesen konnte.   
„Du hast es dir selbst gemacht?! Böser Junge!“  
Ein selbstherrliches Grinsen zierte seine Lippen, denn er konnte nicht verbergen, wie sehr ihm der Gedanke gefiel, dass Ruki sich auf sein Bild hin selbst befriedigt hatte.  
„Klar! Wie lange soll ich denn auf dich warten?“, antwortete der Kleinere in seinem üblich bissigen Ton.  
„Ich vermisse…“ – dich. Reita tippte gerade die Nachricht ein, als er inne hielt und nachdenklich die Lippen aufeinander presste. Er hätte Ruki dies so gern geschrieben, doch stattdessen löschte er das letzte Wort wieder un korrigierte seinen Text. „Ich vermisse deinen Körper! Kommst du vorbei? Ich hab gleich Schicht.“  
Seufzend legte der Kleinere das Handy bei Seite, als er Reitas Antwort gelesen hatte. Er drückte sein Gesicht in die Kissen und stieß ein frustriertes Grollen aus, denn tief in seinem Inneren hatte er gehofft etwas anderes lesen zu dürfen. War er denn wirklich nur eine Bettgeschichte?   
Der Gedanke verunsichert Ruki und verhagelte ihm promt die Laune. Eigentlich hatte er deshalb niemanden sehen wollen, denn sicherlich würde ihn in seiner jetzigen schlechten Stimmung alles aufregen. Entgegen seiner Vernunft beschloss er dennoch seine Wohnung zu verlassen: Er brauchte frische Luft, neue Energie und musste sich endlich wieder einmal etwas bewegen. So entschied er den heutigen Tag frei zu nehmen, machte einen langen Spaziergang durch die Straßen, bis er sich plötzlich vor dem Café, in welchem Reita arbeitete, wiederfand. Seine Füße lahmten bereits etwas, die Kälte hatte sich in seinen Gliedern festgesetzt und der Hunger rumorte in seinem Bauch. Es war zu anstrengend nun noch nach einem anderen geeigneten Bistro zu suchen.   
„… shit…“, zischte Ruki genervt, zog die Krempe des schwarzen Hutes, den er trug, tief in sein Gesicht und betrat das Café.   
Entgegen aller Hoffnungen konnte er sich nicht verbergen, zog die Blicke jedes Kellners auf sich sobald er einen Fuß auf den frisch gebohnerten Parkettboden gesetzt hatte. Trotzdem versuchte er sich weiterhin zu verbergen, suchte gezielt nach einem Tisch in einer versteckteren Ecke des Cafés und nahm am letzten Tisch vor einer großen Fensterfront Platz.   
„Ruki!? Du bist ja doch gekommen!“ Auch Reita war die Anwesenheit des Kleineren nicht entgangen und so war er sogleich zu ihm gelaufen. Er versuchte gar nicht erst sein offenes Lächeln zurückzuhalten und strahlte übers ganze Gesicht.   
„Hier, dein Kaffee!“   
Da er genau wusste, was der andere immer orderte, hatte er dieses Mal gleich eine Tasse frischen Kaffees mitgebracht. Nachdem er einen verstohlenen Blick über seine Schulter geworfen hatte, um sich zu versichern, dass ihn keiner seiner Kollegin beobachtete, setzte er sich zu Ruki.   
„Du hast mich doch gefragt…!“, erwiderte der Kleinere knapp und sah scheinbar desinteressiert aus dem Fenster. Mit einem schiefen Grinsen quittierte Reita die unterkühlte Reaktion, stützte sein Kinn auf seiner rechten Hand ab und musterte nachdenklich Rukis Profil. Irgendetwas schien nicht zu stimmen, das spürte er. Für gewöhnlich hielt Ruki problemlos seinem Blick stand, doch diesmal wich er ihm nach allen Möglichkeiten aus.   
„Hast du Hunger?“, fragte der Blonde, versuchte die Situation etwas zu entspannen, indem er nach einem gemeinsamen Gesprächsthema suchte.  
„Du bist derzeit wohl sehr beschäftigt…!?“, erwiderte Ruki ohne weiter auf die Frage einzugehen und betrachtet durch das Fenster hindurch die vorbeiziehenden Fahrzeuge und Passanten. Angestrengt versuchte er seinen Frust vom Morgen zu verbergen, doch die tiefe Falte zwischen seinen Brauen verriet ihn. Selbst wenn Reita es nicht so gemeint hatte, so hatte ihn seine letzte Nachricht ungeahnt tief getroffen.   
„Meine Band probt viel für die bevorstehende Tour – Morgen ist unser erstes Live“, erklärte der Blonde. Es belustigte ihn etwas zu sehen, dass der andere zu schmollen schien.   
„Wo spielt ihr?“  
„In unterschiedlichen Clubs und Hallen“, antwortete er.   
„Ich meine morgen!“, knurrte Ruki.   
„Willst du es dir etwa ansehen!?“, fragte Reita ganz erstaunt, wobei seine Mundwinkel unweigerlich in die Höhe wanderten.  
„Nein, ich werde einen riesengroßen Bogen um den Club machen“, erwiderte der Kleinere flapsig.   
„Warum hast du nie was gesagt? Ich würde mich freuen…“, gestand Reita, während sich ein warmes Gefühl in seiner Brust ausbreitete und sein Herz vor Aufregung zu flattern begann. Wenn Ruki ihm dabei zusehen würde, dann konnte er ihn endlich mal ganz in seinem Element glänzen sehen.

Am nächsten Abend stand Ruki pünktlich vor der Halle, hatte sich bewusst in etwas Schlichterem gekleidet und sein halbes Gesicht hinter einer dicken Sonnenbrille verborgen, um nicht zu auffällig zu sein. Sein verblüffter Blick wanderte über die wartende Menge, welche überwiegend aus jungen Mädchen bestand, als er sich zum Eingang begab. Den Veranstaltungsort betrat er als einer der letzten, blieb im hinteren Teil der Halle und suchte sich dort eine Stelle von welcher er aus die Bühne gut sehen konnte. Mit solch einem regen Andrang hatte er nicht gerechnet. Dem Anschein nach war die Band doch schon ziemlich bekannt und hatte eine solide Fanbase. Auf diversem Merchandise prangte der Name der Band – es gab Fotosets, ein Pamphlet, Handtücher, Shirts und einen Hoodie. Ruki war durchaus beeindruckt, vor allem aber verdutzt darüber, dass er mit Reita ein sogar schon bekanntes Gesicht als Model hatte.   
Auf einmal wurde das Licht gedämpft und ein dunkler Sound dröhnte aus den Boxen. Nach und nach betrat jedes Mitglied der Band die Bühne, positionierte sich, ehe die Drums losdonnerten und der kleine, schwarzhaarige Sänger mit einem schrillen Schrei das Live eröffnete. Überrascht blinzelte Ruki über die äußerliche Ähnlichkeit zu ihm. Es war beinahe so, als würde er sein Double auf der Bühne sehen. Kurz darauf flogen seine Augen auf den blonden Bassisten und blieben an ihm haften. Von der ersten Sekunde an hatte er Reita an seinen Bewegungen erkannt und doch waren sie hier viel eindrucksvoller und wilder. Er strahlte eine unglaublich anziehende Präsenz auf der Bühne aus, die das Publikum vom ersten Moment an fesselte. Die Masse schrie, bewegte sich ungezähmt im rauen Takt der Musik. Der kleine Sänger fachte die Menge mit Zurufen an, gestikulierte ausdrucksstark zu seinem mal melodischen, mal theatralischen und mal düsteren Gesang. Die beiden Gitarristen spielten mit den Fans vor sich oder Rücken an Rücken, entlockten mit geübten Fingern ihren Instrumenten imposante Soli. Die Bühnenshow der jungen Band war überaus eindrucksvoll, die Musik so mitreißend, dass sogar Ruki irgendwann im Takt mitwippen.   
Gegen Mitte des Lives schien sich Reita dann endlich etwas von seiner festen Position loszueisen und begann aktiver zu werden. Er ging zum Podest des Sängers, stellte ein Bein neben ihn auf die Metallbox und wiegte mit diesem im Gleichtakt. Sie wirkten wie ein eingespieltes Team und grinsten einander vielsagend an.   
„Saaaakuuuuu! Reitaaaa!“, kreischten die Mädchen vor ihnen. Da hob der kleine Sänger die Hand und wuschelte dem Bassisten durch den blonden Schopf. Ein breites Grinsen zierte Reitas Gesicht, ehe er dem Kleineren die Zunge rausstreckte und sich amüsiert wieder auf seinen Platz begab.  
Dieser Anblick war alles andere als befremdlich für Ruki. Viel zu gut kannte er genau dieses Verhalten, doch dachte er immer, dass es nur ihm vorbehalten war. Kurze Zeit später ließ sich Reita auf dem Podest feiern, ging tief in die Knie und spielte seinen Bass so sicher, wie er atmete. Die Coolness, welche er in diesem Augenblick ausstrahlte, ließ Ruki leise Seufzen. Diesen Anblick hatte er sich unbedingt in seine Erinnerungen einbrennen wollen. Unterdessen hatte sich der Sänger hinter dem Bassisten positioniert und ließ seine Hüften zum Takt kreisen, als würde er den anderen erwarten. Reita sah sich um, erkannte Saku und ließ ihn zu sich auf die Box. Verschmitzt grinste der kleine Mann ihn an, strich mit der Hand verspielt durch dessen Haare und legte sie ihm dann in den Nacken. Im nächsten Moment zog er Reita in einen langen Kuss. Die Masse johlte auf einmal so laut vor Verzückung, dass es Ruki regelrecht in den Ohren klingelte. Doch vermutlich waren es nicht ihre Schreie, sondern eher ein Warnsignal seines Körpers, dass lautstark durch seinen Gehörgang lärmte. Der Anblick zerriss Ruki beinahe die Brust und hinterließ einen faden Geschmack in seinem Mund. Betroffen senkte er den Blick, schüttelte den Kopf in der Hoffnung, dass er dieses Bild wieder vergessen würde. Doch egal wie sehr er versuchte sich auf die nachfolgenden Songs zu konzentrieren, sah er nur noch, wie vertraut die beiden miteinander umgingen. Schließlich verließ Ruki die Halle, zog mit zitternden Fingern eine Schachtel aus seiner Manteltasche hervor und steckte sich eine Zigarette an. Unruhig inhalierte er der Rauch, ließ ihn tief durch seine Lungen ziehen, bevor er ihn wieder ausblies. 


	19. der Rivale

Eine Stunde später eilte Reita noch völlig aufgekratzt vom Auftritt aus dem Hintereingang der Halle heraus, in der Hoffnung Ruki dort wartend auf ihn vorzufinden. Verwirrt sah er sich um, doch konnte den Kleineren nirgends erblicken. Hektisch zog er sein Handy aus der Gesäßtasche seiner Jeans und sah das Nachrichtensymbol aufleuchten.  
Nur zehn Minuten später betrat er das Restaurant, dessen Adresse ihm Ruki in einer Mail mitgeteilt hatte. Der Kleinere hatte die Konzerthalle nicht mehr betreten, aber ebenso wenig über eine Stunde auf den Punk warten wollen. Also hatte er sich einen Drink in einer nahegelegenen Gaststätte bestellt um die Zeit zu überbrücken.  
„Und? Wie hat es dir gefallen?“, fragte Reita ganz aufgeregt. Allerdings bremste Ruki seinen Enthusiasmus sofort mit einem eisigen Blick aus. Er hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und sich angespannt zurückgelehnt.  
„Habt ihr was am Laufen?“  
„Was?“ Völlig überrumpelt sah der Blonde ihn an, sank dann langsam auf den Stuhl gegenüber und brauchte einen Moment um die Bedeutung der Worte zu verstehen.  
„Du und dein Sänger“, half der andere ihm auf die Sprünge.  
„Wir sind Kindheitsfreunde!“, erklärte Reita.  
„… und da ist man SO vertraut miteinander?“, hakte Ruki genauer nach, gab sich aber keine Mühe seinen bissigen Unterton zu verbergen.  
„Wir kennen uns eben schon lange und…“  
„… da knutscht mal halt vor über tausend Fans rum“, beendete er den Satz abfällig.  
„Das gehört zur Show!“ Der Punk verteidigte sich sogleich.  
„Ihr hab euch angesehen, wie Lover!“, korrigierte ihn der Kleinere vorwurfsvoll.  
„… weil wir es auch mal waren…!“  
Fassungslos starrte Ruki den Blonden an, denn das hatte er nicht erwartet.  
„Ihr… wart zusammen?“  
„… mein erster…“, murmelte Reita und klang dabei ein wenig betrübt. „Er war mein bester Freund und... irgendwann mehr.“ Eine lange Pause folgte daraufhin, ehe er die Stille mit einem Seufzen durchbrach. „Wir mochten uns, aber… es hat halt nicht richtig zwischen uns funktioniert. Jetzt ist er wieder einer meiner besten Freunde. Ich würde mit niemand anderen in einer Band sein wollen. Er hat eine Vision und daran glaube ich!“  
Da war wieder dieser ehrliche und entschlossene Blick, den Ruki so faszinierend und dieses Mal zugleich verstörend fand. Dieser Mensch spielte eine wichtige Rolle in Reitas Leben und das bereitet ihm ein ungewöhnliches Unbehagen. Dennoch gab es keinen plausiblen Grund weiterhin auf den Blonden wütend zu sein. Er hatte keinen Fehler gemacht, sondern Ruki die Situation nur falsch interpretiert. So wägte er seine Optionen noch einmal ab und bemühte sich darum wieder etwas gefasster zu sein.  
„Die Show war sonst übrigens gut. Ihr… habt es ziemlich drauf!“, gestand er schließlich leise. „Beim Bassspielen siehst du echt cool aus…“  
Geschmeichelt lächelte der Punk endlich, nickte verlegen und bedankte sich. Dieses Kompliment bedeutete ihm mehr, als er es in Worte fassen konnte.  
„Euer Merch sieht allerdings schrecklich aus…!“  
Perplex sah Reita den Kleineren an, räusperte sich und erwiderte mit einem schiefen Lächeln:  
„Saku designt es…“  
Unweigerlich entfuhr Ruki ein Schnauben, wobei er die Schultern heranzog und die Arme noch einmal etwas fester verschränkte.  
„… sag ich ja!“, knurrte er leise. „Und diese Fangirls… Mir haben die Ohren geklingelt, als sie so rumkreischten…“  
Reita konnte ein amüsiertes Glucksen nicht mehr unterdrücken, kniff die Augen zusammen und schüttelte sich.  
„Was ist so lustig?“ Skeptisch musterte Ruki ihn.  
„Kann es sein, dass… du eifersüchtig bist?“, bemerkte der Punk und sah den anderen prüfend an.  
Voller Empörung rutschte dem Kleineren die rechte Hand aus und schlug lautstark auf den Tisch, sodass sowohl Reita als auch er erschraken und einander verwirrt anblickten.  
„Wieso sollte ich eifersüchtig sein? Ist dir mal aufgefallen, dass ER aussieht wie ICH!?“, grollte der Kleinere.  
Verdattert blinzelte der Punk, schien in seinen Gedanken nach einem Bild von Saku zu suchen und begann die beiden miteinander zu vergleichen. Als seine Augen schließlich größer wurden, war wohl klar, dass Ruki Recht hatte. Sie glichen sich sogar in einigen ihrer Verhaltensweisen, woraufhin sich für Reita allmählich ein Beuteschema herauskristallisierte. Grübelnd legte er seine Hand auf den Mund, warf dem anderen einen Blick aus dem Augenwinkel heraus zu.  
„Was!? Hat dir die Erkenntnis etwa die Sprache verschlagen?“, murrte Ruki bissig.  
„Stimmt, ihr seid euch echt ähnlich…!“, erwiderte der Blonde ungeahnt weich. „Ihr arbeitet hart für das, was ihr liebt. Steckt Herz und Seele hinein und lasst euch nicht beirren…“ Auf einmal erhob er sich aus seinem Stuhl und kam mit jedem weiteren Wort näher. „Manchmal wirkt ihr schroff, aber nur um euch zu schützen…“  
Mit argwöhnischen Augen folgte Ruki dem anderen, spannte sich hart an, als würde er seinen Körper dazu bereit machen jeden Moment einfach aufzuspringen und loszurennen.  
„Ihr erlaubt den Leute einen winzigen Blick in eure Welt, aber lasst niemals zu, dass jemand sie vollständig versteht.“ Inzwischen stand Reita direkt vor ihm, stützt seine Hände rechts und links auf den Stuhllehnen ab und beugte sich weit herunter. Ruki rutschte vor Anspannung so weit auf seinem Stuhl zurück, wie er konnte. Sein Herz schlug ihm plötzlich bis zum Hals und schien sich nicht mehr zu beruhigen. Die feinen Härchen in seinem Nacken hatte sich aufgestellt, seine Atmung ging flach und war kaum mehr zu hören.  
„Ihr glaubt ihr seid ein Buch mit sieben Siegeln, aber ich kann durchaus in euch lesen“, raunte der Punk.  
„Ganz schön arrogant…!“, erwiderte Ruki und überspielte seine Unsicherheit mit einem gekünstelten, hämischen Lächeln.  
Flüchtigen sah sich der Punk um, damit er sicher gehen konnte, dass sie niemand beobachtete und näherte sich dem Gesicht des Kleineren so weit, dass ihre Lippen nur noch wenige Millimeter voreinander getrennt waren.  
„Das kann ich auch sein! Immerhin hatte ich euch beide!“  
Hart schluckte Ruki. Dieser Kommentar tat weh, doch zugleich fachte er seinen Ehrgeiz an.  
„Und wer ist besser?“, fragte er.  
Ein dunkles Lächeln legte sich auf Reitas Züge.  
„Was glaubst du denn?“  
Ruki wusste, dass es nicht darum ging, was er glaubte, sondern was er hoffte. Diese kleine Hoffnung, welche in ihm brannte, erzählte von seiner Sehnsucht nach etwas Dauerhaftem, etwas Echtem. Doch sie schien reine Illusion zu sein und so gab er sich lieber mit dem Wenigen zufrieden, das er hatte.  
„Komm, lass uns zu dir gehen. Ich brauch unbedingt ne Dusche nach dem Live!“, flüsterte Reita und hauchte Ruki einen Kuss auf die Lippen. 

Mit zitternden Fingern suchte er nach Halt an den nassen Fliesen der Duschkabine, drückte seine glühende Wange gegen die eiskalte Wand und spürte das heiße Wasser auf ihn niederprasseln. Allein der starke Kontrast ließ es dem Kleineren schwindlig werden, doch jeder weitere von Reitas ungebremsten Stößen riss ihm schier den Boden unter den Füßen weg. Fest hielt der Punk die schmale Hüfte in seinem kräftigen Griff, während er sich weiter grob in dem zierlichen Körper versenkte. Das Live hatte ihn angeheizt, Rukis schmeichelnde Worte beflügelt und die unbändige Lust auf ihn noch mehr geschürt.  
„Hat dir mein Anblick auf der Bühne gefallen?“, raunte er dunkel gegen sein Ohr, ehe er zärtlich in das Läppchen biss.  
Ruki stieß ein lüsternes Stöhnen als Antwort aus.  
„Weißt du wie viele der Mädchen jetzt gern an deiner Stelle wären…? Und dich nehme ich!“  
Vor Erregung verdrehte der Kleinere die Augen, bog seinen Rücken weiter durch und suchte benebelt nach den Lippen des anderen. Doch Reita verwehrte ihm den Kontakt, umfasste stattdessen sein Kinn und hob es in die Höhe. Hungrig legte er seine Lippen auf die nasse Haut und begann sinnlich an ihr zu saugen, bis er dunkle Male darauf hinterließ. Lasziv rieb Ruki seinen Po in den Schritt des anderen, ließ die Hüfte kreisen und zögerte so ihren gemeinsamen Orgasmus noch etwas hinaus. Auf einmal blitzten erste Sterne vor Reitas Augen auf, sein Körper bebte durch die Ekstase. Rukis Bewegungen machten ihn beinahe wahnsinnig, sodass er gierig mit den Zähnen an der fahlen Haut kratzte und heiser dessen Namen keuchte. Mit zunehmenden Tempo pfählte er den Kleineren, trieb ihn hart gegen die Fliesen. Heftig erzitterten dessen dünne Knie unter jedem einzelnen tiefen Stoß, fanden zum Glück Unterstützung durch die Wand. Haltlos gurgelte er den Namen des Blonden, ließ sich bis ins Mark erschüttern, ehe er sich hart um ihn zusammenzog und endlich kam. Heiß ergoss sich Reita daraufhin in ihm, stützte sich rau atmend an den Kabinenwänden ab und genoss jede einzelne noch so kleine Nachwehe des Orgasmus.  
„Gott Ruki, das war… unglaublich…!“  
Vorsichtig rutschte der Kleinere von ihm, drehte sich langsam und sank gegen den heißen Körper des Punks. Matt legte er die Arme um den Nacken, nippte an der feuchten Brust und kostete vom Wasser, welches die Haut hinabperlte.  
„Tu es nochmal mit mir…! Ich will dich tief in mir spüren!“  
Kurze Zeit später hatte Ruki seine Beine um die Hüften des Blonden geschlungen, ließ sich von ihm tragen und ein weiteres Mal an diesem Abend gegen die Wand treiben. 

„Den Wasserverbrauch für gestern Abend stell ich dir übrigens in Rechnung…!“, murmelte Ruki rau. Noch immer war seine Stimme von den Strapazen der vergangenen Nacht angeschlagen.  
„Ach so? Ich dachte ich hätte mit der zweiten Runde meine Rechnung beglichen…“, erwiderte Reita und war amüsiert von dem ungewohnten Klang.  
„… einzig mein Hintern hat dafür bezahlt…“, knurrte der Kleinere.  
„Du wolltest es so!“ Reita raubte einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss von den vollen Lippen des anderen. „Du klingst heute übrigens verdammt sexy…“  
Langsam schob er sich über den kleineren Körper, wollte gerade auf ihn niedersinken, doch hatte er dabei nicht Rukis eigensinnigen Charakter bedacht. Dieser machte sofort eine Gegenbewegung, drückte seine Hand bestimmend gegen die Brust des Punk und zwang ihn so mit dem Rücken auf die Matratze. Er baute sich über ihn auf, blickte Reita tief in die Augen, bevor er sich nackt auf seinen Körper fallen ließ. Er streckte eine Hand nach seinem Gesicht aus und ließ die Finger verspielt durch die blonden Strähnen gleiten.  
„Meinst du nicht… ich dürfte mal wieder?“  
Belustig schnaubte der Punk, sah den Kleineren mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln an und schwieg eine ganze Weile.  
„Du willst das gern, oder!?“  
„Ich kann mich erinnern, dass das jemanden beim letzten Mal ziemlich gut gefallen hat!“, erwiderte Ruki.  
Abermals zögerte Reita, was den anderen nun doch etwas stutzen ließ. Schließlich wurde dessen Ausdruck ernster und eine kleine Sorgenfalte zog sich über seine Stirn.  
„Ist dir das unangenehm?“, fragte der Kleinere.  
Unbestimmt wanderte der Blick des Punk durch das Schlafzimmer, streifte die Kommode, den Kleiderschrank und den Spiegel.  
„… hmmm… ein wenig“, gab er endlich zu und blieb mit unruhigen Augen an einem der Bettpfosten hängen. „Mein erstes Mal als Bottom war echt beschissen… Es tat höllisch weh, hatte nicht im Geringsten mit Lust zu tun und ich befürchte jedes Mal, dass das wieder passieren könnte.“  
„Deshalb warst du das eine Mal so angespannt, als ich…“, murmelte Ruki, als er sich zurückerinnerte. „Warum hast du nichts gesagt? Ich hätte es gar nicht gemacht, wenn du nicht –…“  
Der Blond schnitt ihm jedoch direkt das Wort ab.  
„Ich wollte es! Eigentlich hatte ich nie geplant es nochmal zu versuchen, aber bei dir… fühlte ich mich so sicher… Und es war gut – mehr als das! Ich bin es halt nur nicht gewöhnt, aber ich will es wieder mit dir tun! Du warst vorsichtig, obwohl du nicht mal wusstest, dass ich vorbelastet war…“ Ein weiches Lächeln zierte Reitas Lippen. Liebevoll strichen seine Finger über Rukis Stirn und wischten ihm eine der schwarzen Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. „Aber lass es uns nicht einfach ‚nur so' tun! In vier Tagen spielen wir wieder. Komm nach dem Live Backstage, dann will ich dir die Band vorstellen.“ Sein Gesicht erhellte sich wieder, seine Augen suchten den Blick des anderen und fixierten ihn mit dem neu gewonnenen Optimismus.  
„… und danach… gehen wir zu dir und du zeigst mir noch mal, wie es sich anfühlt, von dir genommen zu werden!“  
Warm und unruhig zugleich hatte es unter seiner Brust zu kribbeln begonnen. Dieses Gefühl breitete sich in seinem gesamten Körper aus, fühlte sich so ähnlich an, wie ein Höhepunkt, doch hatte nichts mit dem körperlichen Akt gemein. Ruki spürte, wie sich eine seltsames Schwere auf sein Herz legte und einen bittersüßen Schmerz verursacht. Es waren Reitas Worte, die diese Empfindungen in ihm auslösten und zugleich ein Gefühl der Geborgenheit, aber auch der Hilflosigkeit in ihm wach riefen. Allerdings versuchte er sich nicht zu sehr von diesen verwirrenden Emotionen beeinflussen zu lassen, wollte sich stattdessen auf den kommenden Abend mit dem Punk einstellen. Sodann funkelten Rukis Augen dunkel vor Begierde auf und ein verheißungsvolles Lächeln zierte seine Lippen.  
„Du weißt, dass du dein Wort halten musst…!“


	20. das Treffen

In seinem Kopf war Ruki den kommenden Abend mit Reita bereits mehrfach durchgegangen. Er wollte genau wie der andere, dass dieser Moment unvergesslich wird. Einzig musste er das kurze Treffen mit dem Ex überstehen, doch der Lohn dafür sollte mehr als angemessen entschädigen. 

Am Abend des Konzertes kleidete sich Ruki schlicht und doch auffällig genug um einen bleibenden Eindruck zu hinterlassen, denn immerhin wollte er nicht nur dem Punk zeigen, was er an ihm hatte, sondern diesem Sänger beweisen, wie erstklassisch er war. Saku sollte grün werden vor Neid.   
Vor der Halle sah er wieder eine große Ansammlung von jungen Mädchen, die sich bereits auf das Live einstimmten. Ihr Kichern und die Bemerkungen drangen an sein Ohr, als er sie auf dem Weg zum Eingang passierte. Er schnappte Gesprächsfetzen und Schwärmereien auf. Manche sprachen sogar von Reita und wie anziehend oder talentiert sie ihn fanden. In seinen Gedanken stimmte Ruki den Fans zu und zeitgleich gab es ihm ein Gefühl der Genugtuung, dass er diesen Mann regelmäßig im Bett hatte.   
Kurze Zeit später begann das Konzert auch schon. Mit genüsslichem Blick folgte der Kleinere jeder einzelnen Bewegung des Bassisten, sog dessen Mimik und Gestik so aufmerksam auf, wie ein trockener Schwamm das Wasser. Manchmal glaubte er sogar, dass Reita ihn ansah und einen vielsagenden, intensiven Blick zuwarf. Ruki erschauderte dabei. Sein Herz schlug wie wahnsinnig, als er ihm einmal sogar die Zunge herausstreckte und sich lasziv über die Lippen leckte. Augenblicklich wallte Hitze in seinem Körper auf und verursachte ein so süßes Kribbeln in seinen Lenden, dass ihm beinahe ein Stöhnen entwich. Der Anblick war atemberaubend, doch ebenso durchdringend war der raue Sound seines Basses, der durch seine Gebeine schepperte, als wäre es ein zweiter Herzschlag. Dieses dumpfe Dröhnen ging so tief, dass es bald Rukis Puls völlig aus dem Rhythmus brachte. Ihm war schon ganz schummrig von den starken Empfindungen, als die Band ihren letzten Song spielte. Voller Ungeduld sah Ruki auf die Uhr, rechnete sich bereits aus, wann er endlich das lustvolle Keuchen des anderen hören würde. Doch auf einmal fing die gesamte Halle an unisono ein Geburtstagslied anzustimmen. Irritiert sah sich der Kleineren um, ehe er bemerkte, dass über Reita gesungen wurde.   
Die Bühne erhellte sich wieder und die Member traten nach und nach erneut vor ihr Publikum. Der kleine Sänger folgte als Letzter, schob einen Servierwagen vor sich her, worauf sich eine winzige Torte mit brennenden Kerzen befand. Die Fans klatschten freudig in die Hände, während Reita verlegen über die Bretter wanderte und wohl hoffte sich irgendwie diesem Moment entziehen zu können. Ein Mitglied nach dem anderen lächelte ihn an, bevor Saku beschwichtigend eine Hand hob und die Menge so um Ruhe bat. Grinsend näherte er sich dem Blonden und richtete ein paar liebenswürdige Worte an ihn:   
„Ich kenne dich nun schon seit mehr als dreizehn Jahren und immer noch macht dich das hier nervös. Du bist echt zu niedlich, Rei-chan!“ Die Menge johlte lautstark auf, während sich Rukis Inneres heftig zusammenzog. Ihm setzte zunehmend zu, dass sie einander so eng vertraut waren und sich auch schon seit ihrer Kindheit kannten.   
„Du hast mir den Mut gegeben Sänger zu werden, hast immer für unsere Band gekämpft und niemals aufgehört an uns zu glauben. Ich möchte dich nie missen und freue mich auf viele weitere Jahre mit dir!“  
Dankbar klopfte er dem Punk daraufhin auf die Schulter, ehe er ihn schließlich in eine enge Umarmung zog. Wildes Gequieke schrillte durch die gesamte Halle, was Saku zu weiteren Taten ermutigte: Sogleich drehte er den Kopf etwas, hauchte Reite einen Kuss auf die Wange, von welchem er so peinlich berührt war, dass er sogar etwas errötete.   
Ruki war beinahe außer sich, als er das sah. Ein Schmerz, so stechend wie ein Dolchstoß, zuckte durch seine Brust und erschwerte ihm für einen Moment das Atmen. Er wusste zwar, dass sie Freunde waren, doch diese Arten der Zärtlichkeit gingen doch weit über eine normale Freundschaft hinaus.   
Die letzten drei Songs des Konzertes nahm er nur im halbwachen Zustand wahr, so benommen war er von dem Gefühlschaos, welche in ihm tobte. Hin und her gerissen zwischen Wut, Aufregung und Lust, versuchte er wieder einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. Es musste einen Grund geben, warum Reita nicht erwähnt hatte, dass heute sein Geburtstag war, denn auf der andere Seite hatte er Ruki einen ganz besonderen Abend voller Leidenschaft versprochen. So versuchte er sich wieder auf den Blonden zu konzentrieren, fokussierte sich auf sein verschmitztes Lächeln, die dunklen Augen, den drahtigen Körper, die selbstsicheren Bewegungen und das lockende Spiel mit dem Publikum. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern und er konnte ihn endlich haben. Rukis Ungeduldig wuchs entgegen proportional zu den Minuten, die es noch bis zum Ende des Lives dauerte. Ein unaufhaltsames Kribbeln durchströmte bereits seinen gesamten Körper, ließ seinen Schritt vorfreudig pulsieren und sein Herz wieder schneller schlagen.   
Nachdem der letzte Song verklungen war und die Band sich endgültig von seinen Fans verabschiedet hatte, verließ Ruki die Halle und stahl sich möglichst unbemerkt zum Hintereingang, wo er auf den anderen warten sollte. Durch das Rauchen einer Zigarette versuchte er seine Vorfreude etwas zu zügeln, überlegte sich bereits, wie er Reita gebührend empfangen sollte: Ob er ihm einfach devot um den Hals fiel oder doch besser bestimmend gegen die Wand drückte, bevor er ihm einen langen Kuss stahl?   
Allein bei der Vorstellung wurde sein Schritt enger und heißer. Ein leises, genüssliches Seufzen entwich ihm, wobei er sich verträumt gegen die Hauswand hinter ihm sinken ließ und genüsslich den Rauch ausblies. Er malte sich in Gedanken bereits den noch kommenden Abend aus, rief sich dabei die süßesten Erinnerungen wach und glaubte schon die warme, weiche Haut unter seinen Fingern zu spüren, als…   
„Ruki!“  
Sofort jagte sein Kopf hoch und wandte sich in die Richtung um, aus welcher er die ihm nur allzu vertraute Stimme vernahm. Reita stand vor ihm, noch immer verschwitzt, ein Handtuch locker um den feuchten Nacken gelegt. Das Tourshirt war an den Ärmeln unsauber hochgekrempelt um die sehnigen Schultern zu zeigen, es klebte halb an der muskulösen Brust und dem flachen Bauch. Die Haare hingen ihm wild und nass ins Gesicht, das dunkle Makeup betonte die Augen und rundeten den verwegenen Anblick des Punks ab. Dem Kleineren blieb bei diesem Bild beinahe das Herz stehen. Er hätte es gern rahmen und für immer in seinen Erinnerungen einschließen wollen. Vermutlich wäre es auch besser, wenn Reita ihn jetzt hart gegen die Wand drückte und einfach mit ihm tat, was er wollte, anstatt das Ruki den Ton angab.  
„Schön, dass du gekommen bist!“ Ein breites Lächeln zog sich quer über das Gesicht des Punks.   
„… noch nicht…!“, erwiderte Ruki vielsagend, schlich auf den anderen zu, wie eine Raubkatze auf seine Beute und wollte gerade die Arme um ihn legen, als sich ein schwarzer Schopf aus der Tür schob und die beiden mit argwöhnischem Blick beobachtete.   
„… ah genau, das ist Saku!“, sagte Reita und deutete auf den kleineren Mann, der sich zögernd aus dem Hintereingang schob, ehe der Punk die Hände auf dessen Schultern legte um ihm Ruki zu präsentieren. „Saku, das ist Ruki, mein… uhm…“, stellte Reita den anderen vor, woraufhin der Sänger ihn etwas unterkühlt unterbrach.   
„Ich weiß schon…!“  
Augenblicklich spannte sich Ruki an, war ungehalten über die Feindlichkeit des anderen, jedoch nicht allzu überrascht. Als langjähriger bester Freund und ehemaliger fester Freund musste er ihm mit Skepsis begegnen, das war quasi eine ungeschriebenes Gesetz.   
„Freut mich dich kennen zu lernen“, gab sich Ruki diplomatisch, woraufhin der Sänger nur nickte.   
„Die anderen warten schon!“, murmelte Saku, wandte sich ab und verschwand wieder in der Halle. Der Punk bedeutete Ruki mit einer kurzen Handbewegung, dass er ihm folgen sollte, woraufhin sie gemeinsam den Backstagebereich betraten.  
„Das sind Akane, Satsuki und unser Drummer Ritsu. Jungs, das ist Ruki“, stellte Reita dem anderen der Reihe nach die einzelnen Mitglieder vor. Jeder von ihnen beäugte Ruki ausgiebig von oben bis unten, ehe sie sich untereinander vieldeutig ansahen. Zwar war der Kleinere fremde Blicke gewöhnt, doch diese Art der Aufmerksamkeit war ihm suspekt. Deutlich konnte er die bizarre Stimmung lesen, welche hier herrschte und wusste genau, was in den Köpfen der anderen vorging. Auch ihnen war die Ähnlichkeit zwischen Ruki und Saku nicht entgangen, was wohl noch zu Problemen führen konnte.   
„Unser Reita hat einen eigenwilligen Geschmack“, scherzte der eine.   
„Irgendwie… vorhersehbar!“, gluckste ein anderer und klopfte dem Blonden auf die Schulter. Dieser zog fragend eine Braue hoch und sah sich unter seinen Freunden um, lachte dann jedoch etwas unbeholfen.  
Kurz darauf wurde endlich der Kuchen angeschnitten und Alkohl gereicht, damit angestoßen und Reita noch einmal gebührend gratuliert werden konnte. Während sie in kleiner Runde saßen, gab jedes Mitglied der Band einige witzige Anekdoten zu ihrem Bassisten oder ihres Tourlebens zum Besten. Es wurde viel gelacht, doch Ruki fühlte sich eher wie ein Zuschauer, als tatsächlich Teil der Gespräche zu sein. Allerdings kam ihm dies recht gelegen, denn in seinen Gedanken plante er bereits die Dinge, welche er mit Reita tun würde. Je mehr er darüber nachdachte, desto intensiver wurde das feurige Zucken in seinem Ledenbereich. Bald schob reichte die kleinste Bewegung aus um ihn erschaudern zu lassen. Es kotete ihn bereits einiges an Selbstdisziplin noch so ruhig zu bleiben und nicht einfach ungestüm zu seufzen.   
Wenig später jedoch wandte sich Akane, der Leadgitarrist der Band, dem Kleineren zu und musterte ihn neugierig.   
„Du bist Designer, sagte Reita! Was machst du so?“  
„Ich designe Mode“, antwortete Ruki knapp, biss sich innerlich auf die Zunge um weiterhin die Fassung zu wahren.   
Reita erhob sich sogleich und gestikulierte heftig mit den Armen.  
„Ich hatte beim Fotoshooting letztens doch dieses coole Oberteil an – das ist von Ruki!“  
Dem Gitarristen übergingen fast die Augen vor Erstaunen, denn ihm hatte das besonders ausgefallene und sorgfältig verarbeitete Stück wirklich sehr gefallen.   
„Oh lá lá! Attraktiv und talentiert!“  
Mit wachen Augen erwiderte Ruki den Blick des Gitarristen, lächelte etwas, sagte aber nichts weiter.  
„Ich designe auch. Das Merch der Band stammt von mir“, warf Saku daraufhin ein.   
„Ich weiß…“, entgegnete Ruki ebenso frostig, wie es der Sänger zu Beginn ihrer Begegnung getan hatte.   
Zweifelsohne war keinem dieser abwertende Ton entgangen. Sogleich warfen sich alle einander stumme Blicke zu, der eine oder andere schluckte so hart, dass es hörbar war. Binnen weniger Sekunden schien die Raumtemperatur unter Null gefallen zu sein. Niemand wagte es etwas zu sagen.   
„Ihr… habt so viel gemeinsam, unfassbar!“, rief Reita plötzlich und schlug sich amüsiert auf den Oberschenkel.   
Ungläubig sah ihn jeder im Raum an, bevor die Bandmitglieder unbeholfen zu lachen anfingen um die Stimmung wieder etwas zu lockern. Der Sänger und der Designer jedoch warfen sich nur ernste Blicke zu und schwiegen.   
Nach einer weiteren Stunde hatte sich die Atmosphäre zwischen den beiden nicht gebessert, war im Gegenteil sogar so dick geworden, dass man sie hätte in Scheiben schneiden können. Ruki tippte unruhig auf seinem Handy herum, sendete Uruha eine unnötige Textnachricht nach der anderen, um einerseits beschäftigt zu wirken und sich etwas über den Abend auszulassen und andererseits abzulenken. Der Druck zwischen seinen Beinen wurde allmählich unerträglich und würde bald anfangen zu schmerzen, was ihm zwar gefiel, doch genauso gut in eine sehr peinliche Situation bringen konnte, wenn er nicht bald die ersehnte Erlösung fand.   
Als Reita mitbekam, wie sich der andere abschirmte, ging er zu ihm, stellte sich dicht neben ihn und näherte seine Lippen dessen Ohr an. Dem Kleineren lief ein heißer Schauer über den Rücken. Die Haut brannte an der Stelle, gegen welche Reitas heißer Atem schlug, als er ihm leise zuflüsterte:  
„Herrje Ruki, was ist los mit dir? Wieso bist du so…“  
„… gereizt?“, zischte der Kleinere und warf dem anderen einen finsteren Blick zu. „Stell dir vor: Ich trage einen Ring. Seit über vier Stunden!“  
„W-was!? Aber warum?“, entfuhr es dem Punk völlig entgeistert.  
„Weil ich weiß was ich tue, warum ich es tue und ich es eigentlich heut mit dir tue!“  
„Aber… vier Stunden!? Das muss doch schmerzen…!“, murmelte Reita entsetzt, mit einer dicken Sorgenfalte auf der Stirn.   
„… deshalb habe ich auch keine Lust mehr auf diesen Kaffeekranz mit deinem Ex!“, knurrte Ruki. „Also entweder weiter Smalltalk mit ihm und ich mach‘s mir auf dem Klo selbst oder ich vögele dich gleich damit so hart, dass dir hören und sehen vergeht!“  
Der Blonde schluckte, war überrascht von dem harschen Ton, doch gleichzeitig angetan. Er beugte sich zu dem anderen hinunter und fragte noch einmal genauer nach:   
„… s-so steif…!?“  
Der Blick, welchen Ruki ihm daraufhin zuwarf, hätte tödlich sein können.   
„O-o-okay…! Lass… lass uns gehen…! Jetzt!“, stolperte es Reita über die Lippen und suchte daraufhin sofort seine Sachen zusammen.


	21. der Rausch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \--- SEHR EXPLIZITER INHALT ---

Voller Unruhe fuhren Rukis Hände über das Tourshirt des Punk, rafften es hektisch zusammen und zogen es ihm sogleich über den Kopf. Reita war von dem Moment an, als sie die Wohnung betreten hatten, von der Ungeduld des anderen angesteckt worden. Auch er zerrte fahrig an dessen Oberteil, zog es dem Kleineren rasch aus, ging in die Knie und begann gierig an den rosafarbene Knospen zu saugen. Ein dunkles Seufzen entwich Ruki, denn sein Körper war inzwischen so empfindlich, dass er auf die kleinste Berührung reagierte. Er vergrub seine Hände in dem blonden Schopf, suchte nach Halt und zog gleichzeitig erregt an den Haarsträhnen. Reitas Lippen wanderten tiefer, übersäten den Bauch mit Küssen und zärtlichen Bissen. Aufgeregt nestelte er an der Hose herum, öffnete den Verschluss und schob sie rasch von den schlanken Beinen. Die Hitze in seinem Zentrum war inzwischen so unerträglich, dass Ruki ein Wimmern entwich, sobald der andere es beim Ausziehen der Hose und den engen Shorts streifte. Erschrocken weiteten sich seine Augen, als Reita das bereits dunkelrote Glied erblickte. Auf dessen Spitze prangte ein silberfarbener Stahlring, hielt sie fest umschlossen, während eine Kugel sich in den kleinen Eingang drückte. Trocken schluckte der Punk und spürte wie das Blut in seine eigene Mitte wanderte. Dieser Anblick war so heiß, dass er sich unweigerlich auf die vollen Lippen biss.  
„… das quält dich also so…!?“, fragt er und blickte von unten herauf in das von Lust verklärte Gesicht des Kleineren.  
„Es ist das süßeste… und geilste Gefühl…“, hauchte Ruki rau.  
„Darf ich… es anfassen?“  
Er nickte, beobachtete ganz genau, was der andere tat. Behutsam streckte Reita seine Finger nach dem heißen Fleisch aus, stieß mit drei Kuppen dagegen und sah zu, wie es unter der Berührung zu zucken und zittern begann.  
„Was kann ich noch tun?“, fragte er dann und war nur allzu neugierig auf die neuen Möglichkeiten.  
Ein dunkles, benommenes Lächeln umspielte Rukis Lippen. Zwar stand er die ganze Zeit über schon ziemlich unter Spannung, doch konnte Reita ihm noch ein paar mehr Empfindungen schenken, welche diese Tortur noch reizvoller machen würde.  
„… wenn du mich richtig wahnsinnig machen willst…!?“ Ruki strich mit den Fingern über Reitas Wange, ließ sie über die delikat geformten Lippen und das geschwungene Kinn wandern, bevor er dessen Kopf etwas anhob. „Mein Safeword kennst du noch? Gin! Deines war Kiwi, nicht?“  
Es war wichtig die Regeln noch einmal klar zu stellen, bevor sie sich auf das, was nun folgen würde, einließen. Der Punk nickte zustimmend, dann fuhr sich Ruki vorfreudig über die trockenen Lippen.  
„Du kannst mich lutschen oder pumpen, wie du es willst – ich werde auf jeden Fall schreien…!“

Und Ruki schrie, Ruki schrie tatsächlich. Er schrie so laut, dass Reita beinahe Angst um ihn bekam. Es war die prickelnde und zugleich gefährliche Mischung aus Lust und Schmerz, die den kleinen Körper in einen Zustand des Chaos versetzte. Jede Zelle war plötzlich hypersensibilisiert. Die Empfindung jagten durch seinen Leib wie heftige Stromstöße, ließen ihn beinahe kollabieren. Er zuckte so heftig, als würde er einen Anfall erleiden, während Reitas Zunge über das geschwollene Glied glitt oder verspielt an der winzigen Kugel herumexperimentierte, welche er dabei tiefer in den Eingang der Spitze drückte. Ruki konnte nur noch qualvoll und kehlig stöhnen, krümmte sich über den Punk und krallte sich nach Halt suchend in dessen breite Schultern. Seine Knie waren weich wie Butter, die Muskulatur in seinen Beinen kontraktierte so stark, dass er sich nicht mehr auf ihnen halten konnte. Reita drückte seinen bebenden Körper gegen die Wand hinter Ruki um ihn an Ort und Stelle zu halten, stoppte jedoch seine Behandlung nicht. Stattdessen pumpte er den prallen Schaft zusätzlich mit seinen geübten Fingern und entlockte dem Kleineren nur noch gurgelnde, lustverzerrte Laute.  
Schließlich wagte Reita es einmal aufzusehen, wollte einen Blick auf des Gesicht des anderen erhaschen und prüfen, ob er alles nach seinen Wünschen tat. Ruki Augen schienen starr, fast leer, sein Mund war halb geöffnet, entließ jedoch kaum mehr einen Ton. Sein Sichtfeld verschwamm zunehmend, bunte Lichtblitze zuckte davor auf, ein Rauschen in seinen Ohren wuchs heran und wurde zunehmend lauter und betörender. Allmählich bekam er Angst. Er fürchtete das dumpfe Gefühl, dass langsam durch seine Gliedmaßen kroch und sich darin ausbreitete, wie ein dunkler Nebel, der alles betäubte. Er kannte dieses Gefühl zu gut und hätte es unter anderen Umständen zu gern zugelassen, doch Reitas panischer Blick überzeugte ihn davon es hier enden zu lassen.  
„… G… G-Gin…“, perlte es Ruki kaum hörbar über die Lippen. Doch der Punk verstand sofort, ließ augenblicklich von ihm ab. Sogleich umfasst er Rukis Hüften, lehnte sich gegen dessen bebenden Körper um ihm Unterstützung zu geben.  
„Ruki!? Alles okay!? Was hast du? W-was soll ich tun?“, entfuhr es ihm alarmiert. Er hatte Angst, dass er zu weit gegangen war, dem Kleineren zu viel zugemutet hatte.  
Rukis gehetzte Atmung schlug heiß gegen Reitas Nacken. Den fiebrigen Kopf hatte er erschöpft in dessen Halsbeuge gelegt, während sein Körper zitternd in sich zusammensackte. Behutsam ließ Reita ihn zu Boden, stützte ihn an der Wand ab und hielt den kleinen Körper fest umschlungen, während er sich langsam entspannte.  
„… alles… alles gut…“, haute Ruki fast tonlos. Er war kurz davor gewesen zu schweben, was die Rückkehr in den normalen Zustand erschwerte. „… ich wollte dich… nicht erschrecken…“  
Besorgt suchte Reita den Blick des anderen, wollte darin lesen, wie es ihm ging. Als er ihn fand, erkannte er, dass dessen Augen noch immer glasig und verklärt waren.  
„Was war eben los? Was war das? Ich dachte du... du… du verlierst das Bewusstsein!“ Reita hielt den Kopf fest zwischen seinen beiden Händen, strich behutsam mit den Daumen über die rot glühenden Wangen.  
„… darum geht es… eigentlich…“, erklärte der Kleinere mit einem müden Lächeln. „Man verliert sich so sehr in der Ekstase, dass man nicht mehr weiß, wo oder wann man ist… Du vergisst jegliches Gefühl. Alles was bleibt sind diese überwältigenden Empfindungen.“ Reumütig legte Ruki den Kopf schief. „Das war beängstigend für dich und… das tut mir leid. Ich hätte dich darauf vorbereiten sollen, aber ich habe vollkommen die Kontrolle verloren…“  
Reitas Iriden rasten von einer Seite zur anderen, während er in seinen Gedanken zu verstehen versuchte, was der Kleinere ihm da gerade gebeichtet hatte.  
„Du willst das!? Also… das war bewusst?“  
„Es ist ähnlich wie eine Ohnmacht, nur viel berauschender! Ich brauche das nicht immer, aber… es ist atemberaubend und anders als alles, was du je erlebt hast. Ich kann es nicht besser erklären…“  
Ein leichtes Zittern fuhr durch Reitas Körper, was bedeutete, dass die Angst allmählich von ihm wich. Langsam zog er das Gesicht des anderen an sich und stahl ihm einen langen, tiefen Kuss.  
„Ich will, dass es dir gut geht!“, murmelte er. „Wenn du das willst, dann…“  
Doch Ruki schüttelte nur beschwichtigend den Kopf und lächelte sein Gegenüber sanft an.  
„Genug Panik für heute!“ Dann fiel sein Blick zwischen seine Beine. „Da musst du jedoch noch Abhilfe schaffen! Es ist zwar dein Geburtstag, aber da du mir verschwiegen hast, dass er heute ist, werde ich dich ausgiebig dafür leiden lassen!“  
Hart schluckte Reita, denn ein wenig Eindruck machte Rukis Drohung schon auf ihn. Der Kleinere war in solchen Dingen unberechenbar und das wusste er. Schief lächelte der Blonde daraufhin jedoch, versuchte seine Unsicherheit zu verbergen und schnaubte abfällig.  
„Und was heißt das jetzt genau? Willst du mich etwa fesseln und knebeln?“  
Ein finsteres Grinsen schlich sich auf Rukis Züge. Er stützte sich auf den Knien hoch, baute sich vor ihm auf und blickte bedrohlich von oben auf den Punk herab.  
„Bring mich bitte auf mehr solch verführerischer Ideen…!“  
Erschrocken keuchte Reita auf, als der Kleinere sich dann gegen ihn sinken ließ, ihn auf dem Boden pinnte und rittlings bestieg. Seine Hand wanderte vorwitzig unter den Bund der Hose und schob sie tiefer.  
„Es hat dich ziemlich angemacht mich so schreien zu hören, du kleiner Sadist!“, triezte er ihn und begann quälend langsam dessen halberigierte Länge zu massieren. „Ich würde dir gern auch mal so einen Ring anlegen – natürlich nur um zu sehen, ob er dir steht…!“  
„Das scheint mehr ‚Modeschmuck' zu sein, als alles andere…“, erwiderte der Blonde provokant und hob dabei eine Braue. Auf den Ellenbogen stützte er sich hoch um eine bessere Sicht zu bekommen, beobachtete Ruki, der inzwischen auf seinen Oberschenkeln Platz genommen hatte und verspielt mit den Fingern über seine Länge wanderte.  
„‚Modeschmuck'!?“, empörte sich der Kleinere, drückte so fest zu, dass Reita ein haltloses Keuchen entwich. Ruckartig war ein Impuls aus Schmerz und Lust durch seinen Körper gezuckt und hätte ihn beinahe hoch gejagt.  
„Bist du irre!?“, zischte der Punk, konnte jedoch kaum leugnen, dass ihm dieser grobe Handgriff nicht gefallen hatte. Unterdessen war Ruki von ihm runtergestiegen und lief zu seiner Kommode, wo er das zweite Fach öffnete und spitzbübisch hinein linste.  
„Wie lange willst du es dir eigentlich noch auf dem Boden bequem machen? Ich bevorzuge ja das Bett, aber wenn du unbedingt wie ein Tier genommen werden willst…“, merkte er verächtlich an und zog eine kleine Schachtel aus dem Schubfach.  
Folglich stand nun auch der Blonde auf, näherte sich dem Kleineren und legte von hinten die Arme um ihn. Weich schmiegte er sich an den schlanken Körper, drückte seinen pulsierenden Schritt gegen den zierlichen Po und seufzte angetan ins Ohr hinein.  
„Was hindert mich daran DICH jetzt hier gegen deinen Schrank zu vögeln?“  
Ruki erschauderte, ließ sich für einen kurzen Moment von dieser erregenden Idee hinreißen, bevor er sich in Reitas Armen herumdrehte und ihn dunkel anfunkelte.  
„Dein Gewissen! Du würdest es nicht wagen mich einfach zu nehmen. … was manchmal etwas schade ist“, gestand er, legte dann die Arme um den Hals des anderen und lud ihn zu einem langen, intensiven Zungenspiel ein. Wild fochten sie miteinander, fachten so ihr gegenseitiges Verlangen aufeinander wieder an und heizten sich daran auf. Langsam trieb Ruki den Punk derweilen Richtung Bett, bis dieser mit den Beinen dagegen stieß und durch eine letzte Handbewegung vom anderen schließlich zu Fall gebracht wurde. Schelmisch grinste er, öffnete dann das kleine Kästchen in seiner Hand und präsentierte Reita einen filigranen, silberfarbenen Stahlring.  
„Dein Geschenk!“, raunte Ruki, löste ihn aus dem schwarzen, samtenen Stoff und hielt ihm dem Anderen vor das Gesicht. Das Metall glänzte kalt zwischen den beiden Fingern, steigerte die Neugierde, aber auch die Nervosität des Punks. Er wusste zwar mittlerweile, was dieser kleine Ring im Stande war zu tun, doch hatte noch keine Vorstellung davon in welchem Ausmaße und wie er sich wirklich anfühlen würde.  
„‚Modeschmuck'!?“, zog Reita den Kleineren abermals auf.  
Sogleich verengten sich Rukis Augen, dann sank er zwischen den Beinen des anderen auf die Knie und senkte seine Lippen auf die heiße Spitze. Geübt fuhr er mit der Zunge über die warme Haut, benetzte sie ausgiebig mit Speichel und entlockte dem Punk auf diese Weise süße, lüsterne Laute. Genüsslich verdrehte dieser die Augen, schloss sie um das volle Potential dieser sündigen Lippen auszukosten. Kurz darauf entließ die feuchtwarme Mundhöhle ihn wieder. Stattdessen legte sich eisiger Stahl auf die nun noch empfindsamere Spitze. Abermals fuhr Ruki mit der Zunge über die hitzige Haut, benetzte sie großzügig und schob behutsam den Ring über das heiße Fleisch, bis er an der richtigen Stelle saß.  
Reite erzittert bei der neuartigen Enge, konnte noch nicht entscheiden, ob das fremdartige Gefühl Unbehagen oder Aufregung in ihm auslöste. Der Ring saß straff, aber noch nicht eng genug um ihm besondere Empfindungen zu bescheren.  
„Unbequem?“, erkundigte sich der Kleinere, woraufhin er verneinte.  
Zufrieden lächelte Ruki, tippte mit einem Finger gegen den Metallring, was den anderen sogleich etwas aufzucken ließ.  
„Du wirst sehen: Das wird interessant!“, raunte er verheißungsvoll.


	22. die Tortur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \--- SEHR EXPLIZITER INHALT ---

Ruki kletterte zu Reita aufs Bett, ließ sich auf dessen Oberschenkeln nieder und lächelte ihn verlockend an. Vorsichtig dirigierte er seine eigene Länge gegen die des anderen, lauschte genussvoll dem metallischen Klirren, als ihre beiden Ringe gegeneinander stießen. Mit seinen Händen umfasste er gemeinsam ihre Schafte und massierte sie. Fest rieb er sie aneinander, schob die Ringe dabei immer wieder etwas auf und ab.  
Dunkel stöhne Reita auf, konnte deutlich spüren, wie das Blut in seine Mitte schoss und sich dort heiß sammelte. Schnell wurde sein Glied so hart und prall, dass er glaubte es kochte. Unterdessen keuchte auch Ruki rau auf, lehnte seine verschwitzte Stirn an die Halsbeuge des anderen und zitterte unter seiner eigenen, ungelenkten Massage auf. Schnell hatte er seinen Körper wieder in diesen prickelnden Zustand der Ekstase versetzt, welcher ihn fast verrückt machte.  
„Reita… ich halte das nicht mehr lange aus… Seit Stunden will ich… will ich dich… Verzeih mir, wenn ich gleich etwas ungezügelt bin, aber… ich will endlich in dir kommen!“, raunte er mit wild pochendem Herzen.  
Ungeduldig setzte er zu ein paar letzten Handgriffen an, ehe er sich träge aufrichtete und anfing an seinem Ring herum zu nesteln. Wenn er endlich Erlösung wollte, musste er ihn abnehmen. Gequält wimmerte er auf, als er endlich das Stück Metall entfernt hatte, strich sanft über seine hochsensible Mitte, die bereits dunkelrot und blau verfärbt war.  
Auch dem Blonden ging der Puls so heftig, dass er seinen gesamten Körper erschütterte. Er sank rückwärts auf die Matratze, vergrub seine Hände voller Anspannung in die Laken und empfing Rukis fiebrige Berührungen. Dessen Hände fuhren rastlos über seinen Körper, die Lippen kosten hungrig jeden Zentimeter Haut, den sie finden konnten. Schnell versenkte er einen, dann einen zweiten und schließlich sogar einen dritten Finger in dem bebenden Körper unter ihm, der ihn bereitwillig empfing. Noch einige Augenblicke lang geduldete sich der Kleinere, ließ seine Zähne und Lippen über die hellen Schenkel streifen und reizte sie mit zärtlichen Bissen. Das Innere weitete er so lange, bis er bereit schien ihn aufzunehmen.  
Dann positionierte sich Ruki, drückte seine schmerzlich vibrierende Mitte gegen den Eingang und schob sie Stück für Stück hinein. Er versuchte sich bewusst zu zügeln, auch wenn es ihm den letzten Nerv kosten sollte und er schon beim Eindringen beinahe gekommen wäre.  
Unterdessen bog Reita sein Rückrad weit durch, spürte deutlich die pulsierende Länge in sich und gurgelte dunkel vor Erregung auf. Dieses Mal kannte er das Gefühl schon, konnte sich schneller an die Fülle gewöhnen, auch wenn sie praller war, als beim ersten Mal.  
Ein inbrünstiges Stöhnen rollte über Rukis Lippen, als er anfing sich zu bewegen, sich zunehmend hektischer in dem anderen versenkte. Bald schon hatte er keine Kontrolle mehr über sich, stieß ungezügelt zu, bevor sich sein gesamter Körper ruckartig verkrampfte und er sich endlich mit einem heiseren Schrei ergoss.  
Reitas Leib zuckte unruhig auf, umfing den Kleineren so hart, dass ihm fast die Luft weg blieb. Keuchend sank dieser über dem anderen zusammen, erschauderte unter den heftigen Nachwehen. Diese Erlösung war das Süßeste, das er seit einer schieren Ewigkeit erlebt hatte.  
„Reita… ich danke dir…! Das war… wirklich atemberaubend…“, seufzte er, noch immer gehetzt und völlig benommen vom gewaltigen Orgasmus.  
Unterdessen tobte ein Sturm aus Empfindungen im Körper des Blonden. Der Druck um seine Mitte ließ nicht nach, egal wie sehr ihn der Kleinere gereizt hatte. Inzwischen ersehnte er das Gefühl des Loslassens, doch es schien, als hätte man seine Lust mit diesem Ring gezügelt.  
„Aaaargh… was ist das, Ruki!? Wieso… lässt es nicht nach?“, knurrte er gequält. Die ganze Zeit über stand er kurz vor dem Abgrund und konnte doch nicht springen.  
Träge stützte sich Ruki hoch, strich mit noch zittrigen Fingern über die verschwitzte Brust des anderen. Vorwitzig ließ er sie über den bebenden Adamsapfel wandern, der jedes Mal aufgeregt auf und ab sprang, wenn Reita schluckte, umgarnte den kräftigen Kiefer, die geröteten Wangen und die geschwungenen Lippen.  
„Du willst gern kommen, hm!?“, raunte Ruki gegen die feuchte Haut, küsste den Hals und den Kiefer. „Soll ich dich wirklich jetzt schon gehen lassen? Dann wäre der ganze Spaß vorbei…!“  
„Lass jetzt nicht deine sadistische Seite raushängen…!“, presste der Punk gereizt zwischen den Zähnen hervor.  
Amüsiert kicherte Ruki, drücke seine Lippen gegen eine der Ohrmuscheln und hauchte dunkel hinein.  
„Das ist doch genau das, was dir gefällt!“  
Fahrig reizte er die rosigen Knospen mit seinen Fingerkuppen, suchte mit seinen Lippen die des anderen und küsste ihn gierig.  
„Du musst dir deine Erlösung erst verdienen, immerhin bin ich noch sauer auf dich.“  
Unruhig wälzte der Blonde seinen Kopf, wusste, dass mit Ruki in der Hinsicht nicht zu spaßen war und doch wollte er es auf dem diplomatischen Wege versuchen.  
„Ich… hab's vergessen…“  
„… dass du Geburtstag hast!?“, fragte Ruki, hob ungläubig eine Braue und stützte sich auf um wieder etwas tiefer zu wandern. „Verarscht du mich!?“  
Angriffslustig funkelte er Reita an, senkte den Kopf zwischen dessen Beine und musterte belustigt das bereits dunkel verfärbte Glied.  
„R-Ruki… bitte! Tu das jetzt n-n –“, stolperte es ihm über die nervös zitternden Lippen. Doch er hatte seine Bitte nicht einmal ausformulieren können, da brach ein tiefes Stöhnen aus ihm heraus. Ruki hatte seine Zunge quälend langsam über die komplette Länge, von der Wurzel bis zur Spitze, fahren lassen. Und ein weiteres Mal kostete er von dem salzigen Fleisch, ehe er die Spitze völlig in seinen Mund eintauchen ließ und sanft zu bearbeiten begann. Mit der Zunge glitt er immer wieder neugierig über das Metall und schob es wenige Millimeter am Schaft auf und ab. Gelegentlich spielte er mit der winzigen Öffnung, drückte seine Zungenspitze hinein. Heiseres Stöhnen vibrierte in Reitas Kehle, wechselte sich mit atemlosen Schreien ab, welche sich zu einer sündigen Melodie verbanden. Jeder Zentimeter des Körpers spannte sich hart an und versuchte so Herr über das vielfach verstärkte Kribbeln zu werden, welches den gesamten Leib binnen weniger Momente wieder ergriffen hatte.  
Rau fluchte der Punk, bäumte sich auf, beugte sich vor und vergrub seine zitternden Hände in dem schwarzen Schopf, bevor er sinnlich daran zu ziehen begann.  
„Shit… SHIT!!! RUKI!!!“  
Normalerweise hätte Reita nie so lange durchgehalten, wäre schon mehrmalig gekommen, doch dieser Ring staute jegliche Lust an, ließ sie jedoch nicht entweichen. Immer lauter tobte er, schimpfte und stöhnte. Allerdings ließ sich der Kleinere davon nicht abhalten, wurde im Gegensatz sogar noch mehr angespornt und genoss die Revolte. Sodann entließ er den anderen aus seinem feuchtwarmen Gefängnis und grinste ihn diabolisch an.  
„Na!? Wie ist es? Gut!?“  
„… W-willst… du… mich… umbringen…!?“, fragte er gehetzt, als er endlich wieder einigermaßen zu Atem kam.  
Verzückt lächelte Ruki, strich über Reitas Bauch und leckte sich verführerisch über die Lippen.  
„… wäre das nicht ein süßer Tod?“  
„Irgendwie schon, aber…“, raunte Reita. Inzwischen kratzte sein Hals, die Stimme war rau von den Schreien. Mit intensivem Blick musterte er den Kleineren, griff plötzlich in dessen Nacken und zog ihn in einen wilden, leidenschaftlichen Tanz ihrer Zungen. Seine Finger verwoben sich in den nassen, dunklen Haarsträhne im Nacken, spielten mit ihnen und kraulten die weiche Haut. Ein betörtes Seufzen rollte Rukis Kehle hinab, während Reita passioniert seine Mundhöhle plünderte.  
„Ich will die Zeit lieber mit dir verbringen…!“, hauchte er sinnlich gegen die rot geküssten Lippen, legte die zweite Hand an eine der glühenden Wangen und versank mit dem Kleineren erneut in einen tiefen, feurigen Kuss. Ein warmes, rauschendes Kribbeln, ausgelöst von den Flügelschlägen tausender Schmetterlinge, tobt in Rukis Bauch, breitete sich bis in die kleinste Zelle seines Körpers aus. Es lag so viel Verlangen, Sehnsucht, Hingabe und Zärtlichkeit in diesem Kuss, dass es ihn völlig verwirrte. Das hier ging weit über Lust und Begierde hinaus.  
Was tat Reita nur mit ihm? Er hatte Ruki mit nur einem Kuss gänzlich entwaffnet.  
Zeitlupenartig lösten sie sich voneinander, blickten sich tief in die Augen. Es gab so vieles zu sagen und doch wagte es keiner von ihnen auch nur ein Wort zu sprechen. Rukis Herz pochte wild in seiner Brust, Reitas unwissentlich im gleichen Takt. Dieses starke Gefühl, dass sie beide durchströmte, schmerzte und beflügelte zugleich und doch regte es keinen von ihnen zu Taten an.  
Schließlich verformte sich Rukis Mund zu einem weichen Lächeln, während sich sein Blick vor Verlegenheit senkte.  
„… du kannst mich ruhig öfter so küssen…“  
Scheu presste Reita seine Lippen aufeinander, musste unweigerlich ebenso lächeln. Vorsichtig näherte er sich wieder dem anderen, strich mit sanften Fingern über dessen Gesicht und verschloss abermals ihre Lippen miteinander. Gefühlvoll strich er durch Rukis Haar, durchkämmte die einzelnen Strähnen und genoss das seidene Gefühl auf seiner Haut. Diese Berührungen fühlten sich wie ein warmer Sommerregen an, schauerten zart auf Ruki nieder und kosten liebevoll seinen Körper. Diese Sanftheit war eine neue Erfahrung, fühlte sich unendlich warm und angenehm an.  
„Wenn ich weiter so brav bin… lässt du mich dann endlich kommen?“, flüsterte er weich.  
Reita schien den Kleineren beinahe vollkommen besänftigt zu haben, sodass dieser sich in seinen Kosungen fallen ließ und gutwillig an ihn schmiegte.  
„Hmmm, du meinst… ich solle dir die Erlösung schenken?“, hauchte Ruki. Unterdessen war er wieder auf die Oberschenkel des Blonden gerutscht, drückte dessen Oberkörper gen Matratze indem er sich gegen ihn lehnte und landete kurz darauf auf ihm. Wie ein Raubtier beugte er sich über Reita und funkelte ihn hungrig an. Langsam sank er auf dessen Mitte, bettete sie zwischen seinen weichen Pobacken und begann sich allmählich vor und zurück zu bewegen.  
Unruhig schnappte der Punk bereits nach Luft, spannte seinen Körper schon in Voraussicht auf das, was noch kommen sollte, an.  
„… der Ring… ich trage immer noch den –“  
„Ich weiß!“, unterbrach ihn Ruki. „… und du wirst es aushalten, denn du erlebst gleich den Orgasmus deines Lebens!“  
So ritt er ihn weiterhin, beschleunigte mal sein Tempo um Reitas Lust in die höchsten Gefilde zu treiben oder mäßigte es, wenn er kurz davor war den Verstand zu verlieren. Das anhaltende, ekstatische Stöhnen und die pulsierende Länge unter ihm erregte auch Ruki zunehmend. Seine eigenen rhythmischen Bewegungen schürten die Lust erneut und ließen ihn immer ungeduldiger werden.  
„B-bitte Ruki… ich… ich halte es nicht mehr aus…“  
Reita war so betäubt und benommen von den sinnlichen Empfindungen, dass er seinen Kopf von einer Schulter zur anderen wälzte, sich heftig krümmte, in der Hoffnung sich so Erleichterung zu verschaffen.  
„Du willst kommen?“, hauchte Ruki, verwischte mit seinen Fingern die dünne Schweißschicht auf dem bebenden Körper.  
„… ja… !“  
„Du willst… in mir kommen?“, fragte er genauer nach.  
„… uuurgh… JA!“, entfuhr es Reita gequält.  
Ruki lächelte dunkel, rutschte etwas am Blonden hinab und entfernte endlich den engen Metallring vom zuckenden, heißen Glied.  
Eilig bereitete sich der Kleinere selbst vor, weitete sich ein wenig, bevor er Reita wieder rittlings bestieg. Er dirigierte die pralle Länge gegen seinen Eingang und sank dann quälend langsam auf sie nieder.  
Heiseres Stöhnen brach aus dem Punk, als ihn die heiße Enge umfing, konnte das gemächliche Tempo kaum ertragen.  
„Komm schon… KOMM SCHON! RUKI!“, entfuhr es Reita fiebrig.  
Auf einmal jagte er hoch, umfasste Rukis Hüften mit groben Händen und drängte sich selbst tief in ihn, sodass dem Kleineren ein erschrockener, gurgelnder Laut entfloh. Ungelenkt beugte er sich über ihn, drückte den Kleineren nun hart auf die Matratze. Fahrig stieß er zu, zerrte dessen Hüfte immer wieder gewaltsam gegen seinen Schritt. Ruki erschauderte so heftig, dass seine Kuppen sich nach Halt suchend in die nasse, heiße Haut unter seinen Fingern drückte, hinterließen dabei zahlreiche rote Striemen darauf. Sein Unterleib wurde taub von jeder weiteren Erschütterung, ehe Reita ein letztes kehliges Stöhnen entließ und sich endlich heiß in ihm ergoss.  
Schwer rang der Punk nach Luft und brach schließlich unter der Last der abklingenden Ekstase auf Ruki zusammen.

„… du fühlst… dich so gut an…“, flüsterte der Kleinere, legte weich die Arme um den verschwitzten Nacken und strich über den nassen Rücken, als sie beide ein wenig zur Ruhe gekommen waren. Winzige Kreise zog er über die heiße Haut und lächelte dabei verträumt.  
„… und du dich erst…“, erwiderte Reita, haschte träge nach den vollen Lippen und plünderte den Mund. Noch immer waren sie miteinander verbunden, weshalb Ruki schwach erzitterte, als sich der andere etwas über ihm bewegte. Sie spendeten einander so viel Wärme und Nähe, dass keiner dieses innige Band hatte trennen wollen. In ihren Körpern herrschte das gleiche wilde Chaos aus Gefühlen, ihre Blicke erzählten von Vertrauen und Zuneigung und doch wagte es keiner das Offensichtliche auszusprechen.  
Liebevoll strich Reita über die mit Schweißperlen besetzte Stirn, schob einige verklebte Haarsträhnen über die Haut und hinter das Ohr. Bei jeder dieser dezenten Gesten schauderte der Kleinere auf, seufzte und schmiegte sich wie ein Kätzchen gegen die Berührung.  
„Du bist immer noch ganz empfindlich,“, stellte der Blonde fest.  
„… dich wundert‘s?“, grinste Ruki schelmisch. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde blitzte der Schalk in seinen Augen auf und zeugte von einer Idee, welche ihm gerade durch den Kopf geschossen war. Auf einmal spannte er seinen Leib an, was dem Blonden einen scharfen Zischlaut entlockte. Verstimmt kniff er die Lider zusammen.  
„Spiel… nicht so mit mir…!“, presste Reita plötzlich zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor, um den unangenehmen Schmerz zu überbrücken. Seine Stimme klang dabei unerwartet fest. Eine Spur von Verbitterung schwang darin mit, was Ruki sichtlich verwirrte. Er hatte ihn doch nur etwas triezen wollen.  
Sogleich entließ der Kleinere den anderen wieder und verspürte die kalte Leere, als dieser sich rasch aus ihm zog. Er setzte sich auf, blickte betreten auf seine Oberschenkel und seufzte matt.  
„… uhm… entschuldige Rei…“, murmelte Ruki so kleinlaut, dass es beinahe wie ein Seufzen klang.  
Jedoch blieb die Entschuldigung nicht ungehört. Reita hatte seine Ohren gespitzt und schenkte dem anderen seine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit, in der Hoffnung diesen Namen noch einmal zu hören.  
„Was hast du gesagt?“  
„… uhm… Entschuldigung!?“  
„Nein, das andere! Also das auch, aber…“ Reita musterte den Kleineren, trug einen zarten Hauch von Rot auf den Wangen.  
„… Rei…“, rollte es Ruki zögerlich mit dunkler, warmer Stimme von den Lippen.  
Unweigerlich wurden die Augen des Blonden größer. Er konnte kaum verbergen, wie sehr ihn dieser Spitzname schmeichelte, denn er war Zeuge der Vertrautheit, die zwischen den beiden herrschte und ließ sein Herz wie wild schlagen. Im nächsten Moment griff er in den Nacken des anderen, zog ihn an sich und in eine enge Umarmung.  
„Sag ihn noch einmal!“, hauchte er fast schon flehend.  
„… Rei“  
„Nochmal!“  
„Rei!“  
Weich presste er daraufhin seine Lippen auf die des anderen und küsste ihn liebevoll. Aus Rukis Mund klang dieser Name wie eine süße Melodie.


	23. der Deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \--- SEHR EXPLIZITER INHALT ---

Nach dieser Nacht hatten sie sich zwei Wochen lang nicht mehr gesehen. Da die Tour sie nun auch in andere Regionen Japans führte, hatte Reita mit seiner Band die Stadt verlassen. Sie spielten in diversen kleinen Clubs in so vielen Städten wie möglich, um sich so im gesamten Land einen Namen zu machen und ihre Fanbase weiter auszubauen. Dieser Ehrgeiz beeindruckte Ruki und er wusste, dass sie wirklich eine Chance hatten bekannt zu werden, sie brauchten nur das richtige Label und die Möglichkeit von ihrem Talent zu überzeugen. Um Reita die volle Konzentration zu ermöglichen, hatte sich Ruki selbst ein Nachrichtenverbot auferlegt. Er wollte den Blonden nicht eine Mail schreiben, so lange er außerhalb von Tokyo war.   
Allerdings fiel ihm diese Untersagung schwerer, als er erwartet hatte. Wenn er über seinen Arbeiten am Schreibtisch hockte und unruhig mit dem Stift auf und ab wippte, starrte er gelegentlich auf sein Handy und fragte sich, was der andere wohl gerade tat: Vielleicht probte er ein paar Takte mit seinem Bass, ließ seine Finger flink über die Saiten wandern und nickte dabei die rhythmischen Schläge der Drums mit. Oder er legte dieses dunkle Makeup auf, was ihm einen so geheimnisvollen Blick bescherte und die Fans zum Schwärmen brachte.   
Schwer seufzend lehnte sich Ruki in seinem Stuhl zurück, tippt mit der Rückseite des Stiftes gegen seine weiche Wange und schwelgte in den süßen Erinnerungen ihrer vergangene gemeinsamen Nacht. Er hatte es sich nur schwer eingestehen wollen, doch Reitas Berührungen machten ihn süchtig. Gedankenversunken wanderte er mit den Fingerkuppen über seine Arme, streichelte sanft seine Haut und lächelte dabei. Überall hatte der Punk bereits seine Spuren auf ihm hinterlassen und es sollten unbedingt noch weitere hinzukommen.  
Zur gleichen Zeit stand Reita in Osaka in einem Club auf der Bühne und stimmte seinen Bass. Mit verengten Augen starrte er auf die gespannten Saiten, schlug sie an und ließ einen dumpfen Ton erklingen. In dem Moment schoss ihm Rukis Stimme durch den Kopf, wie sie ihn bei seinem Spitznamen nannte. Ein warmer Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken. Noch einmal zog er die Winde etwas an, spannte die Saite stärker, bis sie plötzlich riss und gegen die Unterseite seines Armes schlug. Sie hatte einen hauchfeinen, langen Schnitt in die Haut gerissen, aus welchem ein dünner Blutfaden ronn.   
„Shit!“, zischte er.   
„Rei, alles okay!?“ Saku war sofort zu ihm geeilt, nahm ihm besorgt den Bass ab und starrte auf die Wunde. „Was machst du denn!? Sei nicht so unkonzentriert! Herrje… plagt dich dieser Typ sogar, wenn er nicht anwesend ist?“  
Ein amüsiertes Schmunzeln huschte über Reitas Lippen, denn tatsächlich hatte er diese Kerbe dem Kleineren zu verdanken.   
Nachdem er von Saku verarztet worden war, fischte er sein Handy vom Tisch im Aufenthaltsraum und schrieb dem Kleineren eine Nachricht, an welcher ein Foto seiner frisch abgeklebten Wunde hängte:   
„Sieh, was du aus mir gemacht hast…!“  
In genau diesem Moment schreckte Ruki von seinem Stuhl hoch und starrte ungläubig auf sein Handy, als er Reitas Namen darauf las. Neugierig nahm er das Gerät in die Hand und überflog die Nachricht. Eigentlich hatte er sich geschworen nicht zu antworten, doch wurde der Drang so unermesslich groß, dass er nach einigem Grübeln schließlich nachgab.   
„Vermisst du mich so sehr, dass du dir schon selbst weh tust?“, antwortete er stichelnd.   
„Dieser Schmerz kommt bei weitem nicht an den heran, den du mir zufügst…“  
„Willst du mehr?“  
„Ich will alles!“  
Hart schluckte Ruki, als er diesen Satz las. Er musste wieder an diesen von Panik ergriffenen Blick in Reitas Augen denken, als der Kleinere beinahe ohnmächtig vor Lust geworden war. Inzwischen war der Punk in der Lage ihn völlig um den Verstand zu bringen und Ruki war bereit sich in seiner Gegenwart auch fallen zu lassen. Jedoch würde es Reita allen Mut kosten den Kleineren in den absoluten Zustand der Trance entfliehen zu lassen. Konnte er ihm das wirklich zumuten? 

Ein sinnliches Stöhnen durchbrach die Stille des kleinen Zimmers, schwängerte zunehmend die elektrisierte Luft und brachte sie zum Knistern. Gedämpftes Licht tänzelte über drei Leiber, die sich rhythmisch aneinander schmiegten. Genussvoll kippte Ruki den Kopf in den Nacken, als Reitas Mund sich um eine seiner zarten Knospen legte und daran zärtlich saugte. Ein weiteres Paar volle Lippen legte sich in seinen Nacken, kostete von der salzigen Haut und hinterließ ein dunkles Mal darauf. Überall schoben sich heiße Hände begierig über seinen Körper, reizten ihn verspielt und formten ihn, nach ihrem Verlangen.   
„Du genießt es richtig, so begehrt zu werden, nicht wahr!?“, raunte eine tiefe, dunkle Stimme in sein Ohr hinein. Die feuchte Zunge fuhr lasziv die Muschel nach, Lippen saugten lüstern an dem kleinen Ohrläppchen und spielten mit den zahlreichen Schmuckstücken daran.  
„Noch immer ist deine Haut so zart…“  
Große Hände tasteten sich über seine Seiten, wanderten über die schmalen, weichen Hüften direkt in seinen Schoß hinein. Neckisch tippten Finger gegen seine Mitte, rieben sanft über die Wurzel.   
„Sag ihm, dass er dich lutschen soll! Ich weiß, dass du das willst!“, flüsterte der Mann hinter ihm.   
„R-rei… dein Mund… n-nimm ihn… auf… !“  
Unter dem scharfen, wachsamen Blick des Dritten begann Reita zärtlich Rukis heiße Spitze zu kosen, bemerkte, wie der empfindliche Leib unter den Wellen der Erregung erzitterte.  
„Das macht er wirklich gut…! Sehr gut, Reita!“, raunte Uruha zufrieden und biss sich auf die volle Unterlippe, während er das Schauspiel beobachtete.

Fünf Tage zuvor hatte sich Ruki mit Uruha in einem Restaurant verabredet. Wie ein Mafiosi aus einem der alten Filme hatte er seine Ellenbogen auf dem Tisch abgestützt, die Hände ineinander verhakt und das halbe Gesicht dahinter verborgen, während er mit ernstem Blick das ihm gegenüber sitzende Model fixierte.   
„Uruha, du musst mir bitte einen Gefallen tun!“  
Der schöne Mann lehnte lässig in seinem Stuhl und verzog seine Lippen zu einem amüsierten Lächeln.  
„Ich soll den Welpen vögeln!?“  
„Nein!“, knurrte der Kleinere. „… das tue ich schon.“  
Sofort weiteten sich Uruhas Pupillen, wobei die dezent geschminkten Augen aufzublitzen schienen.   
„Ooooooh, das ist interessant“, hauchte er unbestimmt, schlug das eine Bein über das andere und taxierte Ruki mit undurchsichtigen Blicken. „Er in dieser Rolle… und vor allem du in dieser Rolle. Ich habe immer gewusst, dass du dich nicht damit zufrieden gibst nur deinen süßen, kleinen Hintern hinzuhalten.“  
Herausfordernd grinste Ruki ihn an.   
„Du wolltest ja nie in den Genuss kommen…“  
„Leider hat uns die Zeit keine Möglichkeit dazu gegeben. Wer weiß, was sich sonst noch ergeben hätte…“, säuselte Uruha unbestimmt.   
Der Kleinere musterte ihn einige Momente lang und glaubte eine gewisse Melancholie in seiner Stimme vernommen zu haben. Seine Brust zog sich auf einmal etwas zusammen und er fragte sich, ob er Uruha wirklich solch eine Bitte unterbreiten konnte.   
„Also, worum geht es?“, fragte das Model schließlich.   
Etwas betreten blickte Ruki auf das Getränk vor sich, begann das Glas zwischen seinen Fingern zu drehen. Irgendwann jedoch hielt er still, sah mit festem Blick auf und fragte gerade heraus:  
„Was hältst du von Dreiern?“  
Eine von Uruhas delikaten Brauen wanderte in die Höhe.  
„Als One-Night-Stand oder in einer Beziehung?“  
„Beziehung.“  
„Ruki, ich bräuchte etwas mehr Kontext. So klingt das, als würdest du mich zum Sex mit dir und Reita einladen“, grinste Uruha und war von der Idee sichtlich gut unterhalten.   
„Und wenn es so ist?“, erwiderte der Kleinere. „Du kennst meine Vorlieben… Du weißt genau, wie weit du bei mir gehen kannst und wie du mich wieder zurückholst“, fing er endlich an sich genauer zu erklären. „Letztens hätte ich beinahe den Verstand verloren, als wir es getan haben. Reita hat Panik bekommen, als ich fast nicht mehr ansprechbar war, dabei wollte ich nur noch springen und…“  
„… alles vergessen!“, beendete Uruha den Satz. „Du sehnst dich danach, hm!? Du willst endlich wieder schweben!“  
Mit unruhigem Blick sah Ruki auf, presste die Lippen aufeinander und drehte erneut das Glas zwischen seinen Händen hin und her.   
„Es ist vielleicht egoistisch dich darum zu bitten… aber ich denke, wenn jemand so Erfahrenes wie du dabei ist, müsste Reita keine Angst davor haben mir weh zu tun und ich –“  
„Ich mach's!“, unterbrach ihn das Model sofort. „Jedoch nur unter einer Bedingung: Ich darf auch auf meine Kosten kommen.“  
„Seinen Arsch kriegst du nicht!“, erwiderte der Kleinere und fixierte den anderen mit strengem Blick.   
„… kein Problem, deiner reicht mir auch“, hauchte Uruha neckend. 

Sanfte Hände streichelten Rukis Bauch, während darin ein rauschender Sturm tobte. Reitas Lippen schenkten ihm die süßesten Empfindungen und verursachten ein prickelndes Kribbeln. Keuchend sank er gegen den heißen Leib hinter ihm, ließ sich von den weichen Armen umfangen und lauschte der tiefen, warmen Stimme an seinem Ohr:   
„Er bereitet dich jetzt gut vor, damit wir ausgiebig Spaß miteinander haben können…“  
Uruhas Finger wanderten über Rukis Brust, spielten etwas mit den geröteten Knospen, ehe sie über den nervös schluckenden Hals wanderten und sich an den vollen Lippen verfingen. Keck fuhr er deren verführerische Umrisse nach, koste die weichen Kissen zärtlich und tauchte schließlich mit der Kuppe in die feuchte Mundhöhle ein. Lüstern begann Ruki daran zu saugen, umfing mit seiner Zunge noch einen weiteren Finger, als wären sie ein ganz anderer Körperteil von Uruha.   
Voller Erregung seufzte er dem Kleineren ins Ohr, erstickte ein leises Stöhnen an dessen Hals. Seine Lippen wanderten den Kiefer entlang, dann die Wange. Er zog seine Finger langsam zurück, ersetzte sie durch sein Zunge und plünderte leidenschaftlich den süßen Mund. Zunehmend kehliger stöhnte Ruki in den Kuss, je intensiver Reitas Kosungen an seinem Schaft wurden.   
„Schauen wir doch mal, wie steif du schon bist…“, raunte das Model gegen die rot geküssten Lippen.   
Behutsam strich er Reita über den hellen Schopf und die Stirn, schob seinen Kopf etwas zurück und bedeutete ihm so aufzuhören. Der Punk blickte auf, entließ den Kleineren aus seinem feuchtwarmen Gefängnis und besah sich das Ergebnis seiner Behandlung. Inzwischen hatte Rukis Länge deutlich an Härte gewonnen.   
„Er ist so weit…?“, fragte Reita, woraufhin ihm Uruha mit einem dunklen Lächeln zunickte.   
„Reich mir die Box“, wies dieser ihn an.   
Auf dem Nachttisch neben dem Bett befand sie ein kleines, schwarzes Kästchen, welches sonst gut behütet in Rukis Kommode gelagert war und dort auf die besonderen Momente wartete. Der Punk öffnete die Schatulle, in welcher ein paar sonderbar geformte Ringe prangten. Uruha drückte seine Lippen gegen die glühende Ohrmuschel des Kleineren und hauchte angetan hinein:   
„Welcher soll es sein? Du darfst wählen…“  
Vor Erregung rollte Ruki mit den Augen, ließ seinen Blick über die Ringe wandern und grübelte einige Momente. Dann entschied er sich für einen schwarzen aus Silikon, welcher eine Art langen Haken an einer Seite mit einer Kugel am Ende besaß.   
„Ausgezeichnete Wahl! … und irgendwie verrucht!“, raunte das Model. 

Je länger die Tour andauerte umso mehr vermisste Reita den Kleineren. An den letzten Tage war dieses Gefühl so stark geworden, dass er sogar von Ruki fantasierte. Einmal schreckte er mitten in der Nacht von einem wilden Traum mit ihm auf. Noch Minuten danach glaubte er die weiche, warme Haut unter seinen Fingern und die heiße Enge, die seine Mitte umfing, zu spüren. In dem Hotelzimmer herrschte Totenstille., das große Bett neben ihm war leer umd kalt. Keuchend sah er sich um, starrte dann auf die Bettdecke vor sich und die sich darunter deutlich abzeichnende Erhebung. Mit unruhiger Hand fuhr er sich über das Gesicht und stieß ein schweres Seufzen aus, als er realisierte, dass dieses kleine Techtelmechtel nur ein Illusion gewesen war.   
Sein Blick wanderte auf den Nachttisch, auf welchem sein Handy lag. Auf dem Display leuchteten groß die Ziffern „2:41“ auf. Zwar sollte er versuchen noch etwas Schlaf zu bekommen, doch nach dieser intensiven Traumerfahrung war er hellwach.  
„Noch am Arbeiten?“, tippte er flink und versendete die Nachricht.   
Heftig vibrierte das Telefon auf seinem Schreibtisch und ließ Ruki verwundert von einer Skizze aufblicken. Schnell überflogen seine Augen den Namen des Absenders und den Inhalt der Mail.   
„Halte ich dich etwa wach?“, schrieb Ruki zurück ohne auf die vorangegangenen Frage zu antworten.   
Der Punk kannte die Antwort eh, schüttelte schmunzelnd den Kopf, als er die Zeilen las.   
„… du suchst mich bereits in meinen Träumen heim…“  
Überrascht wanderten Rukis Brauen in die Höhe.  
„Ich hoffe ich habe dich ordentlich auf Trab gehalten!“  
„Das tust du sogar immer noch“, erwiderte Reita.   
Plötzlich begann das Telefon in Reitas Hand zu vibrieren und klingeln. Dabei erschrak er so heftig, dass er das Handy auf die Matratze fallen ließ.   
„Ruki!? Warum rufst du an?“  
„… wenn ich dich schon wach halte, dann auch richtig!“, entgegnete er. Seine Stimme klang etwas müde und abgeklärt.   
„Geht es dir gut?“, fragte Reita besorgt.   
„Ja ja, nur die Arbeit… Viel wichtiger ist doch, dass du von mir träumst…!“ Der Umstand schmeichelte Ruki sehr, ließ ihn sich vor Verzückung auf die volle Unterlippe beißen. „Was hab ich denn gemacht? Beschreib es mir!“  
„Ich werd dir doch jetzt nicht am Telefon erzählen, dass du…“, begann er, biss sich dann jedoch auf die Zunge.   
„… was!?“, raunte Ruki tief. „Dass ich deinen Namen geschrien habe? Du mich gepflegt von hinten genommen hast oder ich hart an deinem Schwanz gelutscht habe?“ Ein leises amüsiertes Kichern war am Ende der Leitung zu hören. „Komm, sag es! Dann kann ich mir vorstellen, wie du dabei aussiehst…“  
Selbstverständlich hatte Reita die Bilder dieses anregenden Traumes noch in seinem Gedächtnis, doch statt dem Ruki in seinen Erinnerungen nachzuhängen, wollte er lieber mit dem Gegenwärtigen seine Zeit verbringen.   
„… ich will dich jetzt gern küssen…“, murmelte Reita leise und spürte, wie seine Wangen sich allmählich erwärmten. „Ich will die Arme um dich legen und den Duft deiner Haare riechen…“  
„Du klingst, wie ein Stalker…!“, scherzte der Kleinere, doch verbarg hinter diesem spitzen Kommentar das Gefühl der Befangenheit, welches in ihm aufkam. Es fühlte sich seltsam an, wenn Reita so mit ihm sprach, doch gleichzeitig erfüllte es seine Brust mit Wärme.   
„Nein… ich meine das ernst. Ich –“  
„… wenn du jetzt hier wärest, würde ich dich auch gern küssen…“, flüsterte Ruki kaum hörbar in den Hörer hinein.   
Reita konnte kaum glauben, was er da hörte. Diese Worte lösten etwas in ihm aus. Sie riefen Sehnsucht und dieses starke Gefühl in ihm wach, welche ihn beinahe zerrissen und seinen Körper erzittern ließen. Sein Herzschlag pulsierte wild durch seinen Körper, klopfte bis in seinen Hals hinein und ließ jedes weitere Wort darin erstickt zurück. 

Leidenschaftlich legte Ruki seine Lippen auf die des Punk, tänzelte mit den Fingerkuppen über dessen breite Brust und fuhr die straffe Muskulatur nach. Reitas Hände sanken auf den schmalen Rücken nieder, strichen über die warme Haut und wanderten über das zarte Gesäß. Sanft massierten sie sich in den kleinen Po hinein, entlockten Ruki erregte Seufzer, die von ihren Küssen verschluckt wurden. Lüstern rutschte er über dessen Oberschenkel, rieb rhythmisch seinen Unterleib gegen den des anderen und hauchte Reitas Namen.   
Mit wachem Blick folgte Uruha jeder einzelnen Bewegung der beiden. Er saß in dem nebenstehenden Sessel, erkundete währenddessen mit den Händen seinen eigenen Körper an genau den Stellen welche der Kleinere gerade bei Reita koste. Zu sehen, wie sich Ruki auf ihm räkelte und wie sinnlich Reita die Zärtlichkeiten erwiderte, brachte Uruhas Blut zum Kochen. Zunehmend verlor er sich im Reiz des Voyeurismus, leckte sich über die vollen Lippen und massierte seine pulsierende Mitte.   
„Schau mal, wie sehr ihn das erregt…!“, raunte Ruki dunkel, als er sich nach dem Verbleib des Models erkunden wollte und es mit geöffneten Beinen in der anderen Ecke des Zimmers erblickt hatte.   
„Du bist es, der ihn so an macht!“, hauchte der Punk, ehe er mit den Lippen nach einem der Ohrringe schnappte und gierig an dem Ohrläppchen saugte.   
„Lassen wir ihn doch mitmachen. Uruha hat mich so gut auf den Ring vorbereitet, da sollte ich mich erkenntlich zeigen…“  
Befürwortend strich Reita über den goldblonden Schopf des Kleineren, zog ihn noch einmal in einen innigen Kuss, ehe er seinen Blick auf das Model richtete.   
„Hol ihn her!“  
Elegant richtete Ruki sich auf, stieg von Reita hinunter und näherte sich Uruha auf geschmeidigem Fuße. Er streckte eine Hand nach ihm aus, tippte mit den Kuppen über den Arm des Models und folgte ihm zu seiner Hand im Schoß. Geschmeidig drückte sich Ruki an seinen heißen, sündigen Körper, hauchte schmetterlingsartige Küsse auf dessen bebende Brust, den flachen Bauch und die straffen Schenkel.   
„Ruki… was machst du…?“, fragte Uruha irritiert, konnte sein lüsternes Seufzen kaum unterdrücken. Er war davon ausgegangen, dass er an diesem Abend nur die Rolle des Zuschauers einnehmen würde. Doch nun wollte Ruki auch ihm die Aufmerksamkeit schenken, die ihm gebührte.   
„Mich revanchieren…!“, hauchte er.  
Im nächsten Moment zog er Uruhas Hand aus seinem Schritt, hauchte weiche Küsse auf die Finger, als wollte er sie für ihre gute Arbeit belohnen. Dann ging er auf die Knie, übersäte die hellen Innenseiten der Oberschenkel mit Küssen und zarten Bissen. Kurz darauf legte er die Lippen um die sensible Spitze und umspielte sie mit seiner Zunge. Genüsslich fuhr er die Aderung nach, saugte an dem heißen Fleisch, als wollte er Saft aus ihm herauspressen, während seine Finger geübt die Hoden kneteten.   
Inbrünstig und dunkel stöhnte Uruha auf und verursachte jedem in dem kleinen Zimmer eine Gänsehaut. Reita war gefesselt von dem atemberaubenden Anblick, den dieser schöne Mann bot, als er lustvoll den Kopf in den Nacken kippte. Bei jedem weiteren Laut, der seine Kehle verließ, tanzte sein Adamsapfel aufgeregt auf und ab.   
Immer flinker ließ Ruki seine Zunge über die salzige Haut zucken, entlockte dem Model zunehmend sündigere Laute.  
„Ruki… du machst mich wahnsinnig…!“  
Reita wusste genau, was Uruha da gerade fühlte, denn er war schon oft in den Genuss dieser ausgefeilten Technik gekommen. Umso mehr befürchtete er auch, dass Uruha nicht mehr lange aushalten würde.   
Er kniete hinter dem Kleineren nieder, strich einige feuchte Haarsträhnen aus dem Nacken und küsste sanft ein paar Schweißtropfen weg. Schließlich drückte er sich von hinten gegen den schmalen Körper, näherte seine Lippen dem linken Ohr und murmelte hinein:  
„Treib's besser nicht zu weit mit ihm!“  
Doch Ruki hatte nur ein Lächeln für die Warnung übrig.   
„Was willst du denn dagegen tun, wenn ich nicht gehorche?“, fragte er süffisant und drückte sein Gesäß gegen den Schritt des Mannes hinter sich.   
Angetan keuchte Reita auf, umfasste das Becken des Kleineren und zog es noch einmal hart in seinen Schoß, sodass Ruki deutlich die erhärtet Länge spüren konnte.   
„Dann nehm ich dich hier und jetzt!“  
Vor Vorfreude begann sein Leib zu zittern und ließ die Kosungen am Model fahriger und grober werden.  
„… d-dann… wäre… wäre ja der ganze Spaß… schon vorbei…!“, keuchte Uruha, während er tapfer die süßen Qualen an seinem besten Stück ertrug. „Gib ihm den da…! Das sollte ihn beschäftigen…“  
Mit einer hektischen Kopfbewegung deutete Uruha auf einen kleinen seidenen Beutel, der auf dem Nachttisch lag. Neugierig fischte Reita danach, öffnete ihn und fand darin einen tropfenförmigen Plug aus massivem Metall. Das Spielzeug glänzte kühl, besaß eine angenehme Schwere und spiegelt die Geschehnisse des Zimmers bis ins kleinste Detail wieder.   
„Jaaaa, das wird ihm gefallen…“, seufzte Uruha. 

Anschmiegsam wie ein Kätzchen kuschelte sich Ruki an den Punk, zog die Bettdecke über ihre nackten Körper und genoss das Nachpulsieren ihres gemeinsamen Aktes. Träge strichen Reitas Fingerkuppen über seinen Rücken, zogen kleine Kreise darüber, die von einer wohltuenden Müdigkeit erzählten. Seine Wanderung führte ihn über den Nacken des Kleineren bis in dessen hellen Schopf hinein, den er zärtlich mit den Fingern durchkämmte.   
„Du hast die Haare anders“, stellte er fest.   
„Du warst ja auch lange nicht hier“, erwiderte Ruki frech.   
Die optische Ähnlichkeit zu Saku hatte ihn so sehr verärgert, dass er den Unterschied zwischen ihnen deutlich klarer machen wollte. Also war er an seinem ersten freien Tag zum Friseur seines Vertrauens gegangen und hatte sich eine neue Frisur machen lassen. Er trug die Haare jetzt kürzer, lockig aus einem Mittelscheitel heraus in goldenem, warmen Blond.   
„Ich hab's noch nie mit ner Blondine getan.“  
„Nicht mal auf ner Touren mit einem deiner Groupies, Mr. Rockstar!?“, zog der Kleinere ihn auf und streichelte dabei die Brust des Punks.   
Wenige Stunden zuvor war Reita von seiner drei-wöchigen Live-Tour zurückgekehrt, hatte den Kleineren sofort darüber in Kenntnis gesetzt, wann genau er wieder in Tokyo wäre. Er wollte Ruki gleich nach seiner Ankunft sehen, hatte nur die Koffer in seiner Wohnung abgestellt und sich auf den Weg gemacht. Schon im Türrahmen war Reita über ihn hergefallen, hatte mit gierigen Küssen jedes Wort der Begrüßung erstickt und wollte lieber zeigen, wie sehnsüchtig er dieses Wiedersehen erwartet hatte. Ruki unterlag der stürmischen Art des anderen sofort, hatte sich gegen die Wand drücken und verlangend küssen lassen.   
„Wie soll ich sagen? … kann sein, dass du mir irgendwie gefehlt hast…“, gestand der Punk mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln und log dabei nicht mal.   
„Natürlich hab ich dir gefehlt! Ich verfüge ja auch über Attribute, die es zu vermissen lohnt…“, flüsterte Ruki mehrdeutig und senkte seine Lippen auf die straffe Brust.   
„Sag mal… ist es wirklich so gut, wie du sagst? Dieses… ‚Schweben‘?“, fragte Reita schließlich. Die ganze Tour über hatte er darüber nachgedacht, was in ihrer gemeinsamen letzten Nacht passiert war. Er hatte deutlich die Sehnsucht nach dieser besonderen Erlösung in Rukis Augen lesen können und doch hatte er Reita Zuliebe darauf verzichtet.   
„… wie gesagt, man kann es nicht beschreiben, aber es ist… einmalig“, flüsterte der Kleinere.   
„Könntest du das… auch mit mir?“  
Verwundert sah Ruki auf, suchte Reitas Blick, der irgendwie ruhelos und unsicher schien. Besorgt hob er daraufhin die Hände und umfing dessen Gesicht.   
„Reita, was ist los?“  
Schon seit einiger Zeit quälte den Punk die Frage, ob er womöglich Ruki nicht das bieten konnte, was er brauchte. Doch noch mehr fürchtete er, dass Ruki es sich woanders holen würde. Er wollte nicht, dass der Kleinere ihn nicht mehr brauchte oder gar ersetzte.   
„Sofern du mir genug vertraust… will ich das gern mit dir tun! Ich will dich schweben lassen!“, sagte Reita und sah den anderen entschlossen an.   
„Bist du dir… sicher?“, fragte Ruki nach. „Das ist nicht ganz so einfach… Es braucht etwas Erfahrung und… uhm… Ich will nicht, dass du Panik bekommst, weil ich weggetreten bin…“  
„Lass mich das mit dir erleben! Wenn du mir genau erklärst, worauf ich mich da einlasse, dann kann doch nichts passieren.“ Reita gab nicht nach, was dem Kleineren imponierte. Also atmete er einmal tief ein, nickte langsam und lächelte.   
„Wenn wir das richtig machen wollen, dann am besten mit jemanden, der dich anleitet. Er muss dir sagen, was zu tun ist, auch wenn ich nicht ansprechbar bin.“  
Reita runzelte die Stirn.   
„Du sprichst von einer dritten Person die mit dabei ist, wenn wir…?“  
Daraufhin nickte Ruki.  
„… sofern du damit einverstanden bist!“  
Die Falte wurde tiefer, der Blick grübelnder.   
„An wen denkst du? Kenne ich ihn?“, fragte Reita nach. Der Gedanke, dass ein weiterer Mann dabei wäre und Ruki berührte, behagte ihm nicht sonderlich.   
„Uruha! Er weiß, was zu tun ist und wie ich reagiere“, erklärte der Kleinere.   
Deutlich konnte Ruki die Gedanken durch Reitas Kopf rasen sehen. Nervös sprangen seinen Pupillen von einer Seite zur anderen, ehe er plötzlich seinen Griff um Rukis Körper verengte und einen weichen Kuss auf dessen goldblonden Schopf hauchte.   
„Okay, einverstanden! Lass es uns so machen!"


	24. der Dreier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \--- SEHR EXPLIZITER INHALT ---

Bestimmend hob Uruha das Kinn des Kleineren an und zwang ihn dazu ihn anzusehen. In seinen Augen spiegelte sich genau die Mischung aus Autorität und Selbstbewusstsein wieder, die Ruki zum Zittern brachte und so gefügig werden ließ, wie ein handzahmes Schoßhündchen. Zeitlupenartig beugte sich der schöne Mann etwa soweit zu Ruki hinunter, dass dieser gerade so mit Mühe die sündigen Lippen erhaschen konnte. Wohlwollend gab er ihm den Kuss, den der Kleinere ersehnte und vernahm dabei das süße Gurgeln, welches dessen Kehle hinabrollte. Ein stolzes Lächeln zierte seinen Mund, als er bemerkte wie bebende Hände fahrig an seinem Körper nach Halt suchten, bevor der Kleinere drohte auf die weiche Matratze des Bettes zu sinken. Sie waren wieder dorthin zurückgekehrt, denn eine bequemere Umgebung würde den kommenden Ereignissen überaus dienlich sein.  
„Du bist bereits wie Wachs in meinen Händen, dabei hab ich noch nicht mal richtig angefangen…“, raunte das Model dunkel gegen die vollen Lippen.  
Mit dem Schenkel rieb er unterdessen immer wieder das geschwollene Glied und kitzelte so lüsterne, grollende Laute aus dem zierlichen Körper. Hinzu kam die stimulierende Schwere des kühlen Metall, welches gezielt seit dem Eindringen in Rukis Leib, dessen Inneres auf süßeste Weise reizte.  
Zur selben Zeit drückte Reita seinen heißen Körper von hinten gegen den Kleineren, hinterließ eine Spur aus unzähligen Küss auf der brennenden Haut; vom Schulterblatt über den Nacken bis in die Halsbeuge hinein. Gezielt streckte Uruha seine Hand nach dem blonden Schopf des Punks aus, ließ seine Finger durch das weiche Haar hindurchgleiten und zog daran. Noch einmal wollte er Ruki einen Kuss stehlen, wich dann jedoch aus und beanspruchte stattdessen Reitas Lippen für sich.  
Im ersten Moment erstarrte der Blonde vor Schreck, konnte nicht glauben, dass Uruha ihn gerade küsste. Doch schnell unterlag er den sinnlichen Lippen, dessen fordernden Küssen und dem begnadeten Zungenspiel. Ruki folgte dem Schauspiel mit wachen Augen, konnte nicht leugnen, dass der Anblick ihn erregte. Sie ergänzten sich optisch perfekt und der starke Kontrast zwischen ihnen, schien das Knistern in der Luft nur noch zusätzlich zu verstärken. Jeden ihrer Küsse glaubte er selbst zu spüren, fühlte Reitas wachsende Männlichkeit an seinem Po und ließ lüstern die Hüfte kreisen. Es ärgerte ihn nicht, dass Uruha solch eine Wirkung auf den Punk hatte, denn ihm erging es nicht anders.  
Voller Unruhe stöhnte Reita inzwischen auf, wusste kaum, wie er mit der plötzlichen Überstimulierung umgehen sollte. Immer fordernder wurden Uruhas Lippen, bahnten sich ihren Weg zum linken Ohr, dann den Hals hinab und zu den empfindsamen Knospen. Ein wenig wich Ruki zurück um dem Model mehr Raum zum Agieren zu geben, welchen er auch sogleich nutzte. Uruhas Hände glitten über die breite Brust, folgten dem Weg hinab über den trainierten Bauch und schließlich in den Schritt hinein. Grob umfasst er dort das heiße Fleisch und massierte es.  
„Das hab ich die ganze Zeit schon tun wollen…“, raunte der schöne Mann. „Kaum hatte Ruki dich mitgebracht, stellte ich mir vor, wie du wohl nackt aussiehst. Aber du bist heißer, als ich dachte! Ich kann es kaum erwarten zu sehen, wie du den Kleinen nachher um den Verstand vögelst!“  
Allein von der Vorstellung entwich Reita ein lautstarkes, obszönes Stöhnen, welches Rukis Blut in den Venen zum Kochen brachte. Lüstern drängte er sich von der Seite an den Punk, knabberte verspielt an dessen Ohrläppchen, ehe er ihm zuflüsterte:  
„Uruha ist grandios, nicht wahr…!? Geradezu meisterlich!“  
Kokett tänzelten seine Finger über die breite Schulter, in den Nacken hinein und massierte ihn etwas. Mit den Nägeln kratzte er zärtlich die Wirbelsäule hinab, wanderte über den Steiß und den flachen Po. Immer wieder übersprangen seine Kuppen die schmale Schlucht, wanderten die Rundung hinab und umspielten den kleinen Eingang. Nervös schnappte Reita nach Luft. Das Kribbeln in seinem Unterleib machte ihn beinahe wahnsinnig. Gleich von zwei attraktiven Männern bedient zu werden, hatte er sich in seinen kühnsten Träumen nicht ausmalen können. Vor Erregung ganz benommen, lehnte er die Stirn an Uruhas Schulter, stützte sich mit den Händen an dessen fiebrigen Körper ab, wobei seine rasselnde Atmung gegen dessen weiche Haut schlug.  
„Was tut ihr… mit mir…?“, keuchte er heiser.  
Endlich verschaffte sich Ruki Eintritt, erkundete neugierig das glühende Innere des Punks und genoss die zaghafte Enge und den wachsenden Druck um seinen Finger herum. Vorsichtig bewegte er ihn etwas, suchte gezielt nach dem empfindlichen Punkt um dessen Körper zum Beben zu bringen.  
„Wir tun dir etwas Gutes…!“, flüsterte Uruha finster. Nun umfasste er auch mit der zweiten Hand das erigierte Glied, rieb es wie ein Stück Holz langsam zwischen seinen Handflächen.  
Ungehalten fluchte Reita auf, ächzte rau, bevor er seine Zähne in der hellen Haut der Schulter versenkte um sein lustvolles Stöhnen zu ersticken.  
Uruha stieß einen verruchten und zugleich freudigen Schmerzensschrei aus. Er liebte es die Leidenschaft eines Mannes zu spüren.  
„Oh, er wird ganz wild…! Wie klingst du erst, wenn ich dich lutsche?“, seufzte das Model.  
Sodann tauchte Uruha zwischen Reitas Beinen ab, stieß mit der Zungenspitze gegen die winzige Öffnung an dessen Eichel.  
Mit zitternden Fingern krallte sich der Punk in die weichen Schultern, krümmte sich vor Lust über dem hellen Schopf zusammen. Sein Körper geriet in eine Art Ausnahmezustand, spannte jeden Muskel so hart an, dass es weh tat.  
Schmerzlich begann Rukis Mitte zu pochen, als er sah, wie sich Uruhas Lippen sündig um die heiße Länge schlossen und begierig daran saugten, als wäre sie eine Süßigkeit. Hinzu kamen Reitas erregte Laute, die ungezügelt von den betörenden Empfindungen erzählten, die man ihm schenkte. Ganz aufgewühlt drängte sich Ruki von hinten gegen den Punk, stieß mit seinem Finger fahriger zu und hauchte gegen dessen verschwitzten Nacken.  
„Willst du kommen?“  
Benebelt nickte Reita.  
„Darf ich… in dich? Ich will dich so gern um mir spüren…l“  
Abermals entfloh dem anderen ein heiseres Stöhnen. Er griff unruhig hinter sich, versenkte seine Fingerkuppen in dem zarten Po des Kleineren und drückte dessen Schritt gegen seinen Hintern.  
„Tu es!“, keuchte er rau.

Nur wenige Momente später war Ruki in ihm versunken, bewegte sich vorerst nur langsam um sich selbst nicht zu sehr zu reizen. Zwar trug er einen Ring, der ihn daran hinderte zu kommen, doch genauso steigerte er seine Lust ins Unermessliche. Wenn er jetzt hemmungslos zustieß, würde er sich selbst innerhalb weniger Minuten in die Ohnmacht treiben.  
Besitzergreifend schoben sich seine Finger über Reitas Seiten, glitten über die trainierte Brust und die harte Muskulatur des Bauches. Unruhig zitterte sie, spannte sich intervallartig an, wenn Ruki sich etwas aus ihm zog um dann wieder tief in ihn zu gleiten. Unterdessen bearbeitete Uruha sein steifes Glied mit vollem Hochgenuss, fuhr die pulsierende Aderung mit seiner Zungenspitze nach, bevor er die gesamte Länge so weit in seine feuchte Mundhöhle aufnahm, dass dessen Spitze gegen seinen Rachen stieß. Jede Schluckbewegung würde Reita nun reizen, jedes Stöhnen an seiner Mitte vibrieren.  
Berauscht kippte der Blonde den Kopf in den Nacken, gurgelte atemlos, während seine Oberschenkel zu zittern begannen.  
Keine zwei Minuten dauerte es mehr, da ergoss sich Reita mit einem inbrünstigen Schrei zwischen den beiden Männern. Dabei kerkerte er Ruki so hart ein, dass dieser bunte Lichtpunkte vor seinen Augen aufblitzen sah und selbst qualvoll stöhnte. Er hatte vollkommen unterschätzt, wie viel Kraft der Punk in seiner Ekstase entwickeln konnte. Seine Mitte wurde bereits taub durch die Enge. Sogleich schien sich dieses Gefühl rasend schnell, wie eine niederbrechende Flutwelle, in seinem gesamten Leib auszubreiten. Manisch zitternd klammerte er sich an den gehetzt atmenden Körper, drohte beinahe in die Besinnungslosigkeit abzudriften. Wie kleine Mantren murmelte er immer wieder Reitas Namen und versuchte so bei klarem Verstand zu bleiben.  
„R-ruki…!? Alles in Ordnung bei dir?“, fragte Reita, als er Ruki diffus säuseln hörte.  
Nur gedämpft nahm er die Stimme wahr, konnte nicht einmal reagieren.  
Genießend schluckte Uruha unterdessen alles von dem köstlichen Saft, den der Punk ihm gab. Leckte sich delikat über die geschwollenen Lippen, nachdem er ihn wieder frei gegeben hatte.  
„Du bist köstlich…!“, raunte er gegen die feuchte Haut, musterte die entspannten Gesichtszüge durch seine langen Wimpern hindurch, ehe er sich wieder aufrichtete. „Du hast mich ziemlich scharf gemacht und Ruki allem Anschein nach sogar noch mehr!“  
Fürsorglich strich er dem Kleineren einige der goldblonden Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht, die an dessen nasser Stirn klebten, streichelte zärtlich über die gerötete Wange und hauchte einen federleichten Kuss auf die bebenden Lippen.  
„Es wird wohl Zeit, dass wir uns dir voll und ganz widmen… Du sollst endlich bekommen, was du so ersehnst!“, säuselte das Model verheißungsvoll.

Kurz darauf hatte sie Ruki geholfen sich in die Mitte des weichen Bettes zu legen. Er war noch immer etwas benommen von der süßen Tortur, die Reita ihn beschert hatte.  
Die seidenen Tücher aus der Kommode hatte Uruha großzügig um seine Handgelenke gewickelt und an den Bettpfosten am Kopfteil befestigt. Er hatte dem Kleineren etwas Spielraum zum Bewegen gelassen, doch zu wenig davon um wirklich agieren zu können.  
„Wie fühlst du dich?“, fragte Uruha rücksichtsvoll, koste sachte den weichen Bauch mit seinen Fingerkuppen und umkreiste verspielt den Nabel. Es war wichtig genau zu wissen, in welcher Verfassung sich Ruki befand, damit die kommenden Strapazen ihn nicht überlasteten.  
„… gut… nur mein Schwanz fühlt sich heiß an“, hauchte er rau.  
Kokett lächelte Uruha.  
„Perfekt!“  
Daraufhin beugte er sich über ihn, zog ein weiteres Tuch hervor und ließ es langsam über Rukis Hals streichen. Nervös schluckte dieser, spürte, wie sich die kleinen Härchen in seinem Nacken aufstellten. Das seidene Gewebe wanderte über sein Kinn, dann die Wangen und legte sich schließlich auf seine Augen.  
„So kannst du dich ganz darauf konzentrieren, was du fühlst…“ Uruhas süßliche Stimme drängte sich in Rukis Gehörgang, wie eine sündige Melodie. „Wir werden deinen Körper Dinge spüren lassen, die du dir kaum vorstellen kannst.“  
Vergnügt tippelten seine Fingerspitzen über die sich heftig hebende und senkende Brust, umringte einer der rosigen Knospen, bevor er frech hineinzwickte. Erschrocken keuchte Ruki auf. Plötzlich strich eine weiteren Hand über seinen Leib, fuhr den Oberschenkel hinauf, glitt haarscharf an seiner pulsierenden Mitte vorbei. Wenige Sekunden darauf tauchte eine Fingerkuppe in seinen Nabel ein, reizte ihn etwas und entlockte dem Kleineren abermals ein Seufzen.  
„Wirst du erraten können, wer dich berührt? Bin ich es… oder ist es Reita?“  
Bald schon schien es, als würden unzählige Hände über seinen Körper streichen, reizten und verführten ihn mit betörenden Berührungen. Jeder Kontakt ließ ihn erzittern, fühlte sich an, wie ein stimulierender Stromschlag, jeder samtweiche Kuss wie ein delikates Versprechen und jedes Kratzen wie ein köstliche Pein. Gemeinsam entdeckten Reita und Uruha Punkte an seinem Leib, die so sensibel waren, dass Ruki in den süßesten Tönen seine Lust heraussang.  
„Hast du jemals etwas so Schönes gehört, Reita?“, flüsterte das Model dem Punk zu. Hart schluckte dieser daraufhin, bemerkte die Wirkung dieses sirenengleichen Gesanges nur zu deutlich an sich selbst, betrachtete Rukis halbgeöffneten Mund und die geröteten Wangen.  
„… und der Anblick ist ebenso göttlich!“  
Hungrig leckte sich Uruha über die vollen Lippen, ehe er in Reitas Nacken griff und sein Gesicht dicht an seines heranzog um ihm tief in die Augen zu blicken.  
„Bist du bereit ihm alles zu geben?“  
Entschlossen nickte der Blonde. Wenn Uruha dabei war, brauchte er keine Angst zu haben, dass etwas schief ging. Er wusste genau, was er tat.  
Schließlich dirigierte das Model mit etwas Nachdruck Reitas Kopf zu Rukis erigierter Mitte und beobachtete, wie er zärtlich an dessen Spitze zu knabbern begann. Scharf sog Ruki die Luft ein, hob augenblicklich beim ersten Kontakt das Becken an, um mehr Berührung einzufordern. Jedoch hatte er nicht mit den kräftigen Hände gerechnet, die ihn sofort wieder auf der Matratze fixierten. Ein frustriertes Ächzen entfuhr ihm. Doch plötzlich legte sich ein zweites Paar Lippen an seine Länge und saugte daran. Immer wieder berührten sich Reitas und Uruhas Lippen bei der Kosung des Glieds, ließen gelegentlich ihre Zungen miteinander tanzen.  
„O-oh Gott… was… was tut ihr da!?“, entfuhr es Ruki heiser. Wie im Fieberwahn warf er den Kopf in den Nacken, rollte ihn unruhig von einer Schulter zur anderen. Finger tasteten unterdessen über seine Wurzel, weitere Finger massierten seine Hoden. Wild begann er an seinen Fesseln zu ziehen und zu zerren, wollte sich krümmen vor Lust, aber konnte nicht. Immer hemmungsloser stöhnte er, wobei sein Adamsapfel ungestüm auf und ab sprang.  
Amüsiert kicherte Uruha, während Reita mit großen Augen jede Regung von Ruki aufsaugte, bis sie sich in seine Netzhaut eingebrannt hatten.  
„Das gefällt dir, hm!?“, raunte das Model.  
Ruki gab ein dunkles Stöhnen als Antwort von sich. Zeitgleich flüsterte der Punk wie hypnotisiert „… j-ja…“, um ebenso auf die Frage zu reagieren, obwohl sie nicht einmal an ihn gerichtet war. Ruki so devot und hilflos zu sehen, übte eine unbeschreibliche Faszination auf ihn aus.  
„Argh… Uruha… Reita! G-gebt… gebt mir mehr!“, knurrte der Kleinere ungehalten. Jedoch dachte das Model nicht im Entferntesten daran ihn jetzt schon gehen zu lassen.  
„Das wäre doch zu einfach…!“, säuselte er süffisant. Behutsam hob er die schlanken Beine an, legte sie über seine Schultern und schloss erneut seine Lippen um die pralle Erregung um sie dieses Mal tief in seinen Mund gleiten zu lassen. Die Hände fixierten dabei die Hüften und kneteten sich in die helle Haut des Pos. Flink ließ Uruha seine Zunge um das hitzige Fleisch zucken und bearbeitete es liebevoll nach allen Regeln der Kunst. Gelegentlich spielte er sogar mit dem Ring, versuchte ihn etwas zu drehen oder zu verschieben. Uruhas Zunge war ein wahres Folterinstrument, dass die Lust in Rukis Körper zunehmend unerträglicher werden ließ. Das explosive Kribbeln in seinem Unterleib trieb ihn an den Rand des Wahnsinns. Seine Sinne waren inzwischen so geschärft, wie die eines gejagten Beutetieres, sein Körper dabei so empfindsam, dass der kleinste unerwartete Reiz ihn in einen Schockzustand versetzen konnte.  
Und auf einmal passierte es:  
Ein eisiger Schmerz, so stechend, dass er Ruki aufschreien ließ, schoss durch seinen Körper. An unzähligen Stellen regnete die prickelnde Kälte auf seinen erhitzten Oberkörper nieder, ließ ihn grausig zischen. Heftig zitterte er auf, wandte sich wie ein Aal auf der Matratze um den arktischen Tropfen zu entkommen.  
„SHIT! WAS IST DAS!?“, fluchte Ruki.  
Im nächsten Moment umfing die frostige Kälte eine seiner Knospen, reizte sie mit winzigen kreisenden Bewegungen und erhärtete sie augenblicklich. Eine nasser, kalter Fluss bahnte sich seinen Weg die Brust hinab, teilte sich unter dem Ansatz und rollte einmal über die Seite hinweg in seinen Rücken und über den Bauch Richtung Nabel.  
„Ist das... Eis? EIS!?“, stellte Ruki schockiert fest. Sofort ahnte er, wer ihm das antat. „Reita…! Tu das… nicht!“  
Doch voller Vergnügen ignorierte der Punk den Befehl. Stattdessen legte er einen weiteren kleinen Eiswürfel auf die steife Knospe, beobachtete, wie sie sich dunkel verfärbte, ehe er mit der heißen Zunge darüber fuhr.  
Heiser gurgelte Ruki auf, erstickte beinahe an seinem eigenen lustverklärten Schrei.  
„Oh, er ist… böse!“, raunte Uruha überaus belustigt. Er hatte neugierig das kleine Schauspiel verfolgt und bemerkte, dass er durchaus auch vom Punk noch etwas lernen konnte. „Lasst mich auch mitspielen!“  
Nun fischte auch er in der Schüssel, die Reita kurz zuvor mitgebracht hatte, nach einem der Eiswürfel und hielt ihn wenige Zentimeter über den Unterleib in der Luft. Allmählich lösten sich erste kühle Tropfen davon, rieselten auf die heiße Haut nieder und schienen regelrecht darauf zu verdampfen.  
„N-nein, nein, nein… n-nicht da unten… bitte!“, entfuhr es Ruki, klang dabei unerwartet flehend.  
„Oh doch, jetzt erst recht!“, erwiderte Uruha finster, steckte sich den Eiswürfel zwischen die Lippen und erschauderte selbst bei der spritzigen Kälte. Er lutschte das Stück Eis so lange, bis es klein genug war, dann drückte er seine kalte Zunge gegen Rukis zuckende Spitze. Überall auf seinem heißen Körper legten sie die frostigen Würfel auf, ließen die Haut brennen, als würde sie in Flammen stehen, ehe sie mit ihren hitzigen Zungen die malträtierten Stellen kosten.  
Mit jedem Stöhnen flehte Ruki um Zurückhaltung und bat um Gnade. Diese starken, kontrastierenden Gefühle brachten sein Herz zum Rasen, manchmal fast zum Aussetzen. Wild rauschte das Blut durch seine Adern, pumpte kraftvoll durch seinen Körper und transportierte jede einzelne Empfindung in die noch so kleinste Zelle. Auch sein Glied füllte sich immer mehr, war inzwischen so prall, dass es unaufhörlich pulsierte vor Schmerz. Qualvoll jammerte er auf, wenn Uruha nur mit den Fingern dagegen tippte, zerrte wirsch an seinen Fesseln und stöhnte frustriert auf.  
„Was willst du…? Wonach sehnst du dich?“, flüsterte Uruha gegen die schweißnasse Haut. „Wünscht du dir Erlösung?“  
Heftig zitterte Rukis Leib, sein Kopf rollte haltlos von einer Seite zur anderen, während er harsch nach Luft japste.  
„… ja…“, presste er zwischen zahlreichen gestöhnten Lauten hervor.  
„Ich kann dich über all dem Gejammer nicht hören. Sprich deutlicher!“, raunte Uruha provokant.  
„JA!“  
„Was genau?“  
„Ich… ich will… Erlösung!“, grollte der Kleinere gequält.  
„Was willst du?“  
„ICH WILL ERLÖSUNG!“  
„… und wie?“ Plötzlich vernahm er Reitas Stimme direkt an seinem rechten Ohr und erschauderte dabei. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass er so nahe bei ihm wäre. Warme Lippen saugten an seinem Ohrläppchen, zogen verspielt daran. „Wie willst du erlöst werden?“  
„Ich… ich will dich…“, flüsterte der Kleinere leise und spürte, wie seine Wangen dabei zu glühen begannen.  
„Und was soll ich tun?“  
„Mich ficken, Rei!“, knurrte Ruki derb. 


	25. die Symbiose

Flach hob und senkte sich seine Brust. Braune Augen fixierten ihn, tasteten jeden Millimeter seiner Mimik ab und penetrierten dabei scheinbar direkt seine Seele. Heiser keuchte Ruki, hatte die Arme um Reitas feuchten Nacken geschlungen und zwirbelte unruhig die nassen Haarsträhnen zwischen seinen zittrigen Fingerkuppen. Mit den Beinen hielt er die schmale Hüfte eng umklammert, während der Punk ihn rhythmisch auf seinem Schoß wiegte.  
„Das sieht atemberaubend aus…!“, seufzte Uruha neben ihnen und verlor sich beinahe gänzlich in ihrem Anblick. Sie wirkten wie ein einziger harmonischer Organismus, der sich aus zwei Wesen, die sich wie passende Puzzleteile gefunden hatten, zusammensetzte und die nun in einer einzigartigen Symbiose miteinander perfekt funktionierten.  
Langsam teilten sich Rukis Lippen, entließen immer lüsternere Laute. Sein Kopf sank in den Nacken zurück, sein Leib spannte jeden winzigen Muskel hart an, als wollte er sich auf die Ekstase vorbereiten.  
Allmählich kroch das ihm nur allzu bekannte Gefühl der Taubheit in seine Glieder, breitete sich mit jedem neuen Stoß weiter in seinem Körper aus. Seine Gedanken wurden unklarer, hüllten sich in einen dichter werdenden, dunklen Nebel, der alles drohte zu verschlingen. Seine Lider flatterten, die Augen wurden schwerer, die Pupillen rollten zurück.  
Reita spürte, wie Rukis Griff um ihn schwächer wurde. Seine Beine lösten sich, seine Hände rutschten ab und glitten kraftlos über die breiten Schultern. Leise, kaum hörbare Laute entwichen ihm, glichen eher den letzten Atemzüge eines Sterbenden, als einem Mann, der gerade einen der intensivsten Orgasmen seines Lebens erlebte.  
Unsicher starrte der Blonde den Kleineren an und wurde nervös aufgrund der Teilnahmelosigkeit.  
„Mach weiter! Er ist soweit…! Und keine Angst!“, hauchte Uruha auf einmal dicht neben ihm. „Stütz ihn am besten etwas und lass ihn auf das Bett sinken, dann ist es leichter für dich.“  
Die Anweisungen des Models waren eigenartig, doch er war überaus dankbar, dass er Rukis komagleichen Zustand nicht allein erleben musste.  
Behutsam bette er den schmalen Körper auf der Matratze, spürte, wie er sich noch immer regelmäßig um ihn verengte. Dieser Druck wurde allmählich unerträglich und ließ Reita schwer ächzen.  
„Du darfst ruhig kommen, wenn du willst! Sei nur etwas behutsam, wenn du zustößt“, erklärte Uruha dunkel. „… oder ich helfe dir, wenn dir das lieber ist!“  
Es war seltsam für Reita sich in einen reglosen Körper zu versenken. Er hatte irgendwie das Gefühl, dass er sich an Ruki vergehen würde, als ob er ihn schändete.  
„Mach dir keine Sorgen, er vertraut dir voll und ganz. Er weiß, dass du ihn nicht verletzten würdest, sonst hätte er das hier nicht zugelassen…“, murmelte Uruha leise und konnte einen Hauch von Wehmut dabei nicht unterdrücken. Es schmerzte ihn etwas zu sehen, wie sich Ruki bei dem Blonden hatte gehen lassen. Es bewies, dass er nun endlich jemanden anderen gefunden hatte und auf die kleinen Abenteuer mit dem Model nicht mehr angewiesen war. 

Noch Minuten später hockte Reita neben Ruki auf dem Bett und hoffte auf die kleinste Regung von ihm. Er selbst war nicht mehr gekommen, da es sich für ihn falsch angefühlt hätte. Er wollte Ruki lieber dabei stöhnen und seufzen hören und dessen fahrige Hände spüren, als sich in diesem benommenen Leib zu ergießen. Er wollte Ruki lebendig und energiegeladen. Dennoch empfand der Punk ein ungeahnt warmes und wohliges Gefühl beim Anblick des ruhenden Körpers und strich vorsichtig über dessen verschwitzte Stirn.  
„Leg dich neben ihn, nimm ihn in die Arme und streichle über sein Haar. Lass ihn spüren, dass du bei ihm bist, wenn er langsam wieder zu sich kommt“, erklärte Uruha, als er gerade sein Shirt vom Boden aufhob. Er hatte begonnen sich wieder anzukleiden, suchte seine Klamotten zusammen, bevor er noch einmal einen letzten Blick auf die beiden warf.  
„Ihr braucht mich nun nicht mehr… Gar nicht mehr…!“ Ein trauriges, doch zufriedenes Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen.  
„Wo willst du hin?“, fragte Reita verwundert und wollte den anderen aufhalten.  
„… ich hab noch n Date“, log das Model.  
„Willst du… nicht lieber hier bei uns bleiben? Ruki wäre bestimmt froh dich zu sehen, wenn er aufwacht.“  
Der schöne Mann jedoch schüttelte nur verneinend den Kopf, auch wenn er für einen kurzen Moment in Erwägungen zog, sich zu den beiden zurück ins Bett zu legen und ihre Wärme noch etwas zu genießen.  
„Sag ihm einfach ‚danke' von mir, ja!?“, erwiderte er nur knapp und ließ somit keine weitere Diskussion mehr zu. Dann wandte er sich um und verließ leise die Wohnung. 

Träge schlug Ruki die Lider auf und blinzelte einige Male. Er brauchten einige Momente um die Umgebung zu erkennen, erfasste nur schemenhafte Umrisse, als müssten seine Augen das Sehen erst erlernen. Sein Körper war noch immer ganz benommen von den intensiven Gefühlen und der kräftezehrenden Ekstase, fühlte sich bleiern und unbeweglich an.  
„Wie geht es dir?“, fragte Reita, der seine Arme fest um ihn geschlungen hatte und ihn schützend umfing, wie eine warme Decke.  
Der Kleinere hob etwas den Kopf, drehte ihn in dessen Richtung und suchte mit den Lippen nach denen des anderen. Zuerst küsste er ihn noch etwas schwerfällig, doch umso mehr Reita darauf einging, desto wacher und fordernder wurde Ruki, ließ den Kuss immer ausschweifender und sinnlicher werden.  
„Das war unglaublich…!“, hauchte er leise. „Danke!“  
„War es so, wie du es dir vorgestellt hast?“, fragte Reita.  
„Sogar besser…!“, flüsterte der Kleinere und verbarg das Gesicht an der warmen, pochenden Brust des Punks. „Und du? Hat es dir gefallen?“  
„Es war anders… aber es hat mir gefallen. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass man mich mal zu einem Dreier überreden würde. Du hast echt Talent!“  
„Das fällt dir jetzt erst auf!?“, grinste Ruki selbstgefällig.  
Erst dann bemerkte er, dass etwas seltsam war, so als würde ein Detail fehlen.  
„Wo ist Uruha?“, fragte er verwirrt und schien etwas beunruhigt.  
„Uhm… er sagte, dass er noch was vor hätte und ging dann. Ich wollte ihn aufhalten, aber er meinte nur, ich solle dir danke von ihm sagen… Hätte ich –“  
„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob es gut ist wenn er jetzt allein ist. Ich wollte ihn nicht verletzten oder… das Gefühl geben, dass er ausgenutzt wurde. Uruha ist mir wirklich wichtig. Er ist ein sehr guter Freund für mich geworden und…“ Rukis Brauen verengten sich und eine tiefe Sorgenfalte zog sich über seine Stirn.  
Mit der Hand strich Reita dem Kleineren über den goldblonden, seidigen Schopf und lächelte weiche, konnte die Sorge gut nachvollziehen.  
„Du bist noch völlig kaputt und denkst schon an andere… Willst du ihn vielleicht anrufen?“  
Hastig nickte Ruki, woraufhin der Punk sich vom Bett erhob und ins Wohnzimmer lief um das Handy zu holen.  
„Wie lange war ich weggetreten?“, erkundigte er sich, als Reita ihm das Telefon übergab.  
„Ich weiß nicht… irgendwann scheinst du in den Schlaf übergegangen zu sein. Ich bin leider auch eingeschlafen…“, gestand der andere peinlich berührt.  
Als der Display des Handys aktiviert war, leuchteten die Ziffern 6 und 53 groß auf.  
Um die Uhrzeit musste Uruha wahrscheinlich sowie so wach sein, als suchte er die Kontaktdaten von ihm heraus und wählte seine Nummer. Das Wartesignal ertönte einige Momente lang, dann wurde der Anruf tatsächlich entgegen genommen. Nervöser Atem schlug gegen den Hörer, dann erklang Uruhas Stimme. Sie wirkte etwas unruhig, fast schon aufgewühlt, was für diesen Mann mehr als ungewöhnlich war.  
„Uruha!? Du klingst besorgt! Was ist los?“  
„Ruki… uhm… ich bin… ich bin nicht zu Hause, aber mach dir keine Sorgen!“  
„Keine Sorgen…“, murmelte der Kleinere ins Telefon, ehe er tief Luft holte, als wolle er sich beruhigen. Doch das genaue Gegenteil war der Fall: „KEINE SORGEN!? SPINNST DU EIGENTLICH!?“, schrie er. „Ich hab dich hier erwartet! Und jetzt bist du Gott-wer-weiß-wo mit Gott-wer-weiß-wem! Wie kann man so verantwortungslos sein und nach solch einer Nacht noch allein draußen herumwandern! Ich warne dich, wenn dich jetzt irgend so ein Penner abgeschleppt hat, dann steh ich in 10 Minuten vor seiner Tür und hau dem eine rein!“  
Mit tellergroßen Augen starrte Reita den Kleineren an, wusste gar nicht, dass dieser zu solch lauten Äußerungen fähig war.  
„Ruki… beruhig dich“, versuchten sowohl Uruha als auch der Punk den anderen wieder zu beschwichtigen.  
„ICH SOLL MICH BERUHIGEN!? DAS WAR NAIV UND DUMM VON DIR!!! WO VERDAMMT NOCHMAL BIST DU!?“  
„Einem Freund! …ich bin bei einem Freund…!“, antwortete das Model hastig. Noch nie hatte er so viel Angst vor Ruki gehabt, wie in diesem Moment. Er erschauderte, wollte am liebsten das Handy weit weg werfen und sich wieder unter der Bettdecke verstecken, in der Hoffnung der andere würde ihn nie finden.  
„Welcher Freund?“, knurrte Ruki verstimmt.  
„… Kai… sein Name ist Kai. Er ist ein alter Schulfreund und… wenn ich nicht richtig weiß wohin, dann…“  
„Ein Schulfreund!?“  
„Ja, wirklich NUR ein Schulfreund. …eigentlich…“  
„Was heißt ‚eigentlich'?“, hinterfragte der Kleinere misstrauisch und ahnte bereits, dass etwas nicht stimmte.  
„… ich glaub… ich hab mit ihm geschlafen…“


	26. der Freund

Eine Stunde später fanden sich Ruki und Reita in dem langen Hausflur eines mehrstöckigen Wohnhauses im Süden Tokyos wieder, dessen Adresse ihnen Uruha nur unter lautstarkem Protest und nach der buntillustrierten Androhung von Gewalt seitens Rukis genannt hatte. Schon beim ersten Schritt über die Schwelle, hatte der Kleinere einen argwöhnischen Blick aufgesetzt, inspizierte jeden Winkel ins Detail genau um sich ein exaktes Bild über die Umgebung zu machen. Seine Hoffnung war das berühmte Haar in der Suppe zu finden – den kleinen Makel, welcher dem Model beweisen würde, dass es dumm war sich nach solch einer Nacht in die Arme eines mysteriösen Schulfreundes zu flüchten. In seinen Gedanken hatte sich Ruki bereits eine überzeugende Predigt zurechtgelegt.   
Wütend hielt er die Hände in die Seiten gestemmt, klopfte mit dem Fuß auf dem Boden herum und wartete ungeduldig darauf, dass die Tür auf ging, nachdem Reita die Klingel betätigt hatte. Einige Momente lang herrschte absolute Stille. Nichts regte sich weder vor noch hinter der Tür. Keiner wagte es auch nur zu atmen.   
„ICH WEISS, DASS DU DA DRIN BIST, URUHA!“, grollte Ruki plötzlich ungehalten, als ihm das Warten schon wie eine Ewigkeit vorgekommen war.  
Auf einmal sprang die Wohnungstür auf und ein völlig entsetzter Uruha starrte ihn an.   
„Hast du n Schuss!? Du kannst doch hier nicht rumbrüllen, wie auf nem Jahrmarkt!“, zischte er, doch Ruki ignoriert die Mahnung, stürzte sich stattdessen auf den halbnackten Mann und zerrte ihn zurück in die Wohnung hinein. Reita warf noch einmal einen flüchtigen Blick in den Flur, um sicherzugehen, dass niemand ihre Anwesenheit bemerkt hatte, ehe er den anderen folgte und die Tür hinter sich schloss.   
Mit immenser Kraft – deutlich mehr, als das Model dem Kleineren jemals zugetraut hätte – stieß Ruki den Brünetten auf das Bett. Die Laken waren noch völlig zerwühlt, wie er mit missbilligendem Blick feststellen musste und auch sonst hegte er wenig Begeisterung für dieses fremde Schlafzimmer. Der schwere Duft von Sex lag in der Luft: Eine Mischung aus Schweiß, Aftershave und Uruhas ganz eigenem Geruch erfüllte jeden Kubikzentimeter Luft.  
Bedrohlich näherte sich Ruki dem Model, fixierte es mit finsteren Augen, als wolle er ihn gleich verschlingen. Mit den Knien stieg er auf die Matratze, baute sich vor Uruha zu seiner vollen Größe auf, bevor er ihm im nächsten Moment um den Hals fiel und die Arme so fest um ihn schlang, dass es dem Brünette fast die Luft aus den Lungen drückte.   
„… a-aaaah… R-Ruki… du erdrückst mich ja…“  
„DU IDIOT…!“, entfuhr es dem Kleineren, der das Gesicht vollständig zwischen Hals und Arme verborgen hatte, „… dir hätte sonst was passieren können. Mach das nie wieder! Ich warne dich! Oberste Regel: Man lässt den anderen unter keinen Umständen danach allein!“  
„Aber du warst doch nicht allein…“, murmelte Uruha, noch immer den bitteren Nachgeschmack auf der Zunge tragend, den er schmeckte, als er Ruki und Reita verlassen hatte. Auch wenn er es ungern zugeben wollte, hatte die symbiotische Einheit der beiden ihn nachdenklich werden lassen. Ob er jemals auch so etwas wie sie haben würde?   
„Aber DU warst alleine… und das hätte nicht passieren sollen…“, nuschelte der Kleinere reumütig.   
Da begriff Uruha endlich, dass sich Ruki die Schuld an allem gab. Ein Funke entfachte sich auf einmal in seiner Brust, strahlte Wärme in seinen gesamten Körper ab und jagte eine dünne Gänsehaut über die Oberfläche. Behutsam legte er seine Hände um den kleineren Leib und strich mit sanften Fingern über den weichen Schopf.   
„E-es tut mir Leid…“, gestand Uruha ehrlich. „Ihr habt so friedlich ausgesehen da wollte ich nicht weiter stören und –…“  
„Red keinen Scheiß!“, unterbrach ihn Ruki. „Du… bist wichtig. Du bist mir wichtig…“  
In dem Augenblick horchte nicht nur Uruha, sondern vor allem auch Reita erstaunt auf. Diese Art der Aufrichtigkeit zeigte Ruki selten, denn er wusste, dass sie ihn verwundbar gegenüber anderen machte. Besonders in den Kreisen, in welchen er und Uruha sich bewegten, musste man vorsichtig sein, denn alles konnte in eine Schwäche verwandelt und gegen einen verwendet werden. Uruha verstand sofort, welches tiefe Vertrauen ihm der Kleinere entgegenbrachte und war zutiefst bewegt davon.  
Nur Reita wusste nicht, was er von diesem Geständnis halten sollte und verspürte ein leichtes, aber immer wiederkehrendes Stechen unter seiner Brust. Für eine Sekunde verzog sich sein Gesicht zu einer traurigen Fratze, ehe er sich dazu zwang zumindest nach außen hin gelassen zu wirken.   
„Gut, dann sammle ich deine Sachen zusammen und wir verschwinden aus dieser Junggesellenhöhle. Wer weiß, was dieser ‚Schulfreund‘ sonst noch mit dir anstellt…“, erklärte Ruki, eiste sich vom Model los und verschwand rasch im Wohnzimmer um dort die Klamotten vom Boden aufzulesen. Wie eine Glucke war er fest dazu entschlossen Uruha vor dem Fremden zu beschützen und rasch wieder in sichere Gefilde zu bringen.   
Von der plötzlich dicken Luft im Schlafzimmer hatte Ruki nichts mitbekommen. Die Anspannung zwischen Reita und Uruha jedoch war zum Greifen. Wie ein riesiges, dunkles Ungetüm hockte dieses ungenannte Gefühl, dessen Name allerdings jeder kannte, in der Ecke des kleinen Raumes und wartete nur darauf zum Sprung anzusetzen. Es wollte einen der beiden Männer anfallen, seine dunklen Klauen in ihnen versenken und mit finsteren Gedanken vergiften. Schon jetzt versprühte es düstere Wellen und brachte die Emotionen zum Kochen.   
„Du bist in ihn verliebt…!“   
Trocken ließ Reita diese Feststellung schließlich einfach wie einen tonnenschwere Last zwischen ihnen fallen. Eine der eleganten Brauen des Models wanderte scharf in die Höhe. Ein spitzes Lächeln, distanziert, aber kokett, zierte seine Lippen. Für einen oder zwei Momente genoss er diesen kleinen Machtkampf, bevor sich seine schönen Gesichtszüge erweichten und an Natürlichkeit zurückgewannen.   
„Nein… ich mag ihn nur echt gern“, erwiderte er mit einem warmen Lächeln und war dabei so ehrlich, dass er vor sich selbst erschreckte. Wahre Freunde waren ein echtes Privileg für Uruha und so schätzte er gerade Ruki besonders. Die Art und Weise, wie er sich um ihn sorgte – auch wenn sie reichlich unkonventionell war – und wie viel Vertrauern er ihm entgegen brachte, ließ den anderen sicher sein, dass sein Gefühl ihn nicht trügte.  
Irritiert sah Reita ihn an, spürte wie das finstere Ungetüm in der Ecke des Zimmers zu schrumpfen begonnen hatte, seine scharfen Klauen verlor und bald nur noch einer blassen Erinnerung glich. Im nächsten Augenblick spürte er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter, kurz darauf legte Uruha den ganzer Arm um Reitas Hals und zog ihn kraftvoll an sich, nahm ihn regelrecht in den Schwitzkasten und grinste breit.   
„Dich mag ich übrigens auch irgendwie.“  
Reita konnte sich gerade so ein schiefes Grinsen abringen, hatte sichtlich Mühe dem Würgegriff zu entkommen und schnappte dabei heftig nach Luft.   
„U-Uruha…!? U-uruha… n-nicht so fest…!“  
„Was macht ihr da? Hört auf rumzualbern!“, kam es von Ruki, dem der Mangel an Verständnis für diese Situation deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben war. „Wir haben keine Zeit!“   
Grob drückte der Kleinere dem Model dessen Klamotten in die Hände. Mit jedem Kleidungsstück, das Uruha anzog, kam ein Erinnerungsfetzen der letzten Nacht zurück. Deutlich konnte er wieder das aufregende Prickeln auf der Haut spüren, als Kais warmen, fürsorglichen Hände jeden Zentimeter seines Körpers erkundet hatten. Dessen starke Arme hatten ihn umfangen, wie ein schützender Panzer und gleichzeitig einen beruhigenden Rückzugsort geboten, der ihm ermöglicht hatte sich fallen zu lassen, nachdem Uruha mitten in der Nacht völlig aufgewühlt vor dessen Wohnung aufgetaucht war.   
„Ja, vermutlich ist es besser, wenn wir jetzt wirklich gehen…“, murmelte er, während sich sein Herz plötzlich ungeahnte schwer anfühlte.   
Ruki vernahm sofort die subtile Veränderung in seiner Stimme.   
„Was ist auf einmal los mit dir? Vorhin war das hier scheinbar die beste Idee überhaupt und jetzt auf einmal bereust du es!?“  
„… er ist mein bester Freund… man schläft nicht mit seinem besten Freund! Ich meine… er ist nicht irgendein Typ, den ich nie wieder sehen werde, sondern… eben… Kai…“ Matt ließ Uruha die Arme sinken, als er sich endlich sein Shirt übergezogen hatte und sackte kraftlos in sich zusammen. „Shit, ich glaub ich hab's echt versaut…!“  
„Warum bist du überhaupt zu ihm gegangen?“, fragte Ruki und störte sich noch immer sichtlich an diesem Umstand.  
„… nun ja… wenn ich… wenn ich nicht so richtig weiß wohin, dann kann ich zu ihm gehen: Zum Beispiel, wenn ich Stress mit irgendwelchen Typen habe… oder ein Job schlecht lief… oder ich mich nicht so wohl fühle… Ich gehe eigentlich oft zu ihm, wenn irgendwas nicht stimmt.“ Nervös rieb Uruha die Zähne aufeinander, zupfte wie ein kleines Mädchen an seinen Fingern herum und schaffte es nicht auch nur für einen Moment einen Punkt im Zimmer länger zu fixieren. Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass er seinen besten Freund eher wie einen Abfalleimer für seinen emotionalen Müll behandelte, anstatt ihm den Respekt entgegen zu bringen, der ihm tatsächlich gebührt.   
„Er war damals auch der erste, dem ich gestand, dass ich schwul bin und er hatte auch erkannt, dass mich mein erster Freund nur ausnutzte und half mir mich von ihm zu lösen. Ich hab ihm echt viel zu verdanken…“ In seiner Brust begann es inzwischen regelrecht zu schmerzen. Unzählige feine Nadelspitzen schienen sich in sein Herz zu bohren und es immer schwerer werden zu lassen.   
„Meinst du nicht, dass… du jetzt nicht mal mehr hier wärest, wenn du es so versaut hättest!?“, warf Reita plötzlich ein.   
Unisono drehte Ruki und Uruha die Köpfe zum Punk um und musterten diesen eingehend. Sie waren nicht nur über sein unerwartetes Einmischen, sondern vor allem über seine Aussage verwundert.   
„Na ja, wenn für ihn die Nacht ein Fehler gewesen wäre, hätte er dich doch wohl beim Aufstehen schon aus der Wohnung geworfen.“  
Abfällig schnaubte Ruki, verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust und schüttelte mitleidvoll den Kopf.   
„Ach Reita… sie hatten Sex. Und du weißt, Uruha ist gut! So hält sich dieser Kai die Option für ein zweites Mal offen.“  
Mit den treuen und zugleich traurigen Augen eines Welpen, musterte Uruha den Kleineren, schenkte seinen Worten so viel Bedeutung, wie das folgsame Schaf seinem Prediger.   
„Und dir kommt nicht in den Sinn, dass er ihn vielleicht auch einfach… uhm, ich weiß nicht… MAG – so richtig halt!?“, gab Reita eine Spur überzeugter von sich.   
Ein leises Grollen rollte über Rukis Lippen, ehe er sie fest aufeinander presste.   
„Als ob es sowas wirklich gibt…“, knurrte er abfällig zwischen ihnen hindurch.   
„Nur weil das in eurem Business nicht üblich ist, heißt das nicht, dass Gefühle Mythen sind!“  
„Es ging hier doch offensichtlich nur um Sex!“, wiederholte der Kleinere gereizt.  
„So!? Und warum liegt da n Zettel auf dem Nachttisch!? Und steht Frühstück in der Küche!?“, hinterfragte der Punk. Für ihn war die Situation zwischen Uruha und dessen Schulfreund mehr als eindeutig. Also baute er sich vor dem Model auf und begann an seiner Hand die verschiedenen Hinweise auf das Unmissverständliche abzuzählen.   
„Du kannst ihn mitten in der Nacht anrufen, ungefragt vor seiner Wohnung auftauchen, dich über deine Probleme auslassen, er urteilt nicht über dich, gibt dir sogar Ratschläge und obendrein ein astreines 5-Sterne-Frühstück! – Wenn das keine Zuneigung ist, fress ich n Besen!“  
Ein fieses Grinsen legte sich auf Rukis Züge.   
„Magst du deinen mit Salz oder Sahne!?“, erwidere er selbstherrlich. „Es liegt doch auf der Hand: Kai wollte ihn ins Bett kriegen!“  
„Entschuldige, aber keiner macht sich jahrelang diese Mühen nur um jemanden zu vögeln. Nicht mal bei Uruha!“, gab Reita zurück und schien allmählich sichtlich verstimmt. Rukis schmetternde Art traf ihn ungeahnt hart, fühlte sich an, wie ein gezielter Schlag in die Magengrube.   
„Sie sind eben Freunde… Warum macht man denn sonst schon sowas? ... etwa aus Liebe!? Das ist völlig absurd!“   
Und das war der gefürchtete K.O.-Schlag. Deutlich hörte Reita den Gong in seinem Kopf scheppern, der ihn ermahnte besser die Fassung zu wahren. Er war kurz davor gewesen dieses Gespräch auf eine persönliche Ebene zu übertragen und das vorherrschende Problem auf zwei Menschen zu projizieren, die er nur zu gut kannte. Also wandte er sich wieder dem Brünetten zu, ging vor ihm in die Hocke und suchte dessen zerstreuten Blick.  
„… wir sind Freunde… ich kann ihn nicht plötzlich als so jemanden sehen. Das macht alles kaputt…“, flüsterte Uruha zerstreut.   
„Hast du ihn nicht vielleicht schon länger so gesehen?“, fragte Reita ungeahnt einfühlsam.   
„Ich würde sein ganzes Leben auf den Kopf stellen! ... sein geordnetes, sauberes, perfektes Leben… Er ist ein Anwalt! Jemand wie er würde nie mit–… das passt gar nicht zusammen!“  
Ein langgezogenes, angestrengtes Seufzen entwich dem Punk.  
„Man, ihr müsst echt aufhören, euch als Menschen zweiter Klasse zu sehen! Ihr seid nicht weniger wert, als jeder andere!“  
Verbittert lächelte Ruki und auch Uruha konnte den stechenden Schmerz nicht verbergen, den diese Wahrheit verursachte. Dieses Gespräch hatte endgültig einen toten Punkt erreicht. Niemand wollte sich weiter dazu äußern, denn die unzähligen Emotionen lasteten tonnenschwer auf den Schultern jedes Einzelnen. Die Luft war so dick geworden, dass man sie hätte schneiden können, die letzten Reste Sauerstoff waren fast vollständig gewichen.   
„… lasst uns endlich gehen. Ich ersticke hier sonst noch…“, murmelte Uruha.


End file.
